Dire trade-off
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: Xiao Lang is a well known element in a widespread crime syndicate, but his life is much more complicated than this. . . . . . . . .and enemies is just is the beginning of his problems...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Downtown Police Station**

The room was supported by two oscillating fans making the heat seem stifling and unbearable. Captain Kain strolled into the mundane office space his face contorted as he felt the heat permeate his skin. "Detective Neville, Detective Corona we just got a call from the Kyoto port, a Port Police man is witnessing some kind of shady transaction in hanger 43, he's trapped inside and relaying messages to his superiors. I think this is it, don't fuck this up"

Neville peered at his Captain dauntingly he knew what this meant. The tip they received yesterday was vague and indefinite. Corona didn't even bother to look up, instead he concentrated on his partner's reaction.

Neville tapped his fingers on his desk "Okay chief...everyone listen up, Miles, tell the Port police not to interrupt what's going on, tell them to wait. Greg, find out if any of our boys are in the area have them block the Port exit, we'll be there in thirty minutes, everyone else let's get these bastards."

Six years together at Mikoyo Police Station both senior detectives, they led a taskforce that has been setup for one solitary purpose.

But Neville's personal and sole agenda was to capture Xiao Lang.

Or put a bullet in his head.

* * *

**Kyoto Port**

The air was musty and humid in the large abandoned hanger. Either the walls were metallic grey or this building was used to house large machinery. The floors were discolored and stained with motor oil residue.

Xiao Lang was dressed in a black tailored Armani suit and Harris medallion shoes, when it came to a business meeting his style was impeccable. He was there to represent his employer, whereas his henchmen dressed in tees, jackets and jeans.

He was approached by a tall, seductive woman with deep red hair, piercing hazel eyes and black four inch pumps, she was wore skin tight clothes either to reveal her distinguished curves, her voluptuous chest or her flat stomach.

She could have been a model but she was bad, _too bad_. The woman loved fast cars, money and got off on killing people.

It didn't matter what she wore, just hearing her voice made Xiao Lang's mouth smirk, he would bite his lip every time his eyes met hers.

She was a tease and he knew it, he promised himself not to give into the temptation of her swaying hips. He wouldn't be defeated by the hellish vixen, he always focused on the final outcome, to end this and get out, _alive_.

Business first, her expression was plain "Where's the money?"

Xiao Lang signaled the man on his right, he brought out two duffel bags with cash.

She turned her head in the direction of a panel van, a man opened the back to reveal the heavily wrapped packages, Xiao Lang glanced at the man next to him gesturing him to go make sure the contents meets his approval.

He didn't trust her.

In some ways she made him uneasy, this bitch was the fastest person with a gun or a blade.

His concentration was averted by his phone vibrating in his hand.

"Yeah...FUCK" he walked past her towards the man examining the contents, "We're good"

"We're good boss"

"We need to get the fuck out of here, Neville and Corona have been tipped off they'll be in here in ten"

He clapped his hands to get his men's attention, "...C'MON LET'S GO LET'S GO"

His group offloaded the van into two separate cars then sped off.

He turned to Skai feeling his lips tug slightly, "Sorry to run off babe, I'm not in the mood to kill any cops today"

"Pity...you still owe me dinner. I'm curious to see what you look like under that suit." He shivered when her lips touched his earlobe.

Xiao Lang pushed her away slightly and got into the car without giving it a second thought, his driver peeled out of the hanger hastily, whilst Skai and her crew headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

In their unmarked car, Neville and Corona drove towards the Port, there were no police cars in sight covering the exits. They were annoyed but not surprised. Most of the city's police were corrupted and none of them would dare take on Skai or Xiao Lang, unless they had a death wish.

On the opposite lane Neville noticed a black Mercedes passing them by slowly, too slow actually. The car was heavily tinted, his eyes narrowed when he saw those amber eyes through the front windscreen.

'Xiao Lang' his thought hissed.

Without hesitation Neville turned the car onto the opposite lane behind the Mercedes.

Xiao Lang snickered glancing into his side view mirror, "Here we go Neville", his driver realizing that that was his cue he accelerated towards the city.

The sound of horns and sirens blasted through the streets making pedestrians scamper thru zebra-crossings, forcing cars to stop unexpectedly and ordinary citizens stop in their tracks. He grew accustomed to these exhilarating car chases, he didn't even flinch he's gotten away before, Erik knew the city like the back of his hand.

Fifteen blocks into the pursuit and Xiao Lang could still see Neville and Corona three cars behind them. This was a game for him, he always win and he was going to get out.

Neville scowled as he saw Xiao Lang's radiant smile in front of him. His partner trusted him but he was worried about this unhealthy obsession with Xiao Lang.

* * *

The collision ricocheted throughout his body, the car must have flipped three or four times. His face burned from the shattered glass. The car stopped right side up, the feeling of vertigo intensified and his right shoulder was lifeless. Smoke was emanating from the hood of the mangled wreckage, squinting he could see people beginning to gather and murmur.

"ERIK...ERIK", there was no response.

His driver's face was crimson and almost unrecognizable; this man he knew for almost four years was dead. Blood trickled from the top of his head through his blonde hair down his neck, his body slumped in the seatbelt.

Turning his head to the left, he saw a blurry form of a man standing at the broken window next to him, in his muddled state he unbuckled his seatbelt in an attempt to flee by climbing through the passenger window with the assistant of the man. Xiao Lang winced, as the pain ebbed through his shoulder.

As the Good Samaritan tried to assist Xiao Lang to his feet, the scene became intensified when Neville pushed his way through the onlookers with his revolver aimed at the two men.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT MAN...**NOW**" he shouted, the poor frightened soul leaned Xiao Lang against the car and slowly stepped away with his hands upstretched for his safety.

His breathing was jagged, his chin collapsed towards his chest, adrenaline coursing through his body, by now the burning sensation in his shoulder was bleeding profusely penetrating the sleeve of his jacket. With a hint of arrogance Xiao Lang glimpsed through his bangs "Drop the gun Detective Neville...what...you're gonna kill an unarmed man in front of all these witnesses"

Neville shot back in contempt, "You think I fucking care, if I don't kill you now I'll make sure you die in prison Xiao Lang"

The detective was inching menacingly closer to his perpetrator with each word.

"You don't know anything about me asshole, you're making a mistake"

"There's no mistake, this is the end for you Xiao Lang?" his dark voice sounded almost triumphant.

Detective Neville was jolted out his infuriated inertia by Corona, calmly lowered his partner's hands to the ground positioning the barrel of the gun downwards.

A flurry of activity ensued.

Fire services personnel surrounded the wrecked vehicle in an effort to retrieve the body of the driver. Two emergency ambulance attendants were aiding an unconscious Xiao Lang who was now lying on the hot asphalt. The detectives made their way in front of the caution tape, through the crowd and headed straight for the car.

Neville's attitude became a little more casual and softer, "I want eyes on him at the hospital...round the clock. No one goes near him without my approval, they'll try to get him back. We have to be ready until we can move him to secured location. The next move is to get Lynch"

* * *

Four persons were pushing the gurney along the corridor hastily onto the emergency ward, the injured man was still unconscious and have gone into shock.

Standing behind the counter, she made an effort to finally pen her notes. Eleven hours already gone through her shift, another thirteen or so to go. She raised her head when she heard the oncoming commotion, her colleague calling out in her direction.

"Doctor we need you in the O.R now" the group whizzed by forcing her to abandon her current task in an effort to catch up to them.

"Dr Satou, what do we have here?" she looked back confused as two policemen were on their heels, observing their every move.

"Young man, believe to be twenty-six years old involved in a car accident, slight cuts and bruises on his face, a deep laceration on his shoulder, he's lost a lot of blood, it looks like one of his minor arteries were punctured. There's some bruising on the right side of his abdomen, there may be some slight internal bleeding...Doctor...Dr Kinomoto are you okay?"

She was looking at the face of a man she hadn't seen in ten years. She was sure, even though his face was littered with small cuts she recognized him.

_Shit. Syaoran Li_

"I know this man" she struggled to whisper at the entrance of the operating room her emerald eyes still fixed on his face.

"Will that be a problem Doctor?" Dr Satou asked bringing her back to reality.

"No Doctor" she replied firmly, walking backward to the next room to scrub.

* * *

The overhead lights stung his vision, he grunted slightly when he felt the cold metal bracelet clanking against the railing and his wrist confining him to the bed. The unambiguous sounds and smells of the hospital flooded his senses, then he remembered.

_The car flipped._

_Erik is dead_

_My shoulder_

_Neville_

His shoulder was wrapped in bandages all the way under his arm and across his chest, the pain from the injury was aggravating but bearable. Seeing the liquid in the IV bag made him thirstier.

"Good you're up" his amber eyes trailed across to the female Doctor standing next him. First he noticed her slender neck, her soft pink lips, cute nose, emerald eyes, _EMERALD EYES. _The shock sent out a deep exasperated cough from deep within his chest, she calmly walked over to a trolley in the corner of the room and poured him a glass of water.

Taking his refreshing relief with his free hand he guzzled down every last drop. Her auburn hair was still beautiful, even though it was in a high ponytail it surpassed her shoulders.

"Sakura?"

"No Syaoran, _Dr Kinomoto_ and I'm not allowed to speak to you. I'm just on my rounds"

"Don't call me that"

"What? You're right, and I see you've changed your name" picking up the clipboard at the base of the bed making her notes. Her comment was met with cold silence on his part, he couldn't look her in the eye.

_He's hiding something _

Her eyes bore straight through him, his manner became defensive and guarded.

For the past few hours she heard all about this notorious criminal, Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang. She bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief, despite the reports, this all felt wrong.

Finally he turned his head to meet her gaze, his eyes were dark, frigid and ominous. Without being the least intimidated, she gave him _that look_, the look he never expected or wanted from her. She was disgusted by this man in front of her, the expression on her face broke him internally it was worse than the injury he received. She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Sakura... I'm sorry" he mumbled under his breath staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thailand**

You would always know she was close by when you heard the echoes of her four inch heels hit the ground, her signature cat-walk stride exuded sensuality.

Skai and two associates following close behind, labyrinth through a series of complicated corridors. The trio entered a massive room furnished with an indoor pool. Without a word and the wave of a hand the two men stopped in their tracks as she continued towards the end of the pool. Her attention was drawn to a man in his late thirties swimming to towards the pool ladder.

Stopping and folding her arms across her chest, the man came out the pool steady breathing, dripping wet and stark-naked. He yanked a towel off the rack wrapping it around his waist. She barely bat an eyelash, she almost looked bored, her fiery eyes was focused on his.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes..." his hand reached for the pack of cigarettes and a lighter on a lounge chair, "you heard what happen to Xiao Lang?"

"Yes I did, but why is that our problem? Lynch should take care of his boy and if he can't Xiao Lang should be easily be replaced"

He took a long draw from the cigarette then snickered at her remarks as smoke escaped his nostrils.

"It's not that simple Skai. Xiao Lang is one of our main contacts in Japan and he has a trusted reputation. You can't just replace him, four years ago Lynch sent him over there to expand his business, Xiao Lang turned it into a fucking empire...Xiao Lang locked up is bad for all of us. Get him out, you know what's at stake. I found out that Mori is on top of it and I've already spoken to him, he'll try to hold things off for as long as he could until you can get it done. You have twenty-four hours and don't leave the country I need you here" he said glaring at her dangerously.

In one motion she turned and walked away in same fashion she came in footsteps booming across the large area.

* * *

**Downtown Police Station**

"CORONA, NEVILLE GET IN HERE"

The detectives casually strolled into Captain Kain's messy paper filled office. The dull room screamed chaos and discomfort.

Their commander was a stern and somewhat pleasant middle aged man, over the years the men under his charge respected his efforts to clean up the city but everyone knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Have a seat" he started slowly, his gaze feel to the paper directly in front of him "Judge Mori is requesting a report from the Medical Chief of Staff at Tomoeda Hospital on the medical condition of our prisoner before he's moved. He said quote, **Even though Xiao Lang is a criminal his rights cannot be compromised. If he is taken from the hospital and he is unfit to transport it may hurt your case,** unqote. The Chief of Police is asking that we keep this investigation away from media, he believes..."

Neville's mind wandered out of the room, he knew where this was going.

Bullshit. Why, why does it always have to be this way? Just another deferral to keep Xiao Lang out of the justice system_. _Corruption was embedded in the entire network and men like Xiao Lang can walk away free with just one phone call.

"I'll get on it boss" Corona stood up to take his leave not before placing a firm hand on his partner's shoulder. He opened the door and exited without looking back at the men still seated in the room.

Neville propped his elbows on what little space he could find on his boss' desk, intertwined his fingers and placed them against his pursed lips. Closing his eyes in frustration, his eyebrows creased, he needed to think.

Xiao Lang was just a part of this, a huge part.

He exploded, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE CHIEF?"

"You _know_ what's going on Neville you need to be systematic. Don't let revenge be your driving force to capture Xiao Lang. We have a shit load of evidence against him, we're almost there, but it won't hold up in court unless we do things by the book."

* * *

**Tomoeda Hospital **

She pulled up the sleeves of her coat to her elbows. Being on the pediatric ward, always made her effervescent. She had a roll of small colourful stickers in the same pocket she had her stethoscope.

To cheer up her tiny tot patients she would dot a sticker on their cheek or their forehand to make them smile. Almost walking on her toes quickly she headed towards a little boy who has been at the institute for the last two years suffering with a severe form of spina bifida. Secretly, he was her favourite she would put stickers all over his face and give him hugs.

The announcement came interrupting her pace.

**_Dr Kinomoto report to the MCS office immediately, I repeat Dr Kinomoto report to the MCS office immediately_**

Her emerald eyes cast a gaze at her sleeping patient a few feet away. Spinning in the opposite direction she made her way down the corridor.

Turning the doorknob to the Medical Chief's office she peered at her watch. 'My shift is almost over'

"Good afternoon Dr Kinomoto, have a seat".

"Good afternoon Ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Dr Kinomoto, I been asked to submit a report on the recovery of one of our patients...a Mr Zhang Jie Wu. I see here he's a patient of yours for the last four days."

"Yes Ma'am"

"You and Dr Satou performed surgery on him...how did that go?" her small gently eyes peeped over her reading glasses.

"He had a severe gash to his shoulder, a small lesion in the carotid artery, some minor cuts and bruises about the body. The operation went smoothly and he's recuperating fine. . . . . .If you don't mind ma'am what is this about?" creasing her eyebrow and shaking her head with curiosity.

"I was told that this patient poses a potential security risk to this institute. He's to be taken to be taken to medical wing of Taki Federal Prison, as soon as he is fit for transport. I am deeply concerned for the safety of my staff and every patient at this hospital, I may be wrong when I say that I am not comfortable with such an individual housed in our care. Currently he's under a twenty-four hour police watch but that is only confined to his room. Now Ms Kinomoto. . . . . .is this man fit to travel?"

She sat motionless staring blankly at the short silver haired woman. Federal Prison, the reality washed over her body like a bucket of ice cold water. She didn't realize that her hand was firmly gripping her other wrist and fingers on her lap was beginning to feel cold and numb. 'Federal Prison. . . . .Syaoran'

". . . . . . . .Dr Kinomoto, I'm waiting on your response"

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes slightly trailing her gaze to the floral brooch on her blouse, "Yes Ma'am he should be able to go in two days"

She lied, in fact he could leave right now but she wanted to see him before he left. In forty minutes she would have completed a twenty-four hour shift and she won't be back there until Friday at 5:00a.m.

"Good, I will recommended that he should be removed in thirty-six hours...thank you Dr Kinomoto that will be all"

"Thank you ma'am"

Sakura tried to keep her composure until she reached the other side of the door. When her hand left the doorknob she instantly clutched her chest overcome with sorrow. Mentally, she was beating herself for not talking to him for the last few days. '. . . . . . . .but he's such a stubborn ass and he won't talk to me...NO I need some answers'

Her internally voice was so strong that it was written on her face, she was a bit perturbed stomping through the corridors towards PACU. Turning the corner she looked up at the two policemen stationed at the doorway, they slightly smiled and tipped their hats when she entered the room.

Lying motionless and still handcuffed to the bed, he seemed to be resting peaceful. Routinely her eyes scanned machines, IV and tubes attached to him.

'Blood pressure and vitals are fine'. Really, the only reason she was there was to see his face. Even a flicker of hope of him being awake. Standing at his bedside for almost a minute her hand reached out to touch him but she hesitated, 'I should check his wound...no, I should go'

* * *

**Tomoeda Hospital – Friday 4:17am **

He didn't know why he moved his hand but when he did it was free. Looking around the room suspiciously he saw a police uniform and a pistol resting at the foot of the bed. With haste he threw his legs over the bed to the floor grabbing the garments with his injured arm. Every time he moved his shoulder he flinched slightly, forty-five seconds seemed like an eternity putting on the shirt, trousers and shoes. Pulling all his hair back, he tucked it roughly under the cap before positioning the gun in his waistband. The door to the room was slightly ajar, strange enough no one was in the hallway and the hospital was eerily calm.

Passing the front counter swiftly, in the corner of his eye, there was a young woman hanging off a the chair with blood running down the side of her head and another woman lying on the floor face down in a crimson pool with a gunshot to the back of her head. With no reaction to the gruesome display he sauntered across to the elevator that was already located on that floor. Dragging the hat further down over his eyes listening to dings as the lift makes its descend, the doors opened to the underground car park.

There was a policeman casually leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, she couldn't see his eyes, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, every fibre in her body told her not to get in, but her legs advanced anyway.

"Good morning officer" turning her back to him.

With his eyes fixed to the floor he recognized her voice.

Before her finger touched the number four button she felt an explosive pain at the back of her head being slammed against the wall, her throat was being restrained by a strong cold hand, the frigid metallic wall on her back. He lifted the hat enough to catch her view and her expression. His eyes were black, sinister and threatening she didn't appear to be frightened she was more concerned about breathing.

Sakura shut her eyes tight and tried to claw at his fingers, he decided to release his grip and she spoke quietly while catching her breath.

**Doors to elevator close**

"Syaoran what are you doing?"

She still smelled the same, for a moment his mind was tranquil. Placing his cheek next to hers he whispered "Shhhhhh, we're going walk out of here, keep your head straight, don't look at the cameras, don't scream, don't run. . . . . .please. . . . . .don't make me hurt you Doctor"

He pulled the hat down again, moved his hand from her neck to her elbow and pressed the DOOR OPEN button.

* * *

"Shit"

Neville cast his eyes over the bloody scene behind the PACU counter. One of his men, Det. Lang was already scurrying over to him.

"The bastard is gone isn't he?"

"Yeah, we have five victims, two nurses, one janitor and two of our guys. Three of them were shot in the back of the head. Our guys were found in the utility room down the hall with gunshots to the chest. There are shell casings all over the scenes, whoever did this was discreet and invisible, cause nobody heard nothing, nobody saw nothing. The cameras on this wing were offline between four and five a.m., but...the cameras in the underground carpark were still functioning. It seems he left with a Dr Sakura Kinomoto, she was coming in to her five o'clock shift and get this, I spoke to one of her associates Dr Brendan Satou, he says that she told him that she _knows_ Xiao Lang"

"She knows him, how come we didn't know about that? I need you to get everything you can on Dr Kinomoto, meanwhile we'll get an address for her and see if we can find anything at her house"

"You got it Neville"

* * *

He instructed her to drive west on the highway over two hours ago, now and then she would glance in the corner of her eye at the gun resting on his knee. The wind wafting through his hair, he was pensive and remote deciding what should be his next course of action. Her main concern was, how will this all turn out?

"Pull over here" he announced.

Stopping alongside a phone booth on the shoulder of the road, he said to her "Turn off the engine and give me the keys"

With an unwilling attitude and deep huff, she complied with his request. While taking the keys from her fingers, handcuffs were being slapped on her wrists, before she could deliberate the situation the other end was attached to the steering wheel.

She was left in the car speechless and irritated; he was already gone to make his phone call. It was difficult to hear the conversation, his back turned to her.

* * *

**Convo**

"I see you got your gift from Long Xin"

"Long Xin? You call that a gift, people were killed"

"Yeah I heard. He's requested to meet with you in Thailand on Monday, I gave my approval. Tomorrow you'll go to the airstrip at 10:00a.m."

"Thank you. . . . . . Lynch"

"I heard you had some assistance in getting out?"

"Oh?"

"Police are looking into a Dr Sakura Kinomoto, they believe she's your accomplice. . . . . .you can't. No loose ends Xiao Lang, no loose ends"

**Phone hangs up**

* * *

They sat in the car for almost five minutes, no looks were exchange no words being uttered.

She focused her eyes on the sporadic cars humming past them.

The palms of his hands were resting against his face, he seemed distressed.

Hearing his voice snapped her out of the noiseless interior.

"Why did you stay in Tomoeda?" he mumbled in low voice rubbing his hand against his forehead.

"What. . . . . .I don't understand?"

"Everyone is gone Sakura, all of our classmates, our friends, they've either moved to the other side of country or left the country. Why did you stay?"

"I love Tomoeda, it's my home. I became a doctor to help, not everyone is unscrupulous and deceitful Syaoran"

"YOU DON'T THINK SO HUH, WELL IN TOMOEDA IF YOU'RE NOT FUCKED UP EVENTUALLY YOU'RE GONNA BE"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO?"

Gently removing the handcuffs from her wrist he smirked. "Your name is all over the wire, the police have identified _you_ in aiding and abetting a fugitive. You're looking at what. . . . . .probably five to seven years in a Federal Prison? If you go out there or turn yourself in, they're gonna pin this whole thing on you. Somebody has to be the scapegoat"

"YOU'RE LYING" she snapped back angrily.

"I can help you get out of this, but you have to trust me"

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING?"

"Because I can't Doc. Look I'm not gonna kill you, I can guarantee that"

Painted into a corner. Her body felt limp, her life was now in the hands of one of the most dangerous men on this side of Japan.

"What do I have to do?" she said in a low voice.

Contented with himself and dangling the keys in front of her, his attitude was now cocky. "Drive"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Sakura raised her eyebrows when she pulled to the back of the building. It was a quiet mundane building, typical of the movie motel surroundings, it almost made her chuckle.

"Does this car have a GPS device?"

"No" Sakura answered abruptly.

"Good. . . . . . .leave your phone and purse in the car"

"Syaoran, I need my purse to. . . . ."

"NO YOU DON'T" he exploded cutting her off.

"I have an overnight bag in trunk can I at least get that" she seethed through her clinched teeth.

His expression changed to curiosity, "Why do you have an overnight bag in your car?"

"Really?. . . . . .I'm a trauma surgeon, sometimes I work twenty-four to thirty-six hour shifts" she explained now getting out of the car moving towards the open car trunk.

When she closed it he was already towering over her. Somehow she wasn't scared of him but she didn't feel safe either. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she took one step backwards from him so he would lead the way.

Walking side by side along the pavement, they came upon the reception area/office motel. An Asian woman probably in her forties gazed at him for a few seconds and smiled mildly, it was almost like she recognised him.

He paused at the entrance after letting Sakura walked in, "Stay here" he instructed.

"Room 103 Delirious" he requested playfully.

"It's Deloris" she snapped abruptly in a squint-eyed manner. With a mischievous grin, Xiao Lang behaved as if he was deliberately trying to wreck her nerves.

The NO VACANCY neon sign on the glass door and outside instantly lit up. Sakura eyebrows furrowed, the cork board at the back of the lady were filled with keys for each room and no cars were parked outside, so why there's _no vacancy_.

When she came back with the room key, she began. "I haven't seen you in. . . . ."

"I know how long it's been Delirious. . . . . .please, I need some things" he replied gently.

Rolling her eyes to him and exhaling she muttered, "Go on"

"There's a car parked out back I need you to get rid of it, clean it out and wipe it down. I need a taxi for eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Do you have a first aid kit?"

She nodded slightly, ". . . . .I need that too."

Deloris peered over to Sakura standing by the door with her arms crossed against her chest, raising her voice slightly she exclaimed "Who is your friend she looks like teenager"

Sakura blinked, switching her eyes back and forth between the woman and Xiao Lang, she arched an eyebrow barely and pouted her small pink lips. Internally Xiao Lang was laughing at woman's observations, Sakura was quite petite and the top of her head was just below his chin, so yeah she looked younger than she really was.

"Nah, she twenty-five"

"No matter, come back in one hour. . . . . .I will have food for you and the skinny girl" Sakura snubbed at the woman's last comments.

"One more thing Delirious. . . . .don't tell them that I'm here. I have something to do"

". . . . . .Okay, I can do that and welcome back"

He didn't say anything else, the corner of his lips curved and his features of his face softened a bit. With the first aid kit in his left hand, he opened the door motioning Sakura to exit the small office.

Sakura laid on one of the twin beds and stared at ceiling drowsily. It was already ten minutes and he was still in the shower with his hands splayed against the tiles, allowing the warm water to pound the top of head and the surface of his skin. He didn't care that the water was penetrating the cloth bandages, but he still felt a fraction of discomfort. This was the first serene moment in ten days.

Taking her bags over to the small closet she was astonished and bewildered to come across men's clothing hanging in the space. She assumed it was his, it appeared to be his size. On the floor in the corner there was an electronic safe and several pairs of shoes. Realizing that there was no room for her things she simply placed the bag on a chair in the corner of the room.

After thirty minutes he came out of the bathroom clad in khaki cargo pants and shirtless. Noticing the bandages on his shoulder was wet, she offered to change them.

Taking his mind off the pain to come, he cast his amber eyes to the floor. With the tender hands of her profession, she calmly peeled away the soggy bandages from his skin, then sanitizing the surface as the wound was already closed. Then replaced the bandages and tape quickly, with the ones from the first aid kit.

"That should heal completely in three to four weeks, try not aggravate it" her eyes scanned the old scars littered across his arms and chest.

"Sure thanks" he said curtly almost in a monotonous tone.

Turning his back to her, she clearly saw a striking tattoo of a dragon in a fiery red and orange tint on the left of his back and on the right a sleeping wolf. The dragon was so graphic she had to avert her eyes to another part of the room. Still with his back turned throwing on a white tee, he broke the silence.

"If your brother finds out that I took you he might come after me" snickering to himself.

"Nah don't sweat it, he's dead" she said it so dryly it even surprised him, he wanted to turn around...say he's sorry...offer his condolences but he simply asked.

"What happened?"

"He got mugged by a group of junkies. . . . . .got stabbed. . . . . .and bled to death. This all happened when I was college" her manner to say the least was catatonic and it was transferred into her voice, but then it switched to concern. "Syaoran, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This" emphasising the word through her teeth.

"You have no idea what I'm doing. . . . . .I'm going get our food" her discerning eyes followed him out of the room.

Putting those thoughts aside, she reserved herself to bathroom for her moment of peace.

* * *

**Bangkok, Thailand**

When she scarcely came to see him he would cringe, she wasn't his favourite person, as a matter of fact no one particularly liked her. Apart from being stunningly beautiful she was malicious and devious, but he owed her a favour and it was time for him to shed his 'pound of flesh', he knew this was coming by the tone of her voice on the phone.

"Skaiiiiii, it is always good to see you, what do I owe the pleasure?"

_Bullshit_

Not the least impressed by his remarks, she waved her hand dismissing his comments. "You mean it's always good to look at me, I'll get straight to the point. Xiao Lang is coming to Thailand in the morning, Long Xin sent for him"

He glanced around and shrugged his shoulders, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I have. . . . .a proposition for you"

"I'm listening" he responded straightaway.

"Japan is split between us and Lynch. Lynch is based in Hong Kong, if we remove _them_ our organisations can have it all"

Leaning back in his chair he blurted out, "Skai... I'm warning you, if this is a set up there will be hell to pay. . . . .why should I be a part of this? Business is good between me and Xiao Lang..."

Impatiently, she cut him off, "If you make Xiao Lang go away. . . . .what do _you_ want?"

His forehead creased and his eyes squinted as he leaned forward across the small round table.

"I want to move my operations to the Port of Tokyo"

"Done, he'll be at the Sri Racha airstrip at ten. Call me when he's dead"

* * *

**Six hours later – Southern Japan near Hiroshima**

About five police cars and two unmarked cars were parked around the vehicle.

"Either Dr Kinomoto was a germaphobe or this car was clean thoroughly. There's nothing, no prints no fibers, nothing that says that she or Xiao Lang was in this car."

"Has she used her phone, her credit cards anything?"

"No...it's like she disappeared, you think he killed her?" Neville studied his partner's foreboding attitude.

"Corona I think we should set up surveillance at all airports. We didn't find anything at her house either, she lives alone, mother, father and a brother are all deceased. Her life is normal, she works and goes home, that's it. I can't see why a person like this would get caught up with Xiao Lang, I can't make a connection. She seems like a good person...I hope she's still alive"

* * *

_He looked over his shoulder, they were standing a few feet away from him. She was losing her patience._

'_Fuck...any second she will come over here and do it herself'_

_He cast his sorrowful amber eyes over the red head man strapped to chair. His face slashed and beaten to a pulp, his clothes drench with sweat and blood._

_The man's bloodshot, puffy eyes focused on his, slowly he mouthed "Do it"._

_He hesitated, his voice was yelling in his head._

'_I shouldn't have agreed to this, it was stupid. Why did we make this pact? No...I can't, I can't do this, please don't make me do this Randi. _

"_Do it" he repeated silently._

_He brought the gun slowly up to his temple and closed his eyes. _

_The muffled sounds from the silencer reverberated through his fingers._

"_SYAORAN"_

"_SYAORAN"_

"Syaoran wake up..."

Sakura was shaking him relentlessly. In a flash, he surfaced out of his dream-state shuddering, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat and pointing a 9mm pistol to her face. His eyes travelled quickly around the room relieved, his brain made sense of his surroundings. She just stood next to him on the side of the bed watching his hand's firm grasp on the gun. Through his angst and trembling hand, he put the gun down on the bed. Sakura suppressed her emotions, her eyes squinted at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he apologized whole-heartedly cupping his face.

"Nightmares Syaoran?" a few seconds past with no response and no reaction so she walked back to her bed. "I guess you can't talk about that either"

* * *

They were off again, she had no idea where they were heading when they climbed out of the taxi. He was sharply dressed in black tailored suit and she in a simple white shirt and black trousers. He was moving quickly through the large hanger to the awaiting jet plane, her strides doubled trying to keep up with him. The pilot greeted him by entrance shaking his hand firmly.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes Sir"

Xiao Lang simply nodded and gesticulate his hand walking to the back of the plane with Sakura close behind him. The atmosphere was different, his presence was dominant and authoritative. Two men were already seated and conversing with each other, they stood up immediately when he entered the room.

Both men angled their attention to Sakura standing behind him. Noticing that they were carefully scrutinizing her, his face became threatening, "HEY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER OR SPEAK TO HER UNLESS I SAY" the men twitched awkwardly. After making himself clear he turned to her and lowered his voice a little "Doc, stay here and buckle up. . . . . .gentlemen let's move to the back"

For the next six hours Sakura was left alone in her seat, she drifted in and out of all the while she kept herself strapped in just in case they landed without her knowledge. And they did, when the plane landed on the tarmac she was rocked out of her peaceful dozing.

After the pilot announced their arrival, through the small window, she observed two black cars approaching the plane. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she looked around hearing his footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Where are we?"

"Thailand" her face became sombre, she wanted to inquire why. With a deep sigh and pouting her lips she moved to exit. Dizziness set in when she saw the small stairs from the plane to the ground, clutching the railings tightly she took one step at a time with one of his men close behind her.

It was quite windy, her hair was blowing across her face blinding her path to the car. Xiao Lang was striding next to her on her right. Stopping suddenly he looked back at his associate now emerging from the plane.

The man accompanying her on her left, fell to the ground, his white shirt blemished with a spot of blood and gasping for breath. Automatically, she collapsed next to him to examine his wound. Roughly ripping his shirt open there was a small hole in his chest and blood escaping from the wound.

"SAKURA GET IN THE CAR" Xiao Lang must have said this three times already but she kept her hand pressed against the opening. She was completely dazed by the dying man lying on the ground, it didn't matter how much pressure she applied there was too much blood.

This was different, she had no control here, so much blood was leaving his body and covering her bare hands. She was so overcome that she didn't realise that he was already gone. Staring into his lifeless eyes her face went blank.

Keeping his head down, Xiao Lang grabbed her around her waist scooping her off the ground then getting into the backseat of one of the cars.

Both vehicles were now screeching away from the scene.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked, pulling the hair back from her face to see her eyes.

She didn't respond but he could hear her breathing. They must have been lying on the seat for five minutes after the car sped away from the airfield before they sat up. He turned around, making sure that the other car was following them. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and the palms of her blood soaked relaxed hands facing upwards on her lap.

"You couldn't save him Sakura"

"I know. Was that meant for you Syaoran?"

"Yes" he answered in a low morbid tone.

Saddened by his admission, she turned her head away and concentrated her gaze to the endless green lush countryside.

* * *

**Read and review, thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, follow and review, I do appreciate it. Let me tell you, the next chapter will not be coming anytime too soon, sorry :( **

**Thank you...Don't forget to leave your comments :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the readers who has posted reviews and sent PM on this story, not to mention the ideas and how to progress the storyline.**

**Thanks, R&amp;R**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At the edge of the quiet serene countryside, perched an American-style dwelling that resembled a condo overlooking the ocean, it was a grand, secluded place outfitted with a tennis court, a vast flower garden, large outdoor swimming pool and a mini golf area. There was a faint odour of paint in the air and evidence of recent renovations to the building.

The newness and comfort of the surroundings can make any humbly being feel like royalty.

The whole world knew when he was infuriated, scolding and cussing his staff around the house was an indication that something along the way went wrong, _terribly wrong_. Everyone avoided eye contact and scampered out his way nearly tripping over rugs or bumping into furniture.

Cai Cai and Tomoyo heard his footsteps booming in their direction. Trudging alongside the pool passing four of his guards positioned at strategic points. The two women scampering out of their relaxing positions, the man approached them with an exuberant smile, gesturing them to sit back down he calmly insisted, "Please, please sit. I didn't come here to disrupt your afternoon, I simply wanted to see how my favourite ladies are doing?"

"We are fine Bahn-san, we spent the morning playing tennis" the animated slender wide-eyed brunette responded immediately.

"Good Cai Cai, very good. Tomoyo are you okay today?"

Her daily plastic smile seemed to convince him that she was content there. "Yes Bahn-san thank you, we are very happy"

During her first week in captivity, she understood that:

He wasn't going to hurt her

He wouldn't make her do anything against her will

Her survival depended on her attitude and just _playing the game, his game_

And. . . . . .that she may never leave, because she belonged to him - they both did

He nodded with approval, bowing to them both then returned to the house.

When she saw him disappear through the doorway, her amethyst eyes trailed along the rippling water in the pool, crying became non-existent to her, it was better to make do with the situation she was in until her time was up.

Slowly her breathing became uneven as she recollected the argument she had almost a year ago with him. It was a quarrel that shouldn't have occurred, she didn't even remember how it got to that point.

"_At first it was six months, then it turned into a year. God dammit Eriol, it has been three years, three years. I don't see you, and when I do, you show up all hours of the night, when is this going to end. I want my life back, I want my husband back, I want us to start a family. I don't know what you're doing, I pray for safety every day. Please Eriol come home"_

"_Tomoyo I can't walk away from this, you know that. Yes it's longer than I anticipated, but I'm not the only one who has his life on the line"_

"_No Eriol...I can't do this anymore, I'm lonely in this house. I'm going to Japan tomorrow, from there I'll have to think about my life and this marriage"_

"_What are you saying, Tomoyo...do you want a divorce? I'M NOT GIVING YOU A DIVORCE"_

'For better or worse. . . . .and I didn't keep my promise. I knew what I was getting myself into and blamed him for my life. I shouldn't have turned my back on him...'

* * *

Her mind was racing, the indication of the failed strike on Xiao Lang's life cannot be linked back to her. Long Xin will have her severely disciplined or worse tortured and killed for her mutinous betrayal.

The thought of being dismembered or scarred for life distressed her, however if this all blows up she can easily blame it all on Bahn's organisation before her employer catches wind of the whole situation.

This level of incompetence antagonised her, 'I have a good mind to go and kill Bahn myself for this. I'm paying him enough to get this done right'. But having failed was probably the proverbial blessing in disguise. She changed her request to have Xiao Lang killed outside of Thailand, either in Hong Kong or Japan.

Casting her eyes onto the horizon of the afternoon sky, the possibilities for succession made a pretentious smile smother her face.

Guzzling the glass of vodka down her throat, she needed to do some damage control. Not only should she distance herself from the _almost assignation attempt_, but she should make sure that Xiao Lang is still in her good graces and she should be aware of his activities in Thailand, just in case of reprisals.

With a wicked smirk on her face, it was time to contact him.

"Hmm Xiao Lang, good morning" she cooed seductively

"Skai"

"Let's meet at the club tonight"

"Why not?"

* * *

Throwing his phone onto the kitchen counter, Xiao Lang leaned against the cupboards staring across the room into nothingness.

_**Flashback - Syaoran POV**_

_It's been raining since that day. But today the sky seemed angrier and darker._

_"So what's going to happen now?", Rika asked solemnly sitting on the couch looking up at the rest of them._

_"She can stay with me for as long as she needs to, Touya says it's okay. You know I'm worried about her, she hasn't spoken in four days and all she does is sit by the window and look up to the sky. She hasn't cried yet, she needs to cry" _

_"She'll cry when she's good and ready Tomoyo" Syaoran interjected gruffly, "In the meantime we have to be here for her. Sakura is always cheerful keeping all of us happy and she's always here for all of us. She can't go through this alone"_

_"Syaoran's right, it will..."_

_Eriol was interrupted by Touya bolting towards the group. "Has anyone seen Sakura?"_

_"I think she's in her room Touya " Tomoyo replied softly._

_"No she's not in the house, we have to go look for her" Touya's panicked appearance sent worried looks across everyone's face, everyone but Syaoran. _

"_I think I know where she is...it's okay. I'll bring her back"_

_Touya knew that Syaoran was her best friend, and probably he in fact would know where his sister was. _

_"Okay, bring her back"_

_**End**_

Sakura hasn't appeared from her room since she came into the suite last night. Quickly becoming impatient he walked away from the kitchenette and he pounded on the bedroom door.

"SAKURA, ARE YOU AWAKE. . . . .WE NEED TO TALK"

Ten seconds later, the door flung open. Her cute petite frame was clad in one his oversized shirts, instead of paying attention to her attitude he was focused on what she was wearing. Catching his gaze and holding back a smile on her face she asked with a hint of innuendo "Are you looking at the shirt or what's below the shirt?"

Reading the message in her voice, he exclaimed with a blank look "I really love that shirt...and I want it back"

After thrashing Sakura's ego he continued, "The concierge will be here in a few minutes to take a look at you. I've asked her to get you some clothes while we're here"

"And how long will that be?" she enquired.

"Two days, then I'll take you back home. From there we'll work on getting your name cleared...look Sakura what happened yesterday..."

She shook her head violently in a child-like manner and placed her hands against her ears, he stepped back with a baffled look on his face. She turned red and stepped out the room, fist clinched and livid.

"YOU WANT TO TALK, YEAH LET'S TALK... IN MY MIND I DIDN'T SEE ONE OF YOUR MEN DYING YESTERDAY SYAORAN, I SAW MY BROTHER. NOW I KNOW EXACTLY HOW HE FELT, HE WAS AFRAID, COLD, AND ALONE. I COULDN'T SAVE HIM...I'M A DOCTOR AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM. HE WAS ALONE IN THAT ALLEY FOR HOURS BEFORE ANYONE FOUND HIM. MY BROTHER TOOK CARE OF ME SINCE BIRTH AND COULDN'T HELP HIM, DAD AND MOM DIED AND NO ONE HELPED THEM. EVERYONE IS DYING AROUND ME and I can't help them"

"Sakura, your parents died in an accident, you were fourteen. You couldn't help them...that wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for that or your brother"

By this time she was crying incessantly with her hands held against her face. Xiao Lang's warm hands against her shoulders were enough for her to collapse against his strong chest. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the suite door, gently pushing herself away from him without looking at his face she walked back into her room.

Xiao Lang and woman were talking profoundly, she couldn't hear them. They weren't mumbling but they were incoherent also, if that made sense. After giving his instructions to the female concierge, the dark-haired woman scrutinized Sakura's bodily dimensions by the couch, she took mental notes and walked out of the suite without uttering a word. Sakura found this peculiar.

Raising her hands from her sides she asked, "What the hell was that, she didn't ask me anything?"

"Yeah, she's that good. If you're to accompany me anywhere you can't look like a Japanese schoolgirl" he said flatly and whispering below his breath with a naughty sneer "and you're not even a sexy one at that"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY. . . . . .Look whatever, where are we going?"

"Out. . . . . . .tonight"

"Out? After what happened yesterday. I prefer not"

"This isn't request Doc, I'll drag you kicking and screaming if I have to"

Before the last word came out of his mouth, the bedroom door had already been slammed shut in his face.

* * *

Around 7:30pm Sakura was alone eating popcorn and watching TV. Staring at the images on screen made no sense it seemed as if she was staring through the flat screen. The last five days of her life seemed surreal. Reuniting with her childhood best friend under these circumstances was far from anything she could have predicted for her future. Rummaging through the bowl of popcorn she thought about Tomoyo and Eriol wondering if things had worked out between them. It seemed all her friends were having their own problems.

Dates, kissing, parental problems and broken hearts were the major afflictions facing in high school. Then we had to grow up, we had to go to college, we were separated...we fell in love with wrong person.

_**Flashback - Sakura's POV**_

_The ground was waterlogged, her shoes were slowly sinking into the mud. Sitting on the swing, she couldn't remember the last time so much rain fell in Tomoeda._

_All her clothes were heavy and sticking to her body, her hair resting flat on her scalp. One hand clutching the chain of the swing and her head bowed staring at the pool of water forming on her lap. She was numb; the cold hard raindrops couldn't shake her out of her frozen gaze._

_After blinking a few times, she assumed the rain had stopped and she saw someone standing in front her...the person got down on one knee to see her face. _

_No...he was holding an umbrella partially over her head._

_"Sakura...Sakura. Touya is looking for you, let's go home before you catch a cold." _

_The muddy water on the ground was seeping into her shoes, and almost covering his._

"_I haven't heard your voice in four days"_

_She flinched as his warm hand touched her cheek, then moved down to her chin. The corner of her lips curved when his thumb slowly rubbed her jawline. Lifting her face slowly, against the backdrop of the gloomy atmosphere, her eyes were lifeless. _

_His amber eyes widened when he saw the dead abyss in her eyes, an endless pit of nothingness "Sakura please say something"_

_Her lips parted momentarily, only to feel them shudder. Slowly her eyelids became heavy, the dryness of her throat couldn't allow any words to escape. Instead her breathing became uneven and the tears began to fall, as her hand left the chain her body fell off the swing. _

_Instantly, he dropped the umbrella to the side and caught her in his arms, now allowing her emotions to flow her face was buried in his chest. The rain was falling all around them, they were sitting in a mud puddle holding each other._

_Sakura held on to Syaoran's soggy jacket, and whimpered. Holding her tight, he placed his chin on the top of her head and listened to her endless cries._

_**END**_

Sakura was jolted by the sudden loud rapping at door, concerned and reluctant to respond, she shouted "WHO IS IT?"

"It Madam Lai, the concierge"

Feeling a bit more confident by visitor standing outside she opened the door to see the woman poised with a radiant smile. For a brief nano-second she thought it was Tomoyo Daidouji. Standing next to her was another woman clutching a clothing rack and shoeboxes. Sakura's eyes popped as she stood aside doorway to let them in.

* * *

A car pulled up in front of club at 7:10pm, taking her by the hand Wasan escorted Sakura from the backseat, he offered her arm which she gratefully accepted.

Xiao Lang was standing at the entrance chatting with two gigantic, muscular bouncers, then he saw the foggy gaze on their faces. When he turned around Sakura was inches away from his face. Realizing what she did with a straight face, he couldn't hold back his satisfaction. He forced himself not to blush biting the inside of his cheek, at that point little beads of sweat broke out on his brow.

Usually, Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang is the centre of attention at any location either with his immaculate style or his ravishing good looks, but tonight compared to Dr Sakura Kinomoto his A-game was overshadowed.

Noticing her arm intertwined with his driver's, he demanded in a heavy tone and raised his hand slightly, "I'll take it from here Wasan".

His eyes scanned her from head to toe with approval; she was wearing a strapless high waist red skinny mini dress, high heel pumps which extending the appearance of her legs and her silky auburn hair was draped over one shoulder. He hadn't recognized how long he was ogling at her. Tempted to compliment her he simply extended his hand motioning her to the entrance of the club.

Through the flashing strobe lights and loud music, they made their way steadily through the crowd dancing to Calvin Harris – Summer. Passing the bar Xiao Lang grimace at the men mentally dissecting every curve below her dress, each pair of eyes that met his, clearly understood that _this woman_, was off limits.

They entered a private VIP sitting area surrounded by translucent drapes. 'Instead of playing dress-up I could be sleeping right now, forced to accompanying Syaoran Li to some stupid club. Look at me I've gone to being an independent woman to being barked at by one of the most wanted criminals across Asia and not to mention being shot at'

Sakura slumped herself into a very comfortable couch, the length of her dress shorten and she consciously crossed her legs. Under the dim lights, Xiao Lang took this opportunity to trail his eyeballs from her shoes up to her thighs. Not long after, a pretty waitress came into the space to take their drinks order. Sakura observed the woman's enticing and suggestive behaviour towards Xiao Lang and the bone-chilling reception towards her.

"That woman...she likes you" she pointed out.

"Which woman doesn't?"

Rolling her eyes in her head, she commented categorically almost with a scowl "Wow, I'm not surprised that modesty didn't come with that package" pointing at him.

Without warning, he launched himself from his seat to hers, plopping himself down next to her. He was awkwardly close, her body recoiled from his sudden relocation. She planted her hand firmly on seat creating a barrier between them.

Tracing her eyes across the dim room, she was avoiding his abrasive and torturous gaze.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, somewhat she was clearly disenchanted by Xiao Lang's proximity to Sakura. Flirtatiously, he flashed a smile at the waitress then lurk his eyes over her body. His actions not gone unnoticed, she answered by licking her lips and winking her eye.

After the waitress left, Sakura merely shook her head and sipped on her strawberry daiquiri.

"I told you she likes you. . . . . . . . .she's cute"

"Yeah for a dude" she almost choked on her drink.

He chuckled as she wiped the sides of her mouth with the back of her hand, then he offered her his napkin.

"Thanks. . . . . .Syaoran. . . . . .why did you leave Tomoeda?" Suddenly his body pulled away from her. He turned away from her shielded and withdrawn. She took a huge gulp from her drink.

"Why do _you_ think I left?" he asked still not looking at her.

"No, I know what you're doing and we're not doing _this_. Firstly, you should have told her that you were leaving"

"I didn't want to hurt her"

"Bullshit. You didn't want to _see_ the hurt on her face. Tomoyo loved you and you weren't man enough to tell her you didn't love her back. Leaving Japan wasn't the answer, you left her with more questions and doubts, thank god for Eriol. . . . . ."

"Sir, she just pulled up", Sakura looked over to his driver standing at the entrance. Shaking her head to him, she knocked back the drink down her throat.

"Good, thank you Wasan" Xiao Lang replied.

Everything around her seemed louder and rushing by, her body was flaccid and her eyes started to flutter. Insensibility was creeping into her system slowly.

Swaying on the couch, she felt her shoulder drooped towards him. Her head was now planted on his chest, "Sakura I'm truly sorry" he whispered, moving his hand along her face down to her chin, he brought his lips to hers. Her eyes were heavy and half opened, a sudden spell of heat rushed through her body as his scent flooded her head. Her body shuddered when his fingertips stroked her thighs gently.

She was aware of what was happening but she couldn't resist in her fragile state. Then it occurred to her, she couldn't tell if she was intoxicated or he was just guiding her with his breath-taking kiss. Her mind was battling against her senses, her lips were involuntarily moving. . . . . . .or so it seemed.

Feebly gripping his shirt, she can feel his heart was pounding against her hand. Her mind was silently negotiating between the willpower to stop or struggle for oxygen.

Her body was disloyal; she didn't want to feel this way for him. . . . . . .not him. . . . . . .but why, why was she overcome with this heighten feeling of euphoria.

'Stop, please' she couldn't say it, she wanted to but. . . . . .

Against her will she let out a muffled moan, but it wasn't too small not to be heard by him. Then he realized emotionally, how much effort was being placed in this one kiss. . . . . . . .but, it was too late because they both felt it.

Standing at the entrance, her voice interrupted the heated session.

"Xiao Lang. . . . . . . ."

After laying Sakura down on the couch, Xiao Lang walked over to Skai.

"She's a cute kitty. . . . . . .will she play with me too" she said pouting.

"Nah, I don't think so Skai"

"Ménage à trios?"

"No" he replied emphatically.

Simply shrugging her shoulders she walked back the way she came in. On his way out he grasped Wasan's arm, whispering low enough for Skai not to catch on. "Keep an eye on her, make sure no one comes in here. She has to sleep it off"

Xiao Lang and Skai retreated to meeting room overlooking the dance floor. Pouring himself another drink and gaping at the people below, he finally heard her voice.

"Did it go well?"

"Yes it did. My client was pleased, when can we expect another batch of notes"

"In six weeks. . . . . . .and the diamonds?"

"What about them?"

"Did they reach their destination safely?"

"If you're wondering if the police intersected them, the answer is no. They choose to follow me, the diamonds are safe. Why does Long Xin want to see me?"

"I have no idea Xiao Lang"

"C'mon Skai, if anyone knows it's you. Someone tried to take me out at Sri Rachi yesterday. You know anything about that?"

"No we don't, and if you mention that to Long Xin tomorrow he will consider it disrespectful. Long Xin didn't send for you to kill you. He could have that done from anywhere. The notes will be coming from South Korea, this batch will be 20's, like I said six weeks. Hopefully by then all your troubles will be over in Japan"

"Who said I had troubles in Japan" Xiao Lang laughing heartily.

"I won't be making any trips to Japan anytime soon, Long Xin needs me here"

"What about Amin and Bahn?"

"Business as usual I guess, Long Xin has also requested to see them tomorrow. Why have haven't you partnered with Bahn?"

"I respect what Bahn does, but being labelled a drug trafficker does appeal to me"

"So you don't agree with what I'm doing?"

"Hey what you is your business, well you and your husband"

"I don't have a husband"

"You should get one, settle down, have kids, move to suburbia"

She let out a scandalous, wretched laugh. "Are you making an offer Xiao Lang?"

Raising an eyebrow and peering into his glass, he place it onto the small table "Are we done here?" he asked in an uninteresting tone.

"For now"

* * *

Sakura jumped out of bed like she was having a nightmarish episode, she looked around somewhat frantic 'What happened here, god dammit. . . . . .Syaoran Li'

She stormed out of her room around 11:00a.m canvassing the suite for him. Syaoran was standing near on the balcony talking on the phone.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT SYAORAN"

"Good morning" he replied with a mischievous smile, "Wasan I'll call you back. Yes, you were saying Doctor?"

"YOU DRUGGED ME, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes, you're right" she was so annoyed she could knock that smug look off his face.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME?"

"Something to relax..."

"SYAORAN?"

"Rohypnol"

"WHAT. . . . . .YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW COULD YOU. YOU TOLD ME TO TRUST YOU AND YOU DRUG ME"

"If I hadn't done that, Skai would have taken one look at you, realize that you don't belong there then shoot you in your head without asking a question"

"Well that's just great. You know what, I don't need to go anywhere with you, I can just stay here"

"Absolutely not, I'm not leaving you alone, in a room, in Thailand. . . . . . . . .get dressed we're leaving in an hour"

"Where are we going?"

"To a mansion for a meeting"

"UGH" she stomped off to her room and slammed the door, this was customary by now.

An hour later, she entered the room wearing a beautiful sleeveless, green solid colour chiffon dress, the same colour pumps to match. The curls remained in her hair from the night before, but her hair was draped over down to middle of her back.

"Is this okay, how do I look?" she said innocently smoothen the ruffles on her dress.

When he looked up, he was almost startled out of his skin, in that moment he wondered how she may have looked on prom night. No matter what she did or how she looked, she was most beautiful creation he would ever have the pleasure of being close to.

Then his emotions shifted.

"You look like my sister Feimei, what are you wearing?" His sharp condescending tone changed her mood. As if she didn't know Syaoran Li, he was purposefully irritating her, but she had her own rhetoric to match his. Placing her hands on her hips, standing adamant and strong, she emphasized each syllable between her lips and her tongue "Syaoran Li, I'm wearing this dress, or I'm not. . . . . . . .going".

He hurled himself to her, standing inches away from her face. Lately being this close to her made him uneasy, her gravitational pull was beginning to defeat his somewhat resilient disposition. Tempted to touch her, he compressed his fist as a precaution.

"If we had time, I'd change you myself"

"I'd like to see you try" she whispered. Reading her expression was becoming a challenge and she was getting better and better at it every day.

"I don't have time for this let's go" his voice cracked under the pressure, appreciating the fact that he was flustered gave her a small mental victory.

Forty-five minutes later, Xiao Lang was confidently entered the manor of Long Xin Ng with Sakura nonchalantly strolling behind him. When he came into the large meeting area his eyes quickly survey the room.

'Fuck, what is this?' his mind screamed out

Somehow, Long Xin was able to assemble if not all, most of Asia's crime syndicates in one room.

'I shouldn't have brought her here'

Turning abruptly to face her he commanded softly, "Fix my tie"

"What? There's nothing wr..."

"Please, just do it" he said tiredly rolling his amber eyes.

Purposefully, turning his back to the men in the room, his frame was blocking her from their view. "Sakura, I need you to listen to me carefully. All of the men in this room are extremely dangerous; do not speak to them unless they speak to you. Be nice, no attitude. Do not tell them anything about yourself. Keep to yourself if possible"

For a few seconds, a fearful wave swept across her face, "Syaoran, I. . . . . . ."

"Don't worry, I promise. Everything will be okay, we're leaving Thailand in twelve hours. From there I'll work on getting your life back"

If he was ever concerned about Sakura Kinomoto's safety, it was now. Taking her lightly by the elbow and escorting her next to him, eight pair of eyes scrutinized her with delight and curiosity. Calmly she breathed deeply and detached her mind from her body. Thinking too much about what he just revealed to her, would just make the situation worse.

Interlocking her fingers tightly, Xiao Lang introduced her to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't mention this because everyone already knows, but I guess everyone does it to cover their ass, so...**

**DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura is too awesome to be mine. It's a great amine and manga that inspires me write. Thank you CLAMP **

**Also thanks to all the readers for your feedback...and please don't be afraid so share your thoughts. **

**Hope you enjoy yingfa07.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tomoeda, Japan**

You never discover your true feelings until the journey is over. This is the time when you want to say all that you could, to remind them that you will always be thinking of them, keeping them in your memories, in your heart.

'Hmmm, damn procrastination'

The morning went by so fast, what happened...let's see.

I woke up, got dressed.

Took the documents off the nightstand put them in my bag.

Then we got in the car.

Now all of a sudden we're heading down my street.

It was a peculiar and clement drive to my house. Syaoran's frame of mind was distant, his hands were constricted on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. He couldn't bring himself to look at me even when I engaged him in playful small talk.

Isn't it funny when your mind wants to hold on to an event or a memory it latches on to something small and insignificant, like that small crack across the road or the number trees I've counted on the sidewalk.

'Shit now every time I pass that red mailbox I'm gonna remember this ride home'

I know he didn't want me to go, but this was the end and we were finally at my house.

Staring out the passenger side window at my home, I paused for a few seconds hoping that he would say something, anything.

I let out a soft sigh when I felt the volt of wretchedness creep into my chest. 'Wow...I can't take this anymore' reaching in the backseat with one arm, I pulled the duffle bag towards me in an effort to get out of this uncomfortable space.

I managed to conjure up one more smile, "Think about what I said Syaoran, and don't take another ten years to come see me..." He wasn't listening to me, for the past twenty seconds his attention was focused on the rear-view mirror.

'Whatever' I thought, 'be that way' my hand reaches for the door then he shouts, "WAIT". His eyes still focused upwards on the mirror, "I can't leave you here" he whispered.

"Why, what's going on?"

"A silver car has been tailing us since we got on the highway, right now it's parked about twenty-five metres down the road behind that red car. Don't look back"

"Where I'm I gonna go, and your flight is in thirty-five minutes"

He didn't answer, he simply drove off at a moderate pace towards the city. A few minutes later, I could see the car four vehicles behind us, meandering from one lane to the next in a desperate effort to keep up. Syaoran would glance periodically into his side-view mirror making sure that they were a safe distance away.

My palms were beginning to sweat, I will have to admit I was becoming a bit worried, so worried that I didn't realize that he was on the phone.

"...make arrangements for Dr Kinomoto to go with me, we're being followed...I'm on my way to the airport"

Under the circumstances, I couldn't object. Approximately an hour ago, I assumed that everything will be back to normal, in my case that is.

Our car came to a crawl then to an abrupt stop at a major intersection. Gripping the headrest and glimpsing six cars behind us on the left lane, my eyes frantically sought out the silver vehicle. Either we lost them or they're far behind, my mind relaxed for a microsecond. Then, I gasped when I saw the two men darting between cars...with guns and their eyes clearly on us...no on me.

"SYAORANNNN?"

The edginess in my voice made his head whip around groaning slightly. He bit his lip and hesitated, but why, what is there to think about. Then I understood, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a GLOCK 31 pistol. My god, we're in the middle of a busy intersection with men, women and children in idling vehicles. As my eyes quickly combed through the cars and their passengers I hoped that this day would end well.

"GET OUT THE CAR" he yelled. Mechanically I grabbed the bag in the backseat, "LEAVE IT" he said in annoyance. Life or death, he couldn't possibly understand the treasured pieces in this bag. Totally ignoring his unreasonable request I took the bag anyway. Then the gravity of this nightmare hit me when I heard the popping sounds of three gunshots, one shattering the back glass and the others hitting the car.

Taking cover in front of the vehicle I watched him turn and take aim shooting back at the men until the gun was empty. When the noise ceased, he tossed the gun aside and grabbed my hand forcefully, we darted through the other vehicles waiting at the junction.

After we got onto the sidewalk, pedestrians scampered out of our way when they encountered this raving lunatic cussing and tugging me behind him. I tried my best to keep my footing, sprinting in ballerina flats and constantly looking back wasn't the best combination.

We've been running for five minutes, yeah taking my bag was a heavy mistake. But I was willing to go the distance, the entrance to the airport terminal was in our sights and our pursuers discontinued their chase. My numb fingers were dangling in his clutched palm but he didn't let me go. Actually, when his grip would feel a bit limp he would unconsciously grasp my hand tighter.

Not bothering to go to the check in counter, Syaoran hauled me straight to departures.

"Get your passport" he said nervously. Dipping into a side pocket in my bag, I was able to pull out my new passport and ID. He grabbed them before I could even open it.

'Jeez, one minute he's over-protective and caring and next minute he's so blasted rude'

When I threw my bag on the conveyor belt that's when I remembered, there's another gun under his jacket. I tried to jerk him away from the scanner but my hold wasn't strong. All the alarms and lights went off, but Syaoran was incredibly composed. My body was frozen, I didn't want to go to the other side of that scanner.

No, I wasn't carrying anything illegal, but in the name of self-preservation I wasn't prepared to be grilled by Immigration.

He presented my passport and his to the officers. I was surprised when they escorted him aside without incident; one of them took the documents behind the counter to verify the information. I was expecting to have guns pointed to our faces, or to be handcuffed and escorted to some plain, cold backroom for interrogation.

All this time I was still grounded where he left me and he was talking and gesticulating in my direction.

Whatever he was saying to them seemed convincing enough not to make a scene. The man who had gone to check our passports appeared to be satisfied. One of the men giggled when he touched Syaoran alerting him to my frozen state at the scanner.

Raising his hand with gratitude towards the men and retrieving our passports, he stomped over to me exasperated and intolerable of my unnerving behaviour. The scanner went off again when he latched onto my hand, this time his grip was rough.

"You're so childish sometimes Sakura" he exclaimed and yanked my body to the other side. In one motion I scooped up my bag at the end of the conveyor belt almost losing my balance.

"Hurry up we have to run to the gates, we have two minutes" he hollered.

'Dammit, I thought I was going back home, to my work, to my life. What happened here I'm on the run again with Syaoran this time to Hong Kong? And I can't go back, we were just chased through the streets of Tomoeda by two men.'

* * *

**Two days ago - Bangkok, Thailand**

Sakura smiled timidly as Xiao Lang presented her as his acquaintance for the afternoon. Although her dress was knee high and quite conventional she felt naked. She has just stepped into a room filled with hungry carnivores, even Skai had a sly sneer on her face. One man in particular lavished his gaze over her bodily features, he seemed dazed and enchanted by her. Sakura brought her arms across her chest as she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable realizing that she was now the focal of everyone's attention.

Reading her reaction, he knew what was happening and where it was coming from. Bahn's eyes made contact with Xiao Lang who was already poised in a threatening manner.

He could always count on Skai to mention the obvious or to be three moves ahead on the chess board. "Xiao Lang, kitty...from last night?"

Catching Sakura's attention by tugging her elbow, he motioned her to the butler standing by the door.

Sakura gave a relaxed smile, bowed and exited the room.

Xiao Lang was a bit apprehensive. Anyone in this room could be responsible for what happened two days ago. He wasn't fearful, more like concerned.

This had to important, Long Xin didn't mention that all of them were going to meet. It appeared to be a surprise to every person in the room. Xiao Lang sipped on his whiskey and observed the demeanour of all his crime associates. There was so much that can go wrong in a room with nine criminal figures.

In the corner of his eye he can see Skai sauntering over to him, dressing in very sheer dress revealing her erotic undergarments. She gently bumped against his shoulder and leaned on the mantle.

"Why are you over here by yourself? Don't you want to catch up with your friends?"

"Please don't patronize me Skai and I wouldn't go as far as calling _these_ individuals _my friends_. It's just business. Over six months ago, Xeus over there put a bullet in my back in Taiwan, remember. He tried to kill you too" he smiled mockingly and raised his glass to his mouth swallowing the drink hard down his throat, "it appears that you forgot, or did he make you a peace offering"

"I cannot be bought that easily Xiao Lang, but like you say it just business. Long Xin has requested that I be a smidge bit cordial for today"

"Only today?" he laughed

"That's right, _only_ today...What are you doing tonight, taking your new pet out for walk?"

"No I'm going back to Japan, I have some loose ends to tie up"

"Oh, that's a shame. Probably you should leave your friend with me, I'll take good care of her"

"She's not my friend, she's nobody. And I'm leaving her right here where I found her, so you could do as you please"

"Hmmm, that sound tempting I wish. . . . . ."

Long Xin Ng entered the room energetically and dominant, he opened his arms and greeted his guests, shaking hands and making friendly gestures to them.

"Let me say first thank you for meeting with me on short notice, I know some of you may have had unresolved differences. I'm asking respectfully that we cast that aside for today. We're all in the business of making money, and this meeting gentlemen, is about making money in your respective territories. I have contacts in the Pentagon and the Department of Defence in the United States. They were able to furnish me with agents who are willing to provide weapons on the black market"

This revelation made a few eyebrows raise.

"There's demand for weapons in the middle east and Asia. These suppliers needs their weapons sold, we have the ways and means to get it where it needs to go. The easiest transit points are through here and Japan. I've already had meetings with the Port and Police Commissioner here. Each of you has co-ordinate your respective people. Each of you will receive a memory card, I will not disclose the information on it, it is for your eyes only. I hope you understand why I choose to conduct this meeting in this manner. However, I advise you that you communicate only with the respective agent on your memory card. This is the only time I will speak of this endeavour. I'm not repeating myself, if you're not interesting don't take the card, good afternoon gentlemen"

When Long Xin rose to his feet, the men began to murmur to each other. Xiao Lang was gazing at the floor when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Xiao Lang..."

"Long Xin I didn't see you there"

"You seem preoccupied, can we speak privately"

Turning away from the others, they disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

This is probably the third time she circled the room. She was always fascinated with art just like her father.

Sipping on a glass of merlot while she canvassed the large room, she scrutinized the grand pieces hanging on the wall. She could tell that the owner of this mansion has a preference for Italian Renaissance art.

In the corner of eye she recognised that she was being shadowed by a rather effervescent, blonde, woman. Sakura turned to her suddenly, catching the young woman off-guard making her take two steps back.

"I'm sorry" she exclaimed, "I didn't mean to stare. You look like a nice person. I like your dress, its Versace isn't it"

"Yeah it is...I'm Vicki"

"I'm Cai Cai...you've been staring at this painting for a long time...why"

"Ummm...I think it's beautiful. It's Annunciazione di Cestello by Botticelli"

"Are you sure about that?" a male voice interjected. It was the disturbing man that was gawking at her earlier. Over the years Sakura's tolerance for bullshit was almost non-existent. Making people uncomfortable or distressed was something she hated, that's why the word scared wasn't in her vocabulary anymore.

This man was the same height as Syaoran and he's handsome extremely handsome, probably in his earlier thirties, his platinum blonde hair matched his grey, sad eyes. His facial features were a bit soft and gentle, but something about him seemed a little dark.

"Yes I'm sure" she replied confident to the man. Cai Cai suddenly became reclusive, slowly creating distance between herself and Sakura. She contoured her face at the young lady's action. Her eyes followed Cai Cai to the door, the man took one step towards her, and reflexively Sakura took one step back.

He held out his hand to her, "Bahn Khmer"

Sakura held onto her glass with both hands up to her waist. On the outside he appeared fine, but something about him was off.

* * *

After exiting the room, Xiao Lang made his way back to the main area, it was time to go, he had already contacted Wasan to meet up with them out front. He heard a door on his left open, ignoring this he felt a pair of hands pull him back into a room.

Her fragrance gave her away, he was getting tired of these games. Closing the door hurriedly behind them, she pushed him against the wall then pressed herself against his mid-centre. Not being a bit amused, he held up his hands avoiding contact with her body.

"Why are you avoiding me Xiao Lang?"

"I'm not avoiding you Skai, you think I'm avoiding you? I don't attach myself to people. We had sex, it was fun. What. . . . . .you thought I was going to marry you?"

"No, but we were supposed to have dinner. . . . . . .and _that_ you still owe me. Unless you want to have another round of _fun_"

Her soft lips lingered on his neck as her hand made its way to the bulge below his waist. Allowing common sense prevail, he shoved her by the shoulders with a disgusted look on his face. She backed off speechless and without showing an iota of emotion. Hastily he exited the room, his priority at the time was to return Sakura to Japan and to get her far away from him and this life.

Looking like a cornered animal, she was determined to get away from him. Noticing her body language Xiao Lang darted across the room and inserted himself between Sakura and Bahn.

"We're leaving now" he announced whilst keeping his eyes fixed on hers. She always knew how to read him without words, and this time his eyes said _trouble. _

"Xiao Lang, I was in the midst of introducing myself to the young lady"

Xiao Lang peering at him over his shoulder, scoffed and was about to walk away when Bahn tugged him by the arm. Thoughtlessly Xiao Lang grabbed Sakura by her wrist. The grasp was strong and burning through her skin, however she felt his hand tremble.

He was holding her not to be forceful but to protect her from this unknown individual.

Xiao Lang's tone was aggressive "Bahn. . . . . . .I'm warning you. . . . . . . . .you can't have this one"

The man slowly moved his hand away from him, they eyeballed each other intensely for a few seconds. Still holding on to Sakura he dragged her out of the room passing Skai leaning against the doorway.

Xiao Lang's strides were so long, that you can hear the exhausted pace of Sakura's shoes echoing down the corridor towards the front entrance.

"Whoa, that was interesting?" Skai declared

"Yes it was. . . . . . . .let's change the conditions of your request. I'll have Xiao Lang eliminated if you get me her"

"Oh see something you like Bahn"

"Yes, she's exquisite. I want her"

"What's the matter Bahn you're getting bored with your present collection. You need a new toy"

"I don't know what you're implying Skai, but my flowers aren't whores. Get me her, that's the deal.

* * *

They got back to the motel in Japan after nine that night. She was still wearing the same green dress and he was slightly dishevelled from sleeping on the jet.

He and Sakura strolled into the front office in the motel. Again Sakura stands by the door, exhausted and sleepy.

When he approached the counter, Deloris handed him the room key and turned on the NO VACANY sign.

"Good night Delirious. . . . . . .you can contact Huang I have to see him in the morning"

"Will do. I see you still have skinny girlfriend"

"You see. . . . . . .that's why I call you Delirious"

"Why she isn't skinny?"

"No she isn't my girlfriend, good night" he replied annoyed.

Sakura was too fatigued to be bother by Syaoran's and Deloris' dialogue.

Only two words were screaming in her head. . . . . .shower. . . . . . . .sleep.

* * *

She kept going over the incident in her mind, the way he opposed Bahn for her, the way he held her hand, the way he protected. There was some chemistry between them, if it wasn't that, his actions suggested that knows her.

Skai entered the small guest house on the property. The two young men were glued the numerous computer screens on the wall. They were carrying out their daily routines, when she just burst into the room which made them somewhat perturbed.

"Kamon, we had some visitors here around one this afternoon, I want you to run a search on a woman wearing a green dress. She's probably from here, if not run a check in Japan. And I have feeling that she's connected to Xiao Lang, see if you can find one"

"Skai...you know that may take a day or two"

"I know...so get started. Call me immediately when you get something"

* * *

After breakfast and a shower, Sakura sat on the bed watching TV, the morning was boring. At least in Thailand she accompanied him where ever he went, but here he hasn't gone anywhere. He's just waiting, waiting on what? And he has been downstairs with Deloris for two hours.

Finally the room door opens, "You abandoned me" she complained

"No I didn't. I promised that you'd get your life back and I'm working on it"

"Oh?. . . . . .Thanks?", he fell onto the bed face down.

She looked over to him with her eyes half-opened and a mischievous gaze, "In Thailand, I heard you say sorry before you kissed me, what did you mean?"

"Don't even go there Sakura, I was sorry for drugging you that was it. Don't turn this into something else"

"I was just asking. . . . . . . .but you didn't answer me before. Why did you leave Japan?"

"Oh god, we already went over this. Would you drop it, this is not a topic up for discussion"

"Why are you avoiding the question?. . . . . . .Fine I can't be here, I'm going for a walk"

"Sakura no"

Xiao Lang leaped over the bed and blocked her path, he was about to take hold of her shoulders. With her palms open and her arms extended she practically blocked him from touching her. He attempted to do it again and she repeated the same motion.

He was dumbfounded, 'what the hell, I never taught her that'. He wanted to push the boundaries a little, he wondered what else can she do.

This time he was swift and more aggressive, he snatched her wrist like yesterday and stepped into her. He was hurting her again, she winced slightly because it was still a bit bruised, and this infuriated her. Sakura's movements were so fast that he was blind-sided. She brought her free wrist up, driving it under his chin plunging his head backwards then bringing the back of her hand forward hard smacking the bridge of his nose.

What followed was nothing he'd anticipated. Her ears were subjected to endless profanities pouring out of his mouth. His face cried out in pain. He was pinching his nose, his vision was impaired and his eyes were watering.

Through his anguish he asked her, "Where did you learn that?"

"Touya" she blurted out sizing him up.

There was a knock on the door. To indicate his surrender he held up his hand to her. "This isn't over and don't leave this room" he warned still holding the bridge of his nose.

Standing on the other side of the door, was a dark haired man slightly dressed in plain white shirt and jeans.

"What happened to you" he chuckled.

His chocolate brown eyes drifted across to Sakura. The man gave her a pleasant smile and gestured hello by wiggling his fingers timidly at her.

"It's nothing, let's go" Xiao Lang replied frustrated.

The two men retreated to another room a few doors down. When he settled down the pain in his face subsided but the area was still reddened.

Motioning his thumb to the right of him the man asked, "Who is she?"

"She's someone from my past, we'll get to that in a while. Long Xin has contacts at the Pentagon and DOD, they're gonna trade weapons on the black market"

"Did he mention who's his contact?"

"No he didn't, but there's a list of suppliers, specifications and class of weapons on this memory card. This can't happen Huang, a lot of people will die if these weapons enter Asia"

"I know, did you get any information on the super notes"

"No, but Skai said they're coming from South Korea in six weeks, that's all. She doesn't say too much on that and I didn't want to press her about it. Did you get a trace on the diamonds?"

"Yeah, the VP of GlobeTech, Youchi Ogasaka and the owner of the Fukuwa Diamond Company were quietly arrested two days ago. . . . . . .the diamonds were traced back Zimbabwe, conflict diamonds. Don't worry we'll get Skai but not for this?"

"I'm not worried about her Huang, she has long list of felonies to choose from. But, I heard you say Youchi Ogasaka, you mean Minister Ogasaka"

"Yep, we connected him to that prostitution ring and racketeering"

"Long Xin spoke to me about that after the meeting, so that arrest wasn't quiet enough"

"It's been ten months Syaoran, what happened? We were afraid that you've gone rogue"

"Nah, things were just getting. . . . . . . .complicated. I'm ready to get out Huang; I want this to be over"

"I know Syaoran, we just need to know who's doing these notes. Then that will be it"

"No, that's not _it_, I have to find Tomoyo"

"I understand but that's not part of this operation, we have agents in Thailand and Cambodia working on that"

"I'M NOT READY TO LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I CARE ABOUT TO THIS JOB"

"You mean like what happened with Randi? We know, Commander told us not to contact you until you were ready. He grilled Eriol on your location but he didn't talk, so he was sent on leave two months ago"

"What, he didn't tell me that? He was sent on leave because of me"

"No, it's not because of you. Tomoyo's disappearance is consuming him. Commander didn't want the team to see him like that, but he knows that he's still working the case with you"

"So they haven't been found?"

"No, Rika Sasaki was found in a sweat shop in Guam. We rescued a hundred and eleven young girls and women in that place. Most of them were mal-nourished and over-worked. That was two months ago, she's been relocated to the US and she doing fine. Tomoyo and the other woman were moved, where, we don't know"

"You know I saw Bahn yesterday, I almost shot him in his face"

"Syaoran why did you come back here, we could have met up in Beijing"

"Right, the woman next door is Sakura Kinomoto"

"Oh, your hostage/accomplice" Huang chuckled, soon after his fingers went to work on his laptop, "Okay let's see, _Doctor_ Sakura Kinomoto, twenty-five years old. Father, Dr Fujitaka Kinomoto, astrophysicist, deceased. Mother, Dr Nadeshiko Kinomoto MD, deceased. Brother, Touya Kinomoto, also deceased. Born and raised in Tomoeda, attended Tomoeda Elementary, Middle and High School...so wait, you know her?"

"Yes"

"Does she know what happened to Rika Sasaki and Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"No, and she can't. Tomoyo is her second cousin"

Huang let out a long sigh then continued, "She attended The Institute of Medical Science at the University of Tokyo. She has two DUIs and a disorderly conduct charge"

"What? *sigh*. Anyway I want her exonerated from any charges related to the incident at the Tomoeda Hospital. She had nothing to do with that"

"We know...there's talk that Long Xin or Skai contracted out and the spent shells found at the scene were similar to a few shootings in Thailand and Taiwan"

"I had Deloris destroy Dr Kinomoto's stuff, so everything needs to be replaced. By tomorrow she should be back in Tomoeda and I have to go back Hong Kong. . . . . . .I didn't plan on spending so much time here. If I don't go back soon people will start asking the wrong questions"

"Okay, I'll drop it off tonight. You'll find your documents and a firearm in the safe. There's another gun in the car parked out back. When you get to Hong Kong Eriol should contact me so I can report back to Beijing...I'm really glad you're back Syaoran"

* * *

**Phuket Province, Thailand**

Tomoyo and Cai Cai were seated on a grassy knoll in the garden. It was another beautiful day, the atmosphere was quiet cool and serene. In these moments Tomoyo's talent overflowed, her pencil worked vigorously sketching her imagination on the oversize pad. Then without warning Cai Cai's voice broke the silence.

"Everything is different, he's changed since he saw that woman yesterday, he completely smitten with her. He didn't say anything to me at breakfast or lunch, but he spoke to you. Why is he ignoring me Tomoyo?"

Since yesterday he was telling her, she was too loud, she was too talkative, she didn't know enough.

The young impressionable woman was throwing a childish tantrum. Tomoyo was more concern about her welfare, if Bahn was really unhappy with Cai Cai she would be sent away or maybe killed. For the last four months Cai Cai has enjoyed the spoils of her captivity, the clothes, jewellery, shoes basically anything she wanted. She traded her freedom for material things, but Tomoyo valued her family and friends, so she wanted out.

* * *

They were about to go their separate ways, so why not.

Tonight they were seated opposite each other in a luxurious and expensive restaurant, their conversations stemmed around their time at school and laughter about their past friends and incidents.

The mood changed when they were hurled back into the present.

"Syaoran, how are you doing all of this?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry about it, this is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah it is...if you can start over or walk away from this life, where would you go?" Under the dim light, his amber eyes lit up. She giggled when his smile became so effervescent and jovial.

"I don't know. . . . . . . .where would _you_ go?" he asked

"Hmm Bali, no Java"

"Java. . . . . . .Indonesia?"

"Yes Java, you know some remote village on the beach or very close to beach. I'd become the local doctor, enjoy a quiet life, go to beach every day, watch the sun set..."

"You're still a hopeless romantic *haha*"

"A girl could dream, what the hell. But seriously, when you do get out of this, make sure to send me postcard from Java. Just be careful...okay Syaoran"

"Sakura. . . . . . .the reason why I left..."

"It's okay Syaoran, we were best friends, remember? When I asked earlier, I just wanted to hear it. . . . . . . from you. But it doesn't matter now. . . . . . . . .so don't ruin it"

Wow, he was surprised how she just cut him off, in the past she would have listened, even though she would know what he was about to say.

He pursed his lips and nodded, he should have answered her before, now she doesn't need hear anything. Regret slowly etched away at the happiness he was feeling two minutes ago. With nothing left say his eyes drifted away from her face and focused on the centre of the table.

* * *

**Thanks R&amp;R**

**Khiyo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Long Xin knew very well that his sister wouldn't answer her phone at the table, unless it was important. She hated interruptions but this time, she was willing to make an exception. Just like that, she took off without giving him an explanation, at the same time he wasn't troubled by his sister's eccentricities.

As soon as she walked through the door Kamon started jabbering like his life depended on it, obviously what he had say was a great revelation and he was more excited by it than she was.

"We got a facial recognition match. You're right she's from Tomoeda, Japan. She's Dr Sakura Kinomoto, she worked at that hospital Xiao Lang was in two weeks ago."

"The woman he kidnapped?. . . . . . . Is that the connection?"

"I don't think so. Look at this, Dr. Kinomoto a major prude, no social life, just work and home, no boyfriend, no kids, no immediate family. She has a Twitter account with no recent activity and a deactivated Facebook account, but, have no fear I was able to retrieve it. During her time in Middle and High School little Sakura had lots and lots of friends, however I think you'll be interested in these pictures" he grinned eagerly shoving the folder in her hands.

"Well well well, young Zhang Jie Wu"

"No, actually look at the caption in these pictures"

"Syaoran Li?"

"Yep, Syaoran Li comes from a very powerful and wealthy family. The Li family is a business empire, it goes back to ten generations. He was born in Hong Kong, at age of nine he was sent to Tomoeda, Japan. He returned to Hong Kong when he was seventeen, finished off High School then went on to university. After that nothing, it was as if he just disappeared or died. . . . . . . . . "

". . . . . . . . .or changed his name" she completed. Then she got that look on her face. She paced the room slowly, her eyes pierced the wall like she was searching for something.

"Run the name Syaoran Li with the list of law enforcement agencies worldwide, I have a feeling something is going to crawl out"

* * *

**Tomoeda, Japan**

The entire intersection was cornered off and traffic police did their best to divert vehicles to alternative routes through this major traffic pileup.

After viewing video footage from one of the nearby departure stores, it was discovered that Xiao Lang and a woman were involved in a shoot-out.

As a result, Detectives Corona and Neville were called in an hour later.

Things surrounding Xiao Lang were quiet for almost a week. The detective caught his partner's pensive gaze and narrowed his dark eyes.

"Okay this is what we know so far, Xiao Lang and a woman were being chased, by who we don't know yet.

"A rival maybe?" Corona asked.

"Probably, I'm hoping that woman on the video is the goodly Dr. Kinomoto"

"I hope so too. There are spent shells here and approximately ten meters back, behind that delivery truck. Witnesses say that the men exited their vehicle, came up from behind and started shooting at occupants of _this_ car. The driver came out and returns fire. They said he emptied his gun, tossed it then took off down Chancellor Mainway. There are some cameras located on that stretch and I have some guys looking at the footage. Forensics collected whatever evidence they could, including the gun Xiao Lang used"

"How soon can we identify the woman?"

"I'll tell Ming to work on it right away"

"Thank you, somehow I think she's innocent. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd hate to think that Xiao Lang killed this woman just to get away but if she's still alive there's still hope. Follow their trail through the city and see where they ended up"

* * *

**Two hours later – Hong Kong **

The loud boom of swordplay and sound effects reverberated against the walls. In a large mansion in Hong Kong, two cousins were battling it out on their 72" flat screen in Lightening Returns: Final Fantasy XIII.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT. . . . . . YOU CAN'T. . . . . . . .ERIOL, WHAT THE HELL, STOP IT, LOOK OUT, **LOOK OUT**"

"Meilin shut up, you're breaking my concentration. . . . . . . .let go, MEILIN, STOP...STOP HITTING ME"

"You're not gonna stop me this time I'M GONNA. . . . . . . . . . "

There was no sound just a flashing message in red bold letters across the screen, **UNATHORISED ACCESS GRANTED**. Her face was pale, she slowly stood up from the couch with her mouth slightly agape and the game controls hanging from her fingers.

"No" she muttered. Tossing the control on the couch almost hitting Eriol on his shoulder. Quickly, she scampered down the corridor in her stylish combat boots.

"MEILIN WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted after her.

When the door flung open to her room she saw the same message flashing across the monitors. She wasted no time as her fingers went to work on the keyboard.

Seconds later Eriol was standing behind her breathless. "What's going on Meilin?"

"Someone is running a search on Syaoran"

"Can you get a lock on their location?"

"SSSHHHHH, I'm trying but this son of a bitch is tricky and these encryptions are damn good. You see. . . . . . . . .a minute ago they were located in Finland now they're in Antarctica, they're all over the place. SHIT, Eriol if I locked onto them now, I would be able to intercept the connection but at this rate they'll find what they're looking for, but I'll keep trying. Where is he?"

"On a plane. . . . . . . . .he'll be here in two hours or so"

"You should go get him, just to be safe"

* * *

Syaoran was asleep in his seat. He was making that dreadful face she's grown accustomed to. He hasn't had a peaceful night's rest, even in the Thailand, when they were there she would hear the TV on all hours of the night. He worried her tremendously and she knows that if she asked he would shut her down immediately.

Once upon a time they were so close, he knew her better than anyone else, even Touya. It bothered her that she didn't know this man sitting next her. When her fingers made contact his forehead it was damp. She gently pushed his hair away from his face, subconsciously he smiled and shivered from her touch.

'What do you dream about Syaoran? Your mind is so troubled. I wish I could help you'

_He and Erik walked into the room, they couldn't see what was going on. But they can hear the shallow breaths of someone sitting on a chair in front of Skai and the six men gathered there._

_Xiao Lang's mind screamed when he saw him._

'_**OH GOD RANDI'**_

"_What's going on here Skai? Why is Chao tied up?"_

_She gave a devilish laugh, "Do you know how to catch a snitch Xiao Lang...you give information him that he and he alone will not be able to use", handing him a gun, "respectfully, he's your problem so you should kill him"_

"_CHAO IS NO SNITCH" he barked at her._

"_HE'S FBI. . . . . . . . . .KILL HIM OR ELSE I WILL". Silently she smirked in her mind. What will he do now? This was her test to prove his loyalty, she walked from and crossed her arms in amusement._

_Erik had the same look in his eyes. In an effort to observe her movements he circled the blood covered man. Returning to his previous position, he glanced over his shoulder, she was beginning to lose her patience._

'_Hell. . . . . . . . . . .any second she will come over here and do it herself'_

_He cast his sorrowful amber eyes over the red head man strapped to chair. His face slashed and beaten to a pulp, his clothes drench with sweat and blood._

_The man's bloodshot, puffy eyes focused on his, slowly he mouthed "Do it"._

_He hesitated, his voice was yelling in his head._

'_I shouldn't have agreed to this, it was stupid. Why did we make this pact? No. . . . . . . . .I can't, I can't do this, please don't make me do this Randi._

"_Do it" he repeated silently._

_He brought the gun slowly up to his temple and closed his eyes._

_The muffled sounds from the silencer reverberated through his fingers._

_That was it. . . . . . . he just lost his soul. . . . . . . . he killed his best friend._

When he came to, Sakura's big emerald eyes were staring back at him. Nonchalantly turning his head away from her, he gazed out the window.

"We're here? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"I tried but I guess you were too tired. . . . . . . . .you haven't been sleeping well huh"

He didn't respond.

"The plane has been sitting here a few minutes. The pilot asked that we stay in our seats. . . . . . . . "

"Wha. . . . . . . . " His eyes began to panic as he noticed a black SUV pulling up alongside the plane. Two Hong Kong Immigration officers climbed out the backseat. His eyes dipped, you can see that he was strategizing his next move, but they were on a plane, they were trapped nowhere to run, no escape, what can he do?

"Listen, the plane is going to be boarded. Don't panic, do what they say. Please don't say anything" he stressed.

She heard heavy footsteps trudging up the aisle, seconds later the officers were standing next to her, her expression was frightful. 'Oh no Immigration, again'

"Zhang Jie Wu, you need to come with us", one of the men instructed in a firm stern voice.

"This young lady is accompanying me" he replied.

"Then she comes too, get up both of you"

Sakura's lips began to tremble, her eyes were overflowing with tears. One of the men had a firm grip on her arm and the other officer was holding on to Syaoran. The other passengers were muttering and covering their mouths.

Feeling humiliated she kept her head down.

The men shoved them into the back seat on either side of the vehicle. Silently, tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were now fixed on the plane when the vehicle drove off.

Then the silence broke, "Was that really necessary Eriol?"

"Yes it was, I'll explain when we get back to the house"

She was afraid to look, definitely that was his voice. Her eyes drifted to the back of the driver's navy blue hair, 'What the hell is going on? Eriol is a criminal too. Now I'm being dragged into it'

Sakura's behavior was cold and withdrawn.

They drove for almost an hour. Whatever this place was it was huge, the gates were solid and the walls were really high. From the outside it looks like a maximum security prison.

After another two minute drive, with lush greenery and trees on either side of the road, they approached a charming mansion. When Eriol parked the vehicle both he and Syaoran got out simultaneously, she didn't move an inch. She was numb and non-responsive; her body was jolted when the car door flung open. Syaoran grabbed her by her arm yanking her out the backseat.

"What's wrong now Sakura" Syaoran said agitated.

"LET GO OF ME SYAORAN. AND YOU ERIOL, YOU'RE IN THIS MESS TOO. NO WONDER SHE WANTS A DIVORCE..."

"SAKURA STOP IT, YOU DON'T _KNOW_ WHAT'S GOING ON"

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

In a somber and monotonous tone Eriol responded, "Syaoran its okay, leave her alone...Let's go in the house"

Alone with her disappointment and her thoughts, they left her standing at the bottom of the stairs. She was confused. What happened over the last ten years, the people she loved and respected morphed into strangers and/or criminals?

She walked into the house slamming the front door behind her. Eriol and Syaoran had disappeared. Not knowing what to do with herself, she simply flopped down on the couch.

Eriol was hastily leading Syaoran upstairs.

"Someone's onto you Syaoran"

"How do you know that?"

"Meilin's system flagged the intruder, they're just snooping around. I spoke to Commander and they're securing your information at your Headquarters. You should be safe for now. But Meilin is trying to trace the hack"

They entered Meilin's domain still talking over her shoulders.

"What's up cuz, you had me worried. I thought you were dead" she said cynically focusing on the monitors.

"You wish, don't you?"

She smiled naughtily as her eyes darted from left to right. "You know I love you. . . . . . .I don't know how long this is gonna take. I could be here all night. These encryption codes are fucking awesome, really, I'd like to meet this bastard"

"We're really glad you're enjoying this challenge and you're taking your work so seriously. Maybe you should lay off the video games then you. . . . . . ."

"Go to hell Eriol, I don't report to you"

"Maybe you should, as a matter of fact I will request it" her mood changed as she drifted away from the conversation, ". . . . . . what, no witty retort?"

Meilin was sitting upright with her hands resting on her lap in a petrified state, only her eyes were danced across the screens.

'I know this signature' she thought.

"Eriol we should leave her to work, call us when you find anything" Syaoran remarked.

Not looking back, she shooed them out the room.

Gradually a smile crept across her face, "Son of a bitch. . . . . . . . . .Kamon Karter" Quickly she fumbled through her things on her large desk. A few seconds later she found her earpiece then she instantly made a call. While she waited on the connection she closed the door to her room.

"Aloha" the recipient answered

"What?" Meilin said confused

"You said the next time you call you'll be in Hawaii"

"Ha, I wish. Hey. . . . . . . remember that huge favor you owe me where I saved your ass and you didn't have do time in a State Prison and you didn't have to end up on an episode of Locked Up Abroad"

"*chuckles* Yeah"

"I want to cash in"

"Whatever you need doll face"

"I can see you"

"What?"

"You're running a name against law enforcement agencies around the world aren't you, why?"

"That's what I get paid for Mei. What gave me away?"

"Your signature, I know it remember. . . . . . . . .Kamon, I want you to stop. The person you're looking into is my cousin. And if he gets caught you know what will happen to him"

"Mei I can't. . . . . . ."

"Yes you can. Please, do this for me and we'll call it even"

"Okay, but next time I won't be able do anything about it, I can only inform you"

"Thank you, fair enough but tell me, how were you able to track him?"

"Through a Dr Sakura Kinomoto from Tomoeda, Japan, we were looking into her at first. I dug up an old Facebook account. There are some cute pics with you too, I wish I'd met you back then you were so hot"

"I'm still hot"

"Touché"

"Kamon, who are you working for?"

"That's enough Mei, I think we're even now"

"Okay, thanks and when I get to Hawaii, I'll give you a call"

"Sure!"

This was strange, 'Why would anyone be looking at Syaoran through Sakura Kinomoto?'

Eager to reveal her discovery she came charging towards the living room area. Her eureka moments was something she took pride in, always the being the first know any piece of information, gave her a sense of supremacy in times like these.

"Okay I know. . . . . . . . . " her triumph was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Meilin?"

"Wha. . . . . . . . .Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto? What are you doing here?" Turning to Eriol wide eyed she asked "What is she doing here?"

In Sakura's mind Meilin hadn't changed much since college. On her arm were two additional tattoos apart from the other six Sakura already knew about. Her black hair was in a high ponytail plait down to the back of her knees. Standing tall in a tank top, shorts and combat boots, Meilin firmly bit her lip and gazed at Syaoran intensely.

"We should talk about this privately" Syaoran gestured motioning his eyes down the corridor.

Soon they were all huddled in the hallway whispering to each other.

"What the fuck Syaoran, I thought Eriol told you no loose ends. What is she still doing with you?"

"It's complicated Meilin"

"Yes it is. The reason people were able to investigate _you_ is because of _her_"

"I don't understand"

"Someone is looking into Dr. Kinomoto; I wasn't able to get the details"

"But you _know_ who's doing this?" Eriol cut in peering over his glasses.

"I know the _hacker_ that's all, I recognized his signature. Our faces were on some old pics in her suspended Facebook account. I don't know who he's working for, and I don't know where he's located, he could be anywhere even right here in Hong Kong. . . . . . .Wait, does she know about this operation?"

"No Meilin" Syaoran countered.

"Well you two know I can't keep a secret, right? So either one of you tell her soon or I will"

"Mei. . . . . . . "

"No I don't care about protocol. Technically, she's involved now if anything happens to her at least she will know why"

After making her point, she walked away from them and made her way back to the living room leaving Eriol and Syaoran alone. But she was right, it's possible that anything _can_ happen to Sakura. Syaoran didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to think about anything, he needed sleep. Without acknowledging Eriol he went upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Meilin's eyes rolled when she heard the noise resonated through the house, she was now seated in front of Sakura.

"That was Syaoran wasn't it?"

"Yeahhhh. . . . . . . But don't worry, we ignore him"

"I like your tattoos, what that one. It's Chinese right?" pointing to the two tattoos on her right forearm.

"Yeah, it's my name, I got this scorpion after college" she turned to the side and lifted her top "then I got this one last year"

The tattoo started below her armpit down her side, curving towards her flat stomach and ending on her hip, it was a colorful rose vine.

"Nice. So you have nine tattoos" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nah ten, I can't show you the other one" Meilin commented flatly.

"So what are you doing now?"

"I can't talk about that Sakura"

"*sigh* Clearly, so you're in the same _business_ as Syaoran and Eriol"

"What _business_ is that?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon. . . . . . . . I promise. In the meantime let's get you settled in a room"

* * *

Sakura found herself waking up around 6:30pm.

Beyond the room door she could hear the sounds of somebody being attacked or fighting. Exiting the room cautiously, she did her best not to make a sound walking on the balls of her feet down the stairs to the disturbance. Warily gripping the side of the door frame she peeked around the side.

A quirky smile crept on her face when she observed Meilin and Syaoran sparring.

Lethargically she inched her way into the room, Eriol was absorbed so intently that he didn't notice her standing next to him.

Unconsciously she blushed when her eyes loomed over the glistening sweat on Syaoran's face and his bare upper body, his muscles flex with every strike, his firm thighs imprinted in his cargo shorts showing off his lean muscular calves. You can practically see the cogs of lustful thoughts turning in her mind. Trying hard to suppress her infatuation she folded her lips hard but it didn't stop her from glowing at the divine masculine form before her.

Not wanting to disturb Sakura's 'moment' Eriol simply bent his head and observed her from the corner of his eye.

"So when am I going to get to fight with you?" she shouted over to Syaoran instantly bring the round to a halt.

"Excuse me?" he replied breathless ". . . . . . . .Sakura you don't want to spar with me"

"Why not?"

"I may 'unintentionally' hurt you" he replied coyly.

"Hmm, too late for that" she muttered under her breath boring into his eyes. Eriol's head snapped to the right as he clearly overheard her remark.

Syaoran tightened his jaw when she mouthed the words. "I heard that"

Eriol interjected in a gentle voice, "Sakura if you want I will spar with you"

"No Eriol" Syaoran shot back immediately.

"Thanks Eriol...but trust me Syaoran Li won't 'hurt' me. It's him that needs to worry about me"

The words she mumbled before pinched him on the surface but the thought of this petite woman opposing him was all but laughable. "You?. . . . . . . .Hurt me? Is that a challenge Dr Kinomoto?"

"Yes it is" she replied in low menacing voice.

"You wanna do this now?" encouraging her advances.

"Yes I do" she answered baiting him further.

Meilin interjected with an uncomforting voice, "Sakura that's not a good idea"

"Meilin don't worry about me" she replied in a reassuring voice.

"Actually it's not you that I'm worried about" she murmured moving away from the space.

Syaoran toweled his face and positioned himself in fighting stance.

She was poised calm with her eyes fixed on him, his face, his emotions, they moved simultaneously towards each other, the movement of her hands seemed gently but they were powerful. Every attempt he would make to touch her face it was easily deflected, she distracted him by accelerating circular motions of her hands, seeing an opening she slapped him on his mouth with the back of her hand, Eriol chuckled in surprise at the sudden strike. Syaoran paused and trailed his tongue over his lip, he tasted blood. He hasn't felt blood in his mouth since he was a teenager, he squared his jaw ready for the next round.

Sakura could tell that he was little annoyed, but she remained composed. Again, they moved towards each other this time Sakura raise her legs to kick him in his side. Syaoran countered by blocking her foot with one hand then striking the other hand palm forward into her diaphragm, her skin burned but the force of the strike rippled through her chest. She grimaced in pain her breathing was uneven, she noticed that his face became smug and conceited, she realized that he was trying to prove a point.

Oh. . . . . . but this time she was prepared

Syaoran's feet were quick, she realized he was trying to throw off her footwork and he was gearing up to deliver a punch. His fist was mere inches from her face when she blocks. With her other hand she delivers a potent chop to his side. He let out an agonizing moan, now that he was distracted by the pain she deliver a hard slap on his ear.

He staggered backwards shell-shocked and disoriented. On the other hand Sakura didn't act a bit worried.

His discomfort was so unbearable, he couldn't look at her.

And now his suspicions from the motel in Japan were confirmed.

With her victorious smile she noted, "You haven't changed Syaoran Li...you shouldn't fight with your emotions" Meilin and Eriol were speechless and frozen.

Realizing that _this_ was over, Sakura simply left the room.

"Arghhh, wha. . . . . . . .what? What just happened?" Syaoran huffed winded and sticking his finger in his ear.

Meilin snickered, "You got your ass handed to you by a woman, I tried to warn you. Touya's been training her in Tai Chi after you left, she got better at it"

"Are you ok?" Eriol asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. We'll meet in two hours. Meilin contact Huang to get the details of the bust tonight"

"You're joining us Syaoran?" enquired Eriol

"Yeah why not, this should be interesting"

* * *

**Enjoy *woo hoo* - REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is rated M for a reason. **

**Don't read if you're not comfortable with violence and/or death.**

**And please don't complain about the upcoming chapters, ****read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The harbor night air was extremely cold, there was light wisp of mist moving across the water. It was after nine and the atmosphere was still, quiet.

A beige panel van rolled up to the gates. From a distance, the conversation was incoherent between the security guard and the driver but you can see there was an understanding, driver identified, guard slides open gates.

On and off the harbor compound the illicit activities were being monitored by a tactical group of men and women positioned in the shadows.

**TEAM TWO – "Final package just entered the compound"**

**TEAM ONE - "Copy Team two. Wait for confirmation, I repeat wait for confirmation. Team three do you have eyes on the container"**

**TEAM THREE – "Copy Team three. We have eyes on the container, forty-three subjects all female. Eight more subjects coming out of van, no sign of Khmer"**

**TEAM ONE - "Rae, do you have eyes on the targets"**

**MEILIN - "Yes Team one, infrared is picking up six persons on board, three above deck, two in the engine room and one in the captain's quarters, I believe the two in the engine room are our boys. . . . . .WAIT, a small vessel is moving towards the starboard side of the ship. I can see three more totaling nine, I repeat you have nine persons"**

**TEAM ONE - "Are they boarding the ship Rae?"**

**MEILIN - "Affirmative"**

Fifty-one women were placed in row on the deck of the ship. Most of them were weak, shivering from the frigid night or. . . . . . . from fear. Their faces covered dirt and tears.

**TEAM THREE – "Khmer has just boarded the vessel, I repeat we have Khmer on the deck"**

Like an Admiral inspecting his soldiers, a shady, intimidating man accompanied by two others walked slowly in front of the cue of women. Savagely, he groped and examined every detail, hair color height, weight, eye color.

Eventually, he approached a lovely crimson-hair woman; her entire body cringed at the sight of him but when he grabbed her jaw she retaliated and spat on him. Obviously offended he punched her in the jaw forcing her head to the side.

**TEAM TWO - "Team one, a subject is resisting and Khmer is using excessive force. I repeat Khmer is using excessive force"**

Unexpectedly, the sound of a gunshot rippled through the quiet night. Everyone watched on in horror as the woman collapsed to the floor, the man stood over her and delivered another shot into her lifeless body. Moments later two men could be seen dragging the motionless body across the deck and over the side of the ship.

**TEAM ONE – "DISABLE TARGETS NOW GO GO GO"**

With strategic precision, one by one, the five henchmen on deck collapsed around the women. Dazed and confused the women began to scream and scamper. The sole man standing held his firearm frightfully in front of him and carefully walking backwards. He was confused swinging his hand from left to right not knowing where the next shot would come from.

"FREEZE" one of the men from below deck was holding a gun to the back of his head. The Captain of the ship was already being escorted in handcuffs above deck by the other undercover agent from below.

Approximately thirty something agents were now storming the vessel with their weapons drawn. All of them were dressed in black clothing and some of them wearing ski masks.

With his gun positioned directly on the man, a team leader announced "Gan Khmer, you're under arrest for kidnapping, human trafficking and most recently murder"

Below the masks navy eyes smiled at amber, the other Agents were engaged in soothing and assisting the distraught, frightened women.

**MEILIN – "Team one, what's happening"**

**ERIOL – "We have Khmer Rae, we got him. We're on to the next one now"**

**MEILIN – "Be careful; see you in two days guys"**

Meilin pulled her earpiece out of her right ear and stretched her arms.

Finally, her mind was at ease as her cousins were safe and another scumbag is going to jail for a very long time. She stretched her arms above her head, cracked her fingers and her neck.

Then a devious smile crept across her face, seconds later she was knocking on Sakura's room door.

"Yeah" Sakura called out.

"It's me Meilin"

"Come on in"

"Get dressed we're going to meet up with some old friends at the club. Don't ask it's a surprise"

"Are the guys going with us?"

"Naw, Eriol and Syaoran won't be around for a couple of days, so it's just us girls. . . . . . .so c'mon"

"Okay" Sakura beamed excitedly.

* * *

**Two days later**

Eriol and Syaoran were traveling in their heavily tinted black SUV through the city. They've been crawling through heavy traffic for almost forty minutes since they left the hotel.

"Davenport is on his way back to Japan as we speak. The field office there will take over. We have enough audio to make an arrest in a few days the district prosecutor's case is solid"

"Will Xiao Lang be arrested?" Syaoran asked playfully.

"I'm not sure Syaoran, probably _he_ should. When this price-fixing scandal erupts, a lot of high profile figures are gonna shit themselves. That's not a bad. . . . . . . . ." Eriol's voice faded as his eyes gazed past Syaoran outside the passenger side window, to a sidewalk restaurant.

"What are you looking. . . . .at?"

Now watching in the same direction, Syaoran fumbled to get his cell phone out his jacket. Immediately he pressed speed dial.

"Wèi" Meilin answered cheeky

"Where are you?" Syaoran enquired

"I'm in my room tracking your vehicle" she replied in a droning tone

"And where's Sakura"

Silence

Silence

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .More silence

"You're looking her aren't you?"

"What is she doing out by herself. . . . .and who's that guy she's with?"

"That's her ex from college. The incomparable Fye Mignogna *sigh*, he saw her at the club two nights ago"

"You took her to a club Meilin. . . . . . . ."

"HEY, I didn't realize Sakura was our prisoner Syaoran. . . . . ."

"That's not what I meant, the other day you said someone is running a search on her, and now she's out in the open"

"C'mon Syaoran she can take care of herself, or did you forget when she slapped your ass around the other day. . . . . . ."

"Hey, that happened because I allowed it to. . . . . . . ."

Not caring and cutting him off, she snapped. "Yeah whatever, you know what Syaoran I'm not _babysitting_ Dr. Kinomoto. She wanted to go out, so I lent her my car and I tagged her, she's wearing my earrings. She's safe, I have her on a camera from the restaurant and a traffic cam across the street. When you're done having your mental breakdown and you have any sensible questions to ask, feel free to call me back"

Her voice was replaced with a rhythmic sound of a dial tone, Syaoran glanced at the phone and shoved it into his pocket. His fingers were tapping against his thigh as the car moved forward slowly in the frustrating traffic.

Syaoran could only look on as the pair were laughing and talking. . . . . . . wait, the man was holding Sakura's hand and rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

The word **jealousy** was etched on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, the sight of Sakura being moonstruck by another man, a very good-looking man might I add, was burning a hole into his chest.

Before he could even move Eriol restrained his arm, "Don't even _think_ about getting out of this car Syaoran. Meilin says she's safe, don't turn this into a problem. She's just having coffee with some guy, leave it alone"

* * *

From time to time Bahn would invite Tomoyo to walk with him in the gardens. He figured she was a placid, nature-loving woman and this he appreciated being a nature-lover himself. Something about this place made her forget the veracity of her circumstances.

Usually, she would accompany him and they would just stroll but for some reason today, he wanted to talk.

"When I was a boy I would leave the village and come here. This was once a vast empty field. Tall grass, ocean breeze everywhere. In the spring, I would lay in the grass over there" pointing across the grounds "this place has always been special to me. As I got older I promised preserve this place."

"Oh you live nearby Bahn-san"

"I did. When I was seven I lost my mother and my sister to cholera"

"I am so sorry Bahn-san, so it was just you and your father"

"No as a matter of fact, I never knew my father. My older brother took care of me alone. . . . . . . . . it was hard but he did his best. I bought this land a few years ago then I had my mother and sister moved here"

"So. . . . . . . . .they're buried here"

"Yes Tomoyo. . . . . . . .don't be so concerned. That's why I created this garden, I pay tribute to all my ladies with flowers. . . . . . . . .I have to admit, I've taken a liking to you Tomoyo. You remind me of my deceased sister Anchisa, you are very kind and nurturing. You're different from the others"

"Thank you Bahn-san"

Suddenly she realized that he stopped so turned to face him. His eyes were focused on stone pathway, "Tomoyo, Can I trust you?"

"Yes, of course" she replied eagerly

"Very soon, Cai Cai will be leaving"

"But, she's hasn't been here long Bahn-san. Where will she go?"

What happened next made Tomoyo shudder; Bahn simply raised his head, trailed his eyes over the wide assortment of flowers in his garden and produced an ominous smile.

His voice echoed in her mind, _I pay tribute to all my ladies with flowers_.

Taking a strong breath breath, clearly she understood. It was hard when she tried to subdue her astonishment, her wide, glossy eyes survey the garden. . . . . . .and my god, this was a huge garden.

* * *

They were quietly having breakfast when Sakura walked into the kitchen chipper. "You two are back, good morning"

Syaoran deliberately averted his eye to the other side of the room so she wouldn't be in his view.

"Good morning" Eriol and Meilin said in unison.

Sakura arched her eyebrows when didn't hear a response from Syaoran. She shrugged her shoulders and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. Boldly glimpsing over her shoulder, she asked Meilin.

"What's the matter with him?"

"He's mad that you've been going out for the last two days" she snickered.

'What the hell?'

Gently placing the coffee cup on the counter, she slowly walked up to him with her arms folded.

"Is this true Syaoran you're mad because I left the house...without _your_ permission. Is that it?. . . . . . . .you're not my father you know. I don't understand you, the past two weeks have been hell. I've been shot at on two occasions, drugged, running for my life and placed in uncomfortable situations because _you_ kidnapped me and I'm not supposed to at least make the best of it and enjoy myself, what do you want from me?"

Eriol and Meilin were both watching on but Syaoran remained staring at his cup without flinching. She became upset when he didn't react to her ramblings. Forgetting her coffee on the counter, she stormed off.

When he raised his head, his eyes stared daggers at his cousins, "You two stay out my business, this isn't High school"

Syaoran stood up suddenly causing the chair to topple over, he found himself heading straight upstairs to her room.

"You organized Sakura and her ex to meet up at the club didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Eriol" she retorted with a straight face. . . . . . . . .LIE, LIE, LIE

But Eriol knew who he was dealing with.

"He's gonna tell her" he stated.

"I doubt it" Meilin giggled softly.

"You wanna bet. . . . . . "

She jumped when the door slammed against the wall, he appeared as if was about to attack her, but he wouldn't, he won't dare. With his eyes fixed on her face he exhale then slam the door behind him. With every step he took towards her, she took one step back.

"Why did you come with me Sakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"AT THE HOSPITAL, WHY DID YOU COME WITH ME?" he repeated

"Are you out of your mind, you kidnapped me remember?"

"No I didn't" he scoffed pointing to her face, "you could've defended yourself if you wanted to. You could have disabled me in that elevator, but you didn't. You were curious, you choose to see what Xiao Lang was like, you brought yourself into this.

"No, I. . . . . . . .I"

"Don't lie to me, Sakura you took a hell of chance. What if I was truly evil, what if I didn't care about you. The police may found you handcuffed to that steering wheel with a bullet in your head"

"But you're not the type of person, are you Syaoran?"

"That's not the point. . . . . . . .I left Japan because I didn't want things to get crazy. . . . . . . . .between me and Tomoyo, between you and Tomoyo, between you and me. I couldn't bring myself to tell I her that didn't love her. You were so focused on Tomoyo's feelings that you didn't realize how I felt about you. . . . . . ."

"No Syaoran, I knew. . . . . . . ."

"You knew? How? When?"

* * *

**Nine years ago (Three months before Syaoran left Japan) **

"_We'll stop here for today"_

"_Ugh, thank you"_

"_You know what your problem is; you have a mental block towards Math. All you have to do is remember these formulas Sakura, it's easy"_

"_Yeah, it's easy for you Syaoran, stupid quadratic equations. Mental block or not I have to score at least 60% to bring up my grade"_

"_Don't worry I'll make sure that happens"_

"_*sigh* I want to talk to you about something. . . . . . . . .it's about you and Tomoyo"_

"_What?"_

"_I know I said I won't meddle in your relationship but, she's kinda concerned about something"_

"_I'm listening"_

"_You two have been dating over a year and a half and. . . . . . . . well. . . . . . . .she told me you haven't kissed her as yet. How come?"_

"_Honestly, I'm afraid she wouldn't like it"_

"_How would you know if you don't try?"_

"_Can I 'try' on you?"_

"_WHAT? HELL NO"_

"_Please, I don't want to look like a dork with Tomoyo"_

"_*sigh* Okay but this is only an experiment, nothing more"_

"_Of course"_

_Syaoran scooted over to her on the couch. His eyes were fixed on his lap, Sakura almost giggled at his nervous appearance. She has never kissed a boy either, so this would be 'learning experience' for both of them. _

"_Syaoran you're supposed to look at me"_

_He raised his head slowly. "Now what?" _

"_Close your eyes and slowly bring your lips to mine" she whispered. _

_His eyes were wide and his entire face was flushed. _

"_C'mon Syaoran don't make this weird before I change my mind"_

"_Okay okay" he exhaled softly, puffing his cheeks._

_He squeezed his eyes and pouted his lips moving closer to her face, Sakura hadn't shut her eyes yet. She found is expression quite amusing, cringing her face slightly she exploded into laughter, "What hell are you doing?"_

"_What? Am I doing it wrong?"_

"_Don't make that face and don't pout your lips. Jeez you really don't know what you're doing huh. Just relax, relax" _

_Unwittingly, she massaged the back his head, it was a habitual thing she did whenever he was nervous. He found his eyes piercing into her exceptional bright emerald gems, in return she was simply smiling back at him. Then without a second thought it happened, he surged forward taking her mouth by surprise. _

_Blink. . .Blink. . .Blink. . .She was stunned. _

_His actions were slow and tender. Sucking her lips, first the bottom then the top. _

_Finally her eyelids fluttered close, slowly parting her lips allowing their tongues to collide. The warmth and the taste of his mouth shocked her senses. In the silence of the room, the sound of lips smacking on each other echoed through the space. Teasingly his teeth grazed against her lips which made her smile. She felt her body moving downwards on the couch, his hands were firmly around her waist._

"_Okay that's enough you two"_

_Leaping off the couch, Syaoran was jolted out of his enraptured state, when he heard that all too familiar gruff voice._

"_TOUYA, WE WERE. . . . . . .IT'S NOT WHAT YOU. . . . . ." she stuttered totally mortified and was on the verge of hyper-ventilating._

"_I heard Kaijuu, you two were 'experimenting', sure. And you, you're not allowed to conduct any more 'experiments' on my sister, or else I'll break your legs"_

"_Sakura I think I should go" Syaoran announced timidly keeping his sights solely on Touya._

"_Yeah you do that" Touya answered quickly._

* * *

"After that kiss I knew" she replied.

"Well if you knew, why were you grilling me about it?"

"I wanted you to say it. Syaoran we weren't stupid, Tomoyo was upset that you couldn't face us. She knew I was unhappy and she blamed herself for it. And then you weren't willing to speak to any of us but Eriol reassured us that you were okay and to give you some time. Then, fast forward nine or ten years, you still haven't spoken to either of us since you left. Five years ago you don't even show up to Eriol's wedding, then you turn up unconscious in Tomoeda Hospital"

"So what, you want an apology?"

"No I don't Syaoran truly, I don't. I mean it was easy to. . . . . . . "

"You think it was easy. You have no idea how I struggled with that decision. The hardest thing I ever did to this day, was leaving you in Tomoeda. . . . . . . .I never meant to hurt you Sakura, when I left it almost killed me. . . . . . . . ."

Before he knew it, she grabbed the back of his head silencing him with an aggressive kiss. This set off a huge spark in his brain, he couldn't control himself. He reacted feverishly devouring her mouth, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny body and tracing his tongue in her mouth. It seemed that he wasn't getting enough from her, his mind was screaming, he wanting more of her lips, more of her body.

Sakura's breaths couldn't keep up with the momentous rush, wailing softly between each kiss he wasn't sure if she moaning or sobbing. After a few seconds their kiss rhythmically slowed.

Their hold on each other was so absolute, she was still clutching his hair. It felt like they couldn't stop. All the years they've missed each other so much, this moment said everything without saying anything. The woman he loved all his life was in his arms and he didn't want to let her go again.

But the heated moment came to a tender agonizing end when Syaoran's lips broke away from her. He could feel her shivering in his arms.

Next, he brought her head to his chest, he could feel some of his burdens were being lifted and in that moment he decided to make things right. Giving her a tighter embrace before letting her go, he whispered.

"Sakura we have to talk"

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback guys :) **

**Khiyo **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY FANFIC NATION**

**I'm trying my best to not let the story lag because I know you readers are engaged in other stories. So good news - I got some time off from work and I've just completed chapters 8 &amp; 9 but I'll only update chp 8 today. Why? **

**This chapter if kinda long and the other one is even longer. . . . .and steamy. Depending on what kinda of reviews I get for this chapter I will know what to do with the next one. So read. . . enjoy. . .review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After closing the door behind him, he appeared stunned or bemused. How was he is supposed to feel? All these years of suppressing his feelings for her just went up in smoke in a few seconds. Sharing another unexpected kiss with Sakura wasn't something he could wrap his mind around. . . . . . .yes he relished it but, at that moment it made him feel vulnerable.

His convictions were uprooted by Eriol's footsteps booming towards him.

"I think something's wrong. Long Xin contacted me, and not long afterwards Commander communicated us. . . . . . . he doing a conference call in three minutes."

Syaoran was stunned as his face paled, "Commander?"

"Yeah I know this _has_ to be important" Eriol continued as they trudged into Meilin's room apprehensive and confused.

Spinning around on her task chair she smirked at Syaoran with her well-known mischievous Cheshire cat expression, "Did you tell her?"

"No Meilin" Syaoran replied mockingly.

She gave a broad grin. Then shoved her opened palm towards Eriol. Digging into his pocket he slapped a hundred dollar bill in her hand. Syaoran didn't want to know, wagers were a daily exploit common amongst them.

Safely pocketing her winnings she turned to Syaoran once more, "Soooo, what were you doing in her room Syaoran? You had seventeen minutes. That's enough time to . . . . . . . I don't know"

"Stop it Meilin" he said with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

The conversation was interrupted by a chime from the huge monitors as they came to life. They were being linked into a conference session with a robust older gentleman. Meilin sat up straight in her task chair with an enormous smile on her face and huge eyes.

"Good morning lady and gentlemen. I'll get straight to it, the arrest of Gan Khmer has sparked some retaliations in Thailand and Cambodia. Two undercover agents from Gan's group were executed since his incarceration, one from the FBI and one from the DEA. The UN has pulled out their operatives. We believe the best way to take down these groups, is simultaneously. Making sporadic arrest is useless. We're getting a lot of chatter about an informal gathering there in Hong Kong. Eriol have you heard anything?"

"Yes Commander. I received a call from Long Xin ten minutes ago. He requested to meet with Lynch and Xiao Lang tomorrow. As you know, Lynch is simply a voice and the man leading Xiao Lang. What do you think?" Eriol questioned with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hmmm. . . . . . .I don't know it could be a trap. Until now, Lynch's identity has thrived on the fact that he's unknown. Putting your image out there can make you a target. However, if you come forward now, it can be seen as a sign of goodwill and that you're willing to work together with them. I'll have to think about it Eriol. Did he ask for anything else?"

"Yes actually he requested that I make arrangements for the meeting."

"Good, *laughter* seeing that you're one of the most powerful men in Asia, you'll get it done. Even though our UN colleagues are gone they're still working all cases from their base, so contact your liaison for China. Everyone across the southern Asia will be upraised of the recent events, after this _meeting_ I want _all_ of you to come to Beijing; that includes you Syaoran. No more rouge activities, this is getting too dangerous, you're not a lone wolf. Oh that reminds me. Detective Neville is in Hong Kong on some impromptu vacation. I think he's following you Syaoran, be careful."

"Yes Uncle" he replied with his head bowed.

"Meilin, how are you doing young lady?"

"I'm fine Uncle, I haven't seen or heard from you in so long"

"Mei, you know when you don't hear from me, that's a good thing"

"I know Uncle" she replied blushingly.

"Find out where Detective Neville is staying. He has a lot of family there. Monitor his movements so you can him and Syaoran apart"

"Will do Uncle"

"Eriol"

"Yes father"

"I have some information"

Eriol's face suddenly came to life, "We found out that Bahn has property in Phuket. He converted some old condos into a mansion. It's said he owned the land for eleven years. One of our agents has seen her. No harm has come to her. Like I said before we have to work on a strategy to take down all of them at the same time. If we fail, Bahn won't hesitate to move her again or worse"

Thinking of the latter made Eriol squirm mildly. Apart from that he was grateful for the news. "Thank you father"

"I believe this situation is becoming strained, I need you to be careful. . . . . . ALL of you. See you soon" he reinforced as he concluded the conference call. The monitors returned to its usual appearance of flashing information and activity screenshots.

Meilin scrunched her face in annoyance, "That's just great. Yue and I were planning on spending the weekend together. . . . . .No uh uh, fuck this, he's coming with me. I need to spend some quality time with my fiancé. What, you people think I don't have a life. . . . . ."

Eriol rolled his eyes and Syaoran shook his head as Meilin carried on her tirade monologue until she exited the room.

"Well, we should get started now" Eriol stated "I'll contact Gage to make all the arrangements at the Mandarin Oriental. We should be there for two or three days. Meilin and I should go from tonight to set up and sweep the rooms."

"What about Sakura?" Meilin interjected from behind them re-entering the room. "We can't keep dragging her behind us. We didn't even tell Uncle. We have to tell her, now".

"NO" Syaoran maintained clinching his fists in frustration.

She approached him swiftly and unsympathetic, "I know what you're doing Syaoran and it's not fair. You can't mould your future based on what happened to Eriol and Randi"

Syaoran face hardened but she was right. Sakura has to know. That was one of the best things about Meilin; she was the constant voice of reason within their group.

For the first time, Sakura was invited into Meilin's space. Her emerald eyes danced around the room. Was she in the middle of some international espionage agency? Huge flat screen monitors. Large carrying cases with padded interiors sat in one corner of the room. To her left, she was seated next to a table with a jumbled arrangement of devices, wiring and assorted parts. Curiously she proceeded to touch when she heard Meilin's blared voice from across the room, "Sakura no. Please don't touch anything"

The trio of cousins were huddled together visibly conversing and gesticulating about something intense and important. Meilin unexpectedly broke off from them, against her will Syaoran firmly yanked her back. "No let me do it" he said quietly.

Sakura bit her bottom lip intently and clasped her hands as they made their way to her. Syaoran took a deep breath. Shoving his hands into his pants pockets, he stared at her facial features. Then, he began to explain.

"Five years ago, there was a massive increase in money laundering across Southern Asia. The FBI realised that there was a lot of illegal activity going on. Where and who they couldn't identify. We're part of a team of Special and Undercover Agents put together to infiltrate organized crime in Asia. We come from different law enforcement organisations the FBI, INTERPOL, the UN, DEA and the Bureau of Diplomatic Security"

She scrunched her face confused, she didn't know how to process this new information. "You're messing with me right"

"No I am not" he continued. "Special Agent Meilin Li is this region's senior technical analyst and Special Agent Eriol Hiiragizawa is a field operative both of them are with the FBI"

"And what organisation do _you_ work for?" she enquired as narrowed her eyes.

"INTERPOL. Special Agent Syaoran Li"

Sakura sat stationary and cemented to the couch. Was she dreaming? This was complete 180. Minutes ago, she thought they were all criminals. Now they're Special Agents.

Taking his place next to her on the couch. Syaoran's voice softened and mindful of her state of confusion. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I wasn't sure if I could trust you"

"That means that" she whispered, her eyes trailed over to Eriol's gaze. Her demeanour became worried and apologetic ". . .I'm so sorry Eriol I didn't mean to . . ."

"That's okay Sakura you didn't know" he refuted softly, "but we want to show you what we're up against"

Turing around in her chair, Meilin's system resumed by the touch of a single keystroke. Instantly images flashed across the screens of the infamous criminals of Asia. Meilin began.

"Even though these people have diverse activities, what they all have in common is racketeering and money laundering. . . . . . Meet forty-three year old Justine Cruz, gunrunner. He functioned out of the Philippines. His wealth of knowledge comes from his experience in the Chinese army where he served for eighteen years. The bulk of his clients are located in the Middle East. He's no longer in operation the DEA captured him five weeks ago. Unfortunately, his absence has created a void in the black market. . . . . .Thirty- four year old Xeus Nix is a dignified and commendable family man according to his province. But, he's a drug trafficker. He controls several prostitution rings, 'massage parlours' and several street gangs in Taiwan. . . . . . . Twenty-five year old Kiet Ng aka Xin Long and twenty-eight year old Lawan Ng aka Skai controls the northern half of Thailand and South Korea. Xin Long has an extensive history throughout Asia he's cultured to say the least and quite handsome. A real gentleman, he's into classical art, music that sort of shit. Skai, is his older sister, she's much darker. You can say she's the evil half of the two. She's also his lieutenant and extremely dangerous; she's very skilled in knife fighting techniques. I don't think Syaoran would dare go up against her. . . . . . ." she bit out ridiculing her cousin standing behind her.

"I don't hit women Mei. . . . ."

"Moving right along" she yelled rebuffing his remark impolitely, ". . . . . Lynch Matsuo and Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang" she stated pointing to Syaoran, "controls Japan and a minor portion of Hong Kong City. They support counterfeiting, the illegal diamond trade, political corruption and international corporate crimes"

"Why is there no photo for Lynch" Sakura enquired indicating to the screen.

"Lynch is a multi-millionaire that has access to anything or anyone, or so it seems. No one ever sees Lynch, except Xiao Lang. He's shrouded in mystery" she giggled, "he's the authoritative voice behind Xiao Lang. . . . . .Eriol is Lynch. . . . . .Thirty-three year old Bahn Khmer and forty-one year old Gan Khmer controls the southern half of Thailand and some major parts of China. Bahn is married has two sons, he more or less heads the operations. His older brother Gan has no other relatives besides his brother. Their operations include money laundering, political kidnappings, human and drug trafficking."

"That's that creep from Thailand" Sakura shouted

"You've met Bahn Khmer?" Meilin asked suspiciously.

"Not really. Syaoran stopped him. It was a little unsettling and scary"

"Bahn Khmer has a. . . . . .how should I say it. He collects women. And the women he collects go missing after three months. However, nothing ever sticks because all of this is just speculation. We have no bodies and no evidence, just rumours and hearsay. We have an agent in his organisation. So far where _that_ is concerned, we have nothing"

"*sigh* Syaoran" Sakura called out mainly to catch his attention. "Who's Randi?"

A deafening silence over-shadowed the room.

Her sombre eyes now engrossed on his demeanour. His breath suddenly accelerated, this was so unexpected. Hiding this would be unacceptable at this point.

"I have to show you" he exclaimed softly, ". . . . let's go"

After an hour drive, she was strolling alongside Syaoran through a beautiful cemetery. Honestly, this was last place she was expecting to be. Despite her uneasiness this had to be important to him. Or else he wouldn't have shared this with her.

Distancing herself from her surroundings she spoke "Why INTERPOL? Why didn't you join the FBI like Eriol and Meilin?"

"The FBI is overrated. Randi and I figured that INTERPOL was better. When Eriol and Tomoyo moved to Washington he joined the FBI. And let's say Meilin was forced to use her skills for good. . . . . . it was that or go to jail"

"Wait, she got caught?" Sakura cackled.

"Yeah they caught up with her in an undercover operation in Taiwan. Then they made her an offer she couldn't refuse. She's really good you know"

"I know. . . . . Yue, Tomoyo and I had a taste of her in university. How long has this case been going on?"

"Almost three years" his voice faded.

Suddenly he stopped and slumped down one knee. His stare secured to the headstone in front of him. The inscription read:

**RANDI S. NEVILLE**

**MAY 12, 1987 – OCTOBER 04, 2012**

**SON FATHER HUSBAND**

**MAKE HAPPY THOSE WHO ARE NEAR,**

**AND THOSE WHO ARE FAR WILL COME**

His eyes were threatening to release tears.

"Randi was my best friend, my brother. When I left Tomoeda, we met up in high school here. Then we went off to University together. We were involved in a police sting on campus in our senior year. From there, we decided that we wanted to go into law enforcement. I used to talk him about you all the time. He couldn't wait to meet you. . . . .Randi and I were in the same undercover group in Japan. Seven months ago, Skai got word that he was linked to the FBI, which was obviously wrong. Years ago, Randi made promise that if he got caught it would be better for me to kill him. Why? He didn't want to be tortured, mutilated or his body undiscovered. When he got caught he's was beaten badly. It was so severe that I didn't recognise him and he was dying slowly. Skai was gonna kill him but she left that up to me"

"So, you killed him yourself?" tears welding up in her eyes.

"Yeah. . . . . .I did. I've been with INTERPOL almost five years and watched so many men and women die in this operation. It's like I'm waiting for my time to come. . . ."

"Don't say that. That's not gonna happen" her voice cracked from his comment.

Now standing on his feet, he directed his attention to her and began to emphasize, "I want you understand something Sakura. I've loved you for a very long time. But this is not a life I want for you. I don't want to be with you and you have wonder about my safety, my life. You deserve to be happy with someone who can give you a normal existence, _that_ life you were talking about in Java. I can't do that for you Sakura. As long as I'm doing this, I'm not safe neither are you" his voice was sincere and he was on the edge of breaking down.

The surroundings disappeared. She forgot that she was standing in a cemetery. Regretfully she understood his concern. But this was unreasonable in her mind.

"You shouldn't have to decide for me Syaoran" tears were now curving down her face and annoyance was now rushing through her body.

He swallowed hard, his chest constricted from her tearful countenance, "Oh yeah. Well that's it. I won't have you this way Sakura" he uttered harshly.

Slowly she began to tremble. He wanted to hold her but this would prolong her grief. Glimpsing over her shoulder his attitude became indifferent. He simply walked away from her back to the car.

Sakura couldn't wait to get back to the house. The journey was uncomfortable. In the passenger seat, her body was turned away from him, and he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Right when the car stopped in the driveway, she hurled herself out and ran into the house. Just to create enough distance between them.

Like frantic child she was looking for Meilin in her room. Then she remembered Eriol and Meilin went to set up at the Mandarin Oriental. Sakura and Syaoran were to meet them there for two in the afternoon the next day.

She spent the rest of the night with her legs against her chest and her back touching the bed's headboard. She was tense and despondent. Her brain was trying to process the revelations made earlier. The scene that played out at the cemetery was haunting her memory. Each time she reminiscence it made her chest would tighten and breaths would become jagged. He said he loved her, and he _does_ or else he wouldn't be doing this. She loved him too, but saying it at this point wouldn't any make sense.

This has to be real. It didn't feel like this with Fye.

'Wait, no I'm still mad at him for leaving me and for deciding that we shouldn't be together after all this time. He's not getting off so easy' she thought in vexing mood.

Through the dim light of the lamp the time was now 11:21pm. Sleep was now overdue.

'Hell, Syaoran was probably asleep by now. Anyway, why should I be losing sleep over this'

Her thoughts were being replaced by the nagging feeling of thirst. Gently sliding off the bed in an oversized t-shirt, she walked quietly on the balls of her feet towards her room door. As the door cracked open a small gasp left her mouth when her eyes made contact with a man standing against the rails opposite her room.

It was him. What was he doing? How did he know she'd be. . . . . . .whatever.

"What are you doing there?" she mumbled incoherently.

With his arm folded against his chest and tempestuous half lidded gaze boring into her. It was making her uneasy to the point where her knees would probably give out at any minute. He didn't say anything, he just. . . . . .stood there.

This was some kinda mind game and he was in control. She even forgot how she came to be standing in the doorway staring at her former best friend.

'Why is he standing there? I should go? This is getting creepy'

She meekly sucked on her bottom lip, then she remembered. . . . . .the dryness in her throat. To her absolute horror, she felt a light heat surging through her body. Her inner voice silently chastise herself for allowing him to do this to her.

If this was a game she wasn't about to fold.

But he was composed. . . . . . .so composed it was almost disturbing. Actually he was analysing her behaviour.

Tiling his head slightly he observed that she was uncomfortably gripping the doorknob and her feeble attempt to control her breathing hasn't gone unnoticed either. In one motion he pushed himself from banister lazily and advanced in two steps, just two steps. And now he was looking down at her, mere inches from her face.

"I couldn't sleep. And I can't stay away from you" he whispered. His words made her eyes widened.

Sakura almost took a step back in an attempt to escape. Common sense was demanding it. But why? She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. At the same time she didn't want to appear susceptible.

She closed her eyes to reply. When she parted her lips, nothing. Her eyes fluttered open. Damn, he was so close. His lips brushing against hers. Breaths mixing. Noses touching. Her body weight shifted leaning against his. Whether she would collapse yes or no it didn't matter. His arms were already possessively around her waist.

Making the first move this time, he slowly taunted her lips with his kiss. It was too good to stop. Kissing each other seemed so natural, so complete, so ideal, like two perfect jigsaw pieces. She was aware that they were alone. If she took a step back into the room, that would be it. And without a second thought she did. Triggering the obvious ripple effect.

"Sakura, are you sure about this" he spoke between the kiss.

"Yes" she answered eagerly.

Feverishly she began to tug at his t-shirt. He had to stop her or else he would lose control. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Sakura stop. . . .don't" he whispered grabbing her wrist tenderly

"I'm sorry you. . . . . you don't want to. . . ."

"Oh I do. Believe me" he snickered, "Don't rush it. . . . . .nothing ever happens before its time" he breathed against her ear, making her shiver.

"Sorry, I just thou. . . . . .", her weak apology was interrupted with his a soft sensual kiss.

* * *

**There it is. . . . . .review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I've decided that chapter 9 was way too long, so I broke it up. **

**Thanks to yingfa07, Desire, the mystery guest, jsarmi1090, Mimi Nini, Ultimate CCSfan , CupCake *hugs*, LoveLittleWolf, Flowers and Wilhelm Wigworthy. All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and I just wanted to say thank you.**

**Now. . . . .on to the steamy part of the story *Khiyo smirking mischievously***

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Every inch of him wanted to connect with her, to touch her. If he rushed himself he knew he would hurt her. Years after he left Tomoeda he thought about her so many ways that it became an unwarranted distraction. Hurting her wasn't part of it.

He kissed her carefully and sincerely, arching her back slightly in his arms. They still spoke the same language. She allowed herself to let go and give in to him. It felt the same, his kiss, his lips. After ten years that same electricity is heaving throughout her body for this man. His grasp on her waist constricted when his tongue slipped into her mouth. She in return inhaled deeply.

Pulling away briefly, her hands held onto his t-shirt and pulled it over his head in one motion. He swooped down again to devour the curves her neck sucking her skin intensely. The surface of her skin burn lightly. Every touch against his back felt so seductive. Deep in his mind he knew it, this was the only woman in the world that do this to him. Turn him into mush. Regardless he needed to focus.

All this time, their feet were shuffling across the room. Unexpectedly, the back of her legs made contact with her bed.

Slowly his hands travelled below her t-shirt. His fingertips found no hint of clothing, he smirked mischievously as his hands explored this rest of her nudity below the piece of clothing then expertly tearing it away from her body. Wasting no time, her fingers pushed his pants and underpants down pooling around his ankles.

Throwing her hands around his neck. She jumped onto him wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. His fingers became intertwined with her silky hair. The mild heat emanating from her body released her natural fragrance along her neck. Instinctively he held her close and inhaled the pleasurable scent.

Breaking away from him, she alluringly positioned herself on the middle of the bed. Taunting him with her stare to take her now. Moving upwards, he pried her legs apart smoothly. Her breathing accelerated when began to kiss her tenderly between her inner thighs, moving downward etching closer and closer. . . . . . . .until. Aroused even more he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her sex. The introduction of his tongue between her folds made her gasp for breath. She thought she was about to lose it when he felt his mouth sucked down hard on her. Her body trembled inside and out. Frantically her hands crumpled the sheet around her. She couldn't think, screaming would be better. Instead his name escaped her lips.

Oh his name it sounded so sweet. "Say it again" he encouraged her.

"SYAO. . .RAN" she exploded into a giddy release.

Destined to make her orgasm again, a wicked smile plastered his face. In a light tormenting manner, his tongue trailed its way up to her navel. Then a warm open-mouthed kiss ventured over her bare breast, flicking her peaks with his tongue delightfully. Sucking her mounds, and again her skin burned.

Smoothly, he inserted two digits within her warm, moist opening. In return all she can do is whimper and squirm under the penetration. The echoes of pleasure escaping her lips boosted his ego further.

He took her mouth again slowly aligning himself to her entrance. Another moan could be heard as he allowed the tip of his member to enter. Hesitating to go further, he felt her stiffened slightly. It took everything he had not to plunge himself into her. God she felt so good. As he moved in further her warmth enveloped him. Her muscles flexed around him tempting him to release himself now.

Then he began to move. Relaxed and moderate thrust. Anxiety washed her over face. 'Was she uncomfortable? I don't want to hurt her. . . . but she feels so good'. They both locked gazes. Her eyes relieved him of any doubt plaguing him in that moment. Now assured of the situation. He advanced it little more. Squeezing her hips demandingly then slamming himself into her. Control. Control.

Once more calling his name she threw her head back in ecstasy. He groaned with excitement. One swift motion he pulled her on top straddling him. She was a vision to behold. He grasped her hips firmly dragging her body down on his girth, her chest bobbing up and down. But he wasn't concentrated on her motions, he was fixated with the rapture on her face. Bringing himself upward he grabbed her firmly around her waist resting his head on her bosom. Control. Control.

In still of the night, their quickened breaths could be heard echoing throughout the space. Enough. Again, she found herself on her back with him towering over her. Lifting her legs, he her penetrated her deeper, motioning now with short and harder stabs.

She was driving him crazy. The light film of sweat on her skin. Her intoxicating scent. Her long auburn hair spread across the pillow. These are the images that will remain with him forever.

Sakura arched her back as he mildly tantalizes her peaks with his tongue. Her hands caressed his broad back, she was almost there. Wrapping his hand under her one knee, he amplified the force. Plunging himself into her more and more. Her body shuddered as she rocked her body hard against him. Breathing arduously nearing another climatic moment. He delighted himself as her muscles clinched around him. Overwhelmed with pleasure she screamed his name involuntarily. He couldn't hold back any longer either.

Crushing his lips against her own, trying to consume the delicious screams from deep within her throat. In his final act, he pinned her body down sinking her further into the mattress. Pounding her intensely, until finally he released himself into her.

Majestically hovering over her, he stared at her lovingly and panting uncontrollably. With his hands pinned firmly on the bed bedside her body. He took a moment to admire the love of his life lying beneath him. He swooped down and captured her lips with an unequivocal and whole-hearted kiss.

Afterwards, he slid next to Sakura resting his chin to the top of head. When their breathing began to stabilize, she found herself snuggling against his chest. Naturally, he pulled her in closer. Soon enough, she was sleeping in his arms.

This was their moment. It was real, intimate. One that he would cherish forever. This was more than sex. Wishing that he stay forever like this, in this moment, he muttered "I love you Sakura" as he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

When they entered the hotel lobby it was half five . . . . . . so yeah, they were very late.

He didn't care though. She made the mistake by sexually taunting Syaoran when they woke up around eleven. Her punishment for unknowingly arousing him turned into him ravaging her body over and over. In bed and again in the shower. Nevertheless, he decided a few hours ago, that being with Sakura was worth more than this operation.

She couldn't help but grin biting her lip, looking down at Syaoran's fingers protectively laced with hers. When they came upon the door of Meilin's three bedroom suite he cupped her face and kissed her affectionately. Smoothly pulling away, staring at her inches from her face he muttered, "You're gonna stay here with Meilin for a while. I'll be two floors down, room 1152. Tomorrow night we're going to Beijing"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you" she admitted.

Looking back into those big emerald eyes, he knew she meant every word. Her confession made him enraptured. Overcome with passion, he took her lips once more, tightening his strong arms around her.

Unexpectedly the room door flung open. Eriol stood at doorway smiling and gawking at canoodling couple. When they stopped, for a second they stared at each other enamoured. Taking her hand again, he led her into the suite passing Eriol immobilized in the doorway.

Meilin came barrelling around a corner furious. "You're both late". From their appearance she observed that they were somewhat 'different' and glowing. The corner of her lips rounded eyeing a hickey on the curve of Sakura's neck. Meilin's eyes devilishly made contact with Eriol behind them. Without hesitation he made his way to her with another dollar note.

Sakura wrinkled her face in wonder, "What was that?" she asked Syaoran.

Keeping a stern eye on his cousins he answered, "I think I know. But don't worry about them"

"Well I'll go check out my room" she remarked blushing slightly stepping away from him.

"Wait" he called out, pulling her back into his arms aggressively. Without a care, he kissed her deeply her again in front of his kinfolk audience. Eyes widened as Meilin and Eriol took in the display before them. After their kiss Sakura embraced him tight. Finally letting go, with her victorious smile she passed them with her head held high to the back of the suite.

Eriol chuckled, "Anyway, I won't be going to the meeting with you. I've been summoned back to Beijing early. My flight leaves in four hours, sorry"

"I got it under control. Don't worry" Syaoran replied in a reassuring tone.

Meilin walked stepped closer to Syaoran handing him a small velvet covered box. "Here, take these. Dinner is in one hour in the East and West Room. Bahn is a no show. He sent Aroon Sunya, James Yada and Chao Fah Khmer. Chao Fah is his elder son. The boy is only fifteen years old. Crazy"

* * *

Two hours later, Sakura appeared out of her room slightly tousled. Her half-lid eyes zoomed in on Meilin's station. "Did you have a good rest Sakura"

Her head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice across the room.

"YUE?" she screamed exuberantly.

Completely forgetting about Meilin she scampered her way over to him, throwing herself into his arms. Hearing the sudden outburst, Meilin whirled around in her chair and admired the old friends. She understood the relationship between Yue and Sakura, not once did Meilin ever feel threatened by their closeness. And over the years she never interfered. They became close when Syaoran left, then even closer when her brother died.

"You came to visit your girlfriend?" she noted whilst making her way to Meilin.

"Girlfriend" he denounced, "You mean my fiancée"

"Fiancée?" Sakura blushed, "Meilin. . . . .you didn't mention that you guys were engaged"

"I don't like to talk about it around Syaoran. He believes that relationships are not practical for people in our field" Meilin answered.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Remembering the conversation she had with him in the cemetery. 'It's a shame he feels this way. I hope things will be different from now on'.

"Well, I'm gonna watch some football. If you girls need me. . . . .don't call me" he mocked in low tone. Staying focused on the activities on the screens, Meilin twisted her face and rolled her eyes when he bends the corner to the next room.

"Three, two, one . . . . . . . .right on time. She's so predictable" Meilin murmured.

"Who?" Sakura asked now pulling up a chair beside her.

"Skai, Xiao Lang's personal stalker, I remembered a few months ago in Taiwan they were hot and X-rated. I had to edit that audio before I sent it off. Every time he's alone she tries to corner him. See, she's following him to the balcony."

"What do mean, like. . . . . . . they had sex"

"Yeah Sakura! They had sex. . . . . .Don't ask me if he liked it"

Sakura's piercing eyes remain on Syaoran. Seconds later she can see Skai approach him but see couldn't hear their conversation.

"Meilin, what's going on with Syaoran and that lady"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't hear anything"

"What? Shit, NO NO NO. Something is wrong with his wire" she scrambled off her chair an opened up a metallic chest. There she grabbed a smaller box with a pair of emerald cufflinks.

"I have to get these to him" as she proceeded to the front door.

"No Meilin I'll do it" Sakura said with enthusiasm. A little too much enthusiasm if you ask me.

"He doesn't want you to leave the room Sakura"

"And you have to stay here. Besides I've seen these people before. I'll just put on a nice dress and go down there"

"You sure about this. . . . . . ."

"C'mon you want me to do this or not"

"Go on and be careful" Meilin warned

Twenty minutes later. Brazenly, she enter the room clutching the cufflinks in her right hand. She can hear the chatter slowly dying as she walked across the small private area. Politely, she acknowledged the seated guest. Respectfully, they raised their glasses to her.

Calmly staring ahead, she was there to do one thing. . . . .no two things.

One, to make sure Syaoran gets those cufflinks. And two, get that woman away from her new acquisition.

_*Lazy eyed devilish smirk*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Casually standing against the balcony the duo turned as they heard the gentle footsteps. The first thing you saw were her elongated legs in sparkling pumps. She was clad in a hi lo champagne colour dress, and very minimal makeup. She was exquisite, to say it mildly.

Sulking in a childish manner Skai mumbled, "I thought you were leaving her Thailand"

"I changed my mind" he replied in his frigid tone.

To her disbelif he immediately abandon her presence. Never in her existence did she have to be placed second when she was in the company of a man. Skai raised an eyebrow visibly irate over Sakura's intrusion. Her hateful eyes bitterly scrutinized Sakura's form. Realizing that she was now the 'third wheel' she scowled lightly between the two and made her way to the main room.

Long Xin chuckled at his sister's resounding defeat. When she returned to the table alongside her brother he made no qualms about provoking her further. "I see your competition just walked into the room"

"What competition Long Xin?" she huffed with narrowed eyes.

"You have to admit Skai, she _is_ remarkably beautiful"

"Yeah. . . . . . . in a naïve, simple kind of way. Xiao Lang wouldn't settle for that"

* * *

Syaoran Li was livid.

"I thought I told you not to come down here" he exploded through clinched teeth.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I had to tear you away from your fuck buddy, but . . . . . ."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" His eyes became enlarged. One for the fact that he never heard her curse and two, 'how does she . . . . . .*sigh* Meilin'

"Your technical analyst isn't getting any audio from you. She asked me to give you these"

"You offered to come down here, didn't you?"

"Yes I was trying to help"

"I don't need your help Sakura. What I _need _is your safety"

"Oh shut up" she instructed as she proceeded to fit the cufflinks on his sleeves.

The night air drifted her scent to his nostrils. He couldn't help but trace a path from her shimmering hair, over her shoulders and the side of her neck. Memories of last night and earlier that day crept into his mind. The softness of her lips, his arms around her waist.

When she was done he seized the opportunity to pulled her in, pressing their bodies together. She melted under the powerful crush. Being this close to her could make him lose control easily, she couldn't possible know how much energy it took just to keep himself calm and sane when he's around her.

Their lips were centimetres apart when she indicated with a smirk, "You're working Syaoran. . . ."

"I don't care" he quickly responded in a whisper.

". . . . Meilin is listening, and she's watching" Bashfully blushing and motioning her eyes over his shoulders to the camera above the balcony.

"I still don't care" re-emphasizing the previous statement again.

Feeling her breath on his lips made him twitch with fiery eagerness. Then he remembered the people in the adjacent room. Regretfully, he _had_ to let her go. Every time held her close it was customary to give her slight squeeze. When she moved away from him, all she could think about was how much she wanted kiss him. Her mouth felt unsatisfied, abandoned, she needed to wet her lips, she needed a drink.

Minutes later, Sakura stood at the small bar guzzling the beverage like it was the first one she had in years. As she proceeded to order another, she felt someone brushed up against her shoulder.

"Dr Sakura Kinomoto"

It was Skai.

Shocked and petrified, Sakura was astonished by the woman's beauty. Her deep red hair placed in a high ponytail plait was just as long as Meilin's. Alluringly her dinner dress accentuated all the curves of her body. But then she remembered.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid. . . . . . . . ."

"That's okay. I know who _you_ are. You know. . . . . . Xiao Lang may think you're cute but I bet I can show you a better time than he can"

Sakura's body jerked mildly as Skai's fingers made seductive lines over her love bites and exposed cleavage. She wrinkled her face at the woman's suggestive advances and slapped her hand away quickly.

"No thanks" she answered in disgust.

In a flash before Sakura could get away, the resonating sound of Skai smacking her hard across her face reverberated through the room. The force of the strike sent her to the ground. A small burning sensation of her being lightly scratched diagonally on her cheek was now creeping into her skin. Silence rippled through the small room as people seated at the table were now standing or turning their attention to the woman slumped on the floor cupping her cheek.

Long Xin instantly rose to his feet, "Skai that's enough" he commanded. His eyes darken when they crisscrossed each other. His gaze followed her back to the table. Now towering over Sakura, he crouched down and offered his hand. She accepted his kind gesture, gracefully lifting herself off the floor. She placed her palm against her burning cheek squint-eyed in recognizable anger at Skai.

The audiences attention were now focused on Syaoran's wrathful glare on Skai as he reentered the room.

"Thank you" she muttered to her assistant as she gently pulled away hastily making her departure from the room. He came to an abrupt halt. His blood boiled whilst he clinched his fist furiously. Maliciously, Skai raised her champagne glass to Syaoran when his cross amber eyes met her condescending expression.

Sakura was hurt and he wasn't permitted help her.

* * *

Yue was leaning against the adjacent wall from the elevator. When the doors opened, she caught his dismal demeanour. Of course he saw what happened.

Back in University, he attending the Medical Sciences Division but unlike Sakura he decided not to continue the practice. He would have made a great doctor. She never understood what prevented him and she didn't pry. When they got back to the room he treated her cheek with hydrogen peroxide and a light ointment to soothe the sting.

"You okay?" Meilin asked tenderly

"Yeah I'm good. I think I'll go to bed now. Don't worry about me guys, I'm good" she responded gratefully. She wasn't upset but she wasn't in the mood to answer any questions either.

* * *

Shit. It was already half twelve.

Syaoran lazily turned on his back with his eyes focused on the ceiling. The events the night before were troubling. What hurt him even more was the fact that he couldn't comfort Sakura last night.

Half an hour later, he found himself knocking the door to Meilin's suite. When it swung open he was greeted by Yue's icy ominous stare. For the life of him, he could never figure out Yue. The guy was so emotionless.

Standing a few feet away with her across her chest Meilin enquired. "What are you doing here Syaoran? You're not supposed to be here"

"How's Sakura doing?" he questioned barging past Yue.

"Don't worry about her. She's isn't that timid, bumbling little girl anymore. She's stronger than you think Syaoran"

"I want to talk to her"

"She's not here"

"Where. . . . . . .?"

"She's having lunch with Fye"

Silence. His brows knitted suspiciously. After what they shared the day before, how can she just go out with that guy again?

"WHO IS THAT GUY?" he spat out, "Did you run a check on him?"

Inside, Meilin was amused over her cousin's green-eyed temperament, "On Fye? No, I don't have to. You don't know who Fye Mignogna is? Ugh, come on!" plopping down on the chair her fingers moved quickly against her keyboard.

"There, twenty-seven year old Fye Mignogna. Pro baseball player in the Chinese baseball league. He went into the pro league after he played for the University of Tokyo. . . . . . . . like I said before, we all know him. Well except for you and Eriol"

"How long were they together?"

"Umm, three years"

"Did she love him?"

"Honestly Syaoran, I don't know but I _do_ know that he loved her very much. She broke it off with him"

"Why?"

"Why? Why do you think? She basically did the same thing you did. . . . . . . . look stop thinking about this? Don't you have to meet with Long Xin in a few minutes? I suggest you concentrate on _that_ and leave Sakura alone. Oh and another thing. This morning Sakura mentioned that Skai called her by her full name during the little _altercation_ last night. . . . .I think it's safe to assume who was doing the background checks on you and her. If Skai is running your name through law enforcement this changes everything"

"Yeah, but she didn't find anything"

"For now Syaoran. That's only for now. Let's wrap this up quickly. . . . Hong Kong International in six hours"

* * *

An hour later, Meilin was slumped in her task chair paying attention to her recordings on her large wireless headphones. She swivelled from left and right playfully. Things were going smoothly. On one screen Syaoran and Long Xin were having lunch and some light chit chat. On two other screens, she tracked Sakura's movements through traffic cams on the marked route back to the hotel.

Yue always took advantage of their moments spent together. He would admire her arduous state when it came to her work. Standing next to her. He diligently tamed the rebellious strands in her long pigtails. When she looked up he rewarded her with a tall, frosty glass of orange juice. His lips curve at the sight of his chocolate eyed beauty.

"Yue. I've been thinking. Maybe we should go somewhere really nice after this assignment"

Moving her hair from her eyes, he kissed Meilin flush on her lips.

"I would really like that" he taunted her mischievously. She shuddered when his breath tickled her nose. Meilin was always intrigued by Yue. The fact that he's hard to interpret and mysterious, fascinated her from a young age. Yes, his appearance was cold and aloof. On the contrary, he was quite the opposite. When Eriol and Syaoran left their group, in a sense Yue became the girls' big brother and defender from high school to university.

Meilin and Yue had broken up after university. Stupendous lapse in judgement. Their time apart was used to develop and progress their skillset. Through the music industry he became an infamous DJ and music producer. And she went on to be one of the world's illusive cyber criminals. Eventually, eight months later he pursued her all the way to Taiwan when it dawned on him that loved her more than life itself.

"How about we have that wedding instead" he cooed in her ear. Feeling elated, she threw arms around his neck. Squeezing the life out of him. Pushing her away mildly, he returned her sentiments with a provocative kiss.

Content with her brief moment of happiness. She released him then diverted her attention back to the screens. Propping her chin against her palm, her eyes darted from Syaoran's meeting to Sakura turning onto the main road two blocks away.

In a moment of ambiguity, she creased her eyes moving closer to the monitor fixed on Sakura's movements. She pursed her lips pondering like she was trying to recollect something. Trusting her gut instincts, she pulled back some footage taken ninety minutes ago. Her eyes scanned the screens unwaveringly.

"YUE" she shouted.

From the tone of her voice he knew something was wrong. She sprung from her chair when he bolted into the room. "Look" she exclaimed knocking the screen with one finger, "This vehicle followed Sakura from the hotel to the restaurant. . . . .look there it is" stressing on the earlier recording.

"Are you sure? Did you check the plates?" Yue enquired fearfully.

"I matched them, it's the same van. . . . ." Her nerves were on edge, she hastily speed dialled Sakura with her eyes were anxiously fixed on the screens. No answer. "I'm going to the parking lot" she blurted out, "Stay here. Keep your eyes on Syaoran"

She quickly darted down the corridor into the bedroom.

"Maybe you should get on to Eriol or Syaoran Meilin?" Hearing the anxiety in his voice made her a bit miserable. What made it even harder was the fact that she made her decision despite the concerns looming in Yue's mind. She shook it off whilst buttoning an oversized shirt.

"How Yue? Eriol isn't here remember, and I can't call on Syaoran without arousing suspicion. Please, I need you to stay here. I'll be careful. I promise".

Her smile was so unconvincing and unfortunately he saw right through it. But what could he do? Stopping her is useless. An unexpected flood of nausea washed over him. He could only look on helplessly as his fiancée disappeared through the front door.

* * *

Sakura exited the car without a care in the world. Lunch was great. Catching up with Fye wasn't bad. It's good that they maintained their friendship. Her thoughts were disturbed by a vibration against her side. Shit, she forgot to raise the volume on Meilin's phone. Stopping abruptly in her step, she rummaged through the purse. Her forehead wrinkled as she received the winded voice of Meilin Li on the other end.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR SAKURA"

"What?"

"YOU'RE BEING FOLLOWED BY A BLACK VAN, GO BACK TO THE CAR.. . . . . ."

Responding instantly, she made an about turn on her heels. She gulped. There it was. A black van slowly approaching her. Without a second thought she took off running dropping the purse along the way. The van revved its engine in the pursuit. That was all she heard as fear coursed through her body.

There was the drawling sound of a side door of the van sliding open. Sakura screamed frantically. The perpetrator's hand felt huge on the top of her head. Using excessive force, the man's fingers crumpled her hair. During the rough melee a few strands were ripped from her scalp. The pain made her eyes water. Clinching her fist firmly, she produced a solid elbow to the man's stomach. His grip on her hair was now gone. Feeling slightly enraged, she sent the man careening into the side of van with a hook kick to the side of his head.

When she looked up she saw a second man calmly walking around the front of the van towards her with a gun aimed directly at her face.

"Get in" he ordered.

Automatically, she raised her hands defensively above her shoulders. She swallowed hard. There she was, staring down the silencer of a gun defenceless.

But, they weren't alone. Behind the gunman, they heard oncoming footsteps. It was Meilin.

"HEY STOP, LET HER GO" she demanded

In one swift move, the gunman turned around to face Meilin. Pointing the pistol at her. Sakura and Meilin's eyes met in a terrified, wide-eyed stare. Seemingly anticipating what was going to happen next. Meilin softly exhaled.

"NO, WAIT" Sakura cried out, but it was too late. Two shots were fired in rapid succession. She stumbled backwards then crashed to the floor with a loud and horrific thud.

"NO, MEILIN, MEILIN. . . . . . . .LET GO OF ME, GET OFF ME. . . MEILIN, MEILIN" she screamed and cried. At that point it didn't make a difference that the gun was now trained at her head. She was desperately trying to fight off the man that was restraining her. Meilin was lying motionless on the ground. The first abductor grasped her arm roughly hauling her into the van.

Tears flowed endlessly from her eyes. Her friend was on the ground hurt or dying for trying to help her.

The image of her friend's motionless body was the last thing she saw in her mind before a sack was thrown over her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**I've just started chapter 12. . . .shame on me. But I've really been busy lately. Yingfa07 I know you look forward to my updates and I've had this one a while. Doesn't make sense holding it here on my computer when y'all could read it.**

**However I can't promise chapter 12 anytime soon. You won't believe I already wrote the ending of this story. I guess I'll work my way backwards.**

**Anyway read. . . . .review. . . . .enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Something was wrong. . . . . .and it wasn't the lemon salmon. He had this unsettling feeling in his gut. It disturbed him to the point where he wanted to throw up at the table. Yes, something was definitely wrong. To shake it off, Syaoran took a huge gulp from his wine glass of Chardonnay.

Hell. Well that didn't work. The only thing he could do now was drum up some idle chit chat.

"Lynch sends his apologies. . . ." he began.

"Don't Xiao Lang. Please don't. Even though I haven't met the man doesn't mean I've hadn't kept track of his activities. I know he's very busy. However, one day I hope to meet him in the flesh"

"If you don't mind me asking about your announcement last night. What is the rationale for shutting down the arms deal? I was beginning to make some inroads with a few clients in Tokyo"

"Let's just say these weapons will be used better elsewhere, you'll see? . . . . . .I want to apologize for my sister's behaviour last night" Long Xin exclaimed. "Is the young lady doing much better today?"

"Yes, thanks for your concern"

"My sister seems to be, umm. . . . . spellbound I should say. I'm sure you've noticed?"

"Yes I have" Syaoran responded in a low growl. "But that's no reason to attack my companion"

"My motive for meeting with you alone, is simply out of respect as a businessman and an individual. . . . . . .there's a price on your head Xiao Lang. I don't know who's requested it, but I know my sister's involved somehow. It's not a habit to interfere with my sister's exploits but like I said before I have great respect for you. I think the only thing I can do, is let you know"

On the surface, Syaoran appeared undaunted by the news. But truly, he was angry. Dammit. He closed eyes shutting out the voices around him. This is why he didn't want to get involved with Sakura. It was so ironic, that _this_ was taking place now.

One of Long Xin's men arrived in the room unnerving, he was acting skittish. The man leaned closely to Long Xin. Syaoran glanced up when he heard the whispering. Clearly noticing the change in Long Xin's face, Syaoran became interested.

"Sorry Xiao Lang but I must take my leave. I suggest you do the same. As always it was very good meeting up with you. My men were just alerted to an incident here in the hotel. In a few minutes this place will be swarming with Hong Kong Police. I hope we'll see each soon"

Concluding their business, the men rose to their feet and shook hands firmly.

* * *

Cai Cai was missing. Her effervescence had suddenly disappeared.

Usually around this time religiously, the bubbly girl would rap at her door. She knew what this meant. Tomoyo had really gotten use to her. Since she's been here, this was the second woman be taken away.

Again she was alone.

Silently she cried. Trembling against her will, she sat crouched against the wall rocking and hugging her knees. This place was cruel and evil. The only constant was death. They were simply substitutions for a deranged man's psychological void. His mother and sister.

Apart from wishing, she knew. She knew Eriol would move heaven and earth to find her. That's the main reason why she hasn't given up on life. Re-uniting with her beloved is the reward for her present aguish.

On the other hand, she had to put on a brave face. Allowing Bahn Khmer to see her like this was unacceptable. Supporting him mentally was part of the ruse. She was slowly becoming part of his inner conscious. He had to believe that _she_ was another part of _him_.

Capturing his complete trust was something she had to ensure. Things will be so much easier once they reach that point.

"Tomoyo. . . .Tomoyo"

"Hmm" snapping out of her daydream. Quickly she brushed off the episode as if nothing had happen. Her small delicate hand reached for slice of pineapple.

"Is everything alright?" Bahn asked politely tilting his head to get a better look at her amethyst eyes.

"Oh, I'm just a little tired" she replied simply fanning his comments away.

"You do look tired maybe you should rest up after your meal. But, I have a surprise for you. She will be here in the morning. I hope you like her as much as I do"

"Of course I will like her Bahn-san. You _are_ concerned about my comfort, yes"

"Yes Tomoyo"

"Well I trust that you will make good choices, for all of us" she chimed cheerful.

* * *

When the sack came off her head, she shut her eyes instantly from the flood of light piercing her vision. Heavy footsteps were moving away from her. Then a door closed and locked behind her.

Gradually opening her eyes. She observed that she was in a small room. By the looks of it, she wasn't going to be there long either. She leaned against a wall hugging herself, strategizing a way out of the windowless chamber. But where was she going to go, really?

Luckily, her watch was still on her wrist. An hour has gone already.

The door unlocked from the other side. Her body jerked when she heard the sudden noise. Her arms flopped to her sides. For obvious reasons she was tensed and alert. The unknown was not only frightening but inevitable. She tried to control breathing when the door slowly opened, but it couldn't be helped.

Seeing that woman emerge through the door, made her entire body recoil.

"YOU"

"Yes, me" Skai replied rhetorically.

"What I'm I doing here? Is this revenge. . . . . . . because he doesn't want you" Sakura's attitude was cocky and trying to hide her smirk didn't do anything either.

This made the woman enraged, she advanced menacing towards her. Skai was about to deliver a back hand slap. But Sakura expecting this hurled herself away from the woman. Swiftly she caught her balance and gave Skai a solid roundhouse kick to her cheekbone. It happened in the exact spot where Sakura received her scratch the night before.

Skai was now on the floor looking up at her infuriated. Slowly rising from the ground, blood trickled down her face. Her crimson eyes were fixed on Sakura who was now in a fighting stance.

With a horrible bellow, Skai charged towards her venomous. Using Skai's rage to her advantage, Sakura countered by calmly ducking and punching her fuming opponent in the open wound on her face. Inside, Sakura was celebrating the fact that she was able to inflict this type of discomfort on Skai.

But her victory was short lived, as Skai produced two three inch blades from her belt. Skai lunged herself towards Sakura, expertly manoeuvring her hands with the daggers to again scar Sakura's face. Defensively Sakura brought her arms upwards to shield her face from attack. Every time Skai advanced, Sakura would step back she had no where to run. Small slits were beginning to appear on her arms from the unwavering bout.

Then she felt a sudden numbness, followed by pain. To her horror, there was a knife sticking out the middle of her forearm. Skai cackled wickedly as she twisted the blade slightly causing Sakura to wince and bawl. The pain was electrifying causing her to collapse on the floor.

Smirking at her unapologetically, Skai knelt down and cruelly ripped the knife away from her flesh.

She was now weakened, Sakura tightly compressing her wound. Blood was seeping through her clenched fingers.

Skai now triumphant opened the door and barked "Get in here and clean her up".

A husky man came in quickly and ushered Sakura out the room with a kind embrace around her shoulder.

* * *

He knew it. . .he knew something was wrong.

When he got to the suite he couldn't find anyone. Yue, Meilin or Sakura. Desperately trying to contact everyone only resulted in talking to Yue. Then, he got the news. An hour ago, while he was in the company of Long Xin. Meilin was shot in the hotel's parking lot. Why? Yue said he would explain when he saw him.

After being directed to Meilin's location, Syaoran went running down the corridor.

Her thundering voice was unmistakeable. Yue was being held back at the entrance of the room by an orderly. As Syaoran glimpsed pass Yue and the man, Meilin was being restrained by two male nurses. Visibly she was in excruciating pain but she struggled anyway.

"LET GO OF ME" she bit out.

"Keep her still. I need to administer this medication" the doctor instructed.

Wringing her right hand out of her confiner's grasp. She planted a firm nail-digging grip into the back of the doctor's neck. With a growl, she pulled him inches from her face and made sure he could see deep colour of her eyes.

"Doctor I swear. . . . . .if you stick that needle in my arm, I'll find you and beat the **shit** out of you". With that low threatening tone, how could he not take her seriously?

"Fine" he said vehemently and almost shaking, "let her go gentlemen". Just as the men released her, Yue stomped over to her bedside as they filed their way out of the room.

Stubbornly, Meilin was about to climb out of bed when Yue stopped her instantly.

"DON'T MEILIN, YOU NEED TO RELAX" he commanded.

"No Yue. I'm fine"

"What happened Meilin, what going on?" Syaoran blasted from doorway.

Before she could reply Yue began, "Meilin was shot in the chest. . . . .twice, and. . . .Sakura. . . . .she's gone. She was kidnapped from the hotel's carpark"

"What?" Syaoran mumbled almost in a whisper. Slowly, he stepped towards Meilin's bedside.

Yue continued, "Meilin noticed a black van following her to and from the hotel"

Moving his eyes from Yue to Meilin, he inhaled angrily as reality punched him in the head. Sakura is missing and his cousin almost died.

"Meilin, were you unarmed?"

"No Syaoran, I-I put on my vest before I went down and. . . . ."

"You walked into a confrontation without your firearm drawn"

"I was thinking about Sakura Syaoran. They were holding a gun to her. . . . ."

"Really. . . . .? Is that explanation for Yue? Because you and I know that makes no sense. They came for Sakura, they wouldn't have hurt her. You on the hand got in the way. And you didn't pull your gun. You can't go into a confrontation unless you're willing to use your weapon. Those people could have killed you. . ."

"I know but they didn't and I'm sorry about Sakura" she countered fatigued as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What are you apologizing for? That wasn't your fault and thank you for trying to help her. . . .what are her injuries Yue?"

"She has a lot of bruising from the impact, no internal injuries. . . .she's lucky"

Meilin interrupted the discussion between the men, "Syaoran I need to get back to the hotel, we. . . ."

"Are you crazy? You need to rest. You can leave tomorrow"

"No Syaoran, Sakura is wearing the earrings. We can find her. . . .please. I'm okay. Please let me do this. Let me find her" she begged.

* * *

Meilin and Yue walked into the suite with Syaoran closely behind. A man came sauntering out of the kitchen area clutching a glass of juice. Upon eyeing the man, Meilin's body jerked in hidden fright. Her injuries around her middle ached faintly. Realizing the familiar face she fumed softly, "Huang what the fuck are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry, I heard what happened. Eriol contacted me. So I'm here to accompany you to Beijing" he replied.

"I'm gonna get my things. Be back in ten minutes". Syaoran exited the room closing the door behind him.

Locating Sakura was weighing heavily on her mind. When she approached her station, her concentration was broken by a flashing message across the monitor.

**CLOSE PROXIMITY WARNING**

"Meilin what is that?"

"I'm not in the mood. I hope it's not what I think it is Huang"

Her fingers promptly went to work on the keyboard despite the piercing pain in her abdomen. Yue knew she was suppressing the veracity of the discomfort she was feeling.

"Oh god, please. Not now" she grumbled. Turning her head to one side barely looking over her shoulder she called out. "Huang, Detective Neville used his credit card in the lounge downstairs almost thirty-five minutes ago"

"I'll go meet up with Syaoran" Huang concluded scuttling out of the suite.

* * *

Syaoran got off the elevator key card in hand. Since he heard the news about Sakura's abduction his mind has been cloudy. Finding Sakura was priority. But right now, he had nothing. No leads, no information. Hopefully Meilin can find something.

Vigilance kicked in when he glimpsed a man positioned close to his room door. His pace comes to a crawl. There's no mistake. He knows the individual. Without fear Syaoran stands mere feet away from him.

The closeness of the two makes the man uneasy. He pulls his sidearm and pushes Syaoran crashing his back against a wall. The detective shifted his entire weight on him while restraining him with his free arm.

This wasn't the time, he wasn't in the mood for a fight.

When the detective's gun touched his cheek, he froze. For the first time in months, Syaoran saw Randi's eyes boring into him. But instead of happiness he could see sorrow and hate. Not wanting to see the man's expression anymore Syaoran closed his eyes. "Are you here to kill me Detective?"

"No, I'm here to take you back to face. . . . . ."

"DETECTIVE NEVILLE, LOWER YOUR WEAPON", his response was shortened by Special Agent Huang's exiting the elevator with his weapon trained on him.

"No, this man is a wanted fugitive in Japan"

"DETECTIVE NEVILLE, I'M SPECIAL AGENT KYLAN HUANG OF INTERPOL BEIJING. YOU HAVE NO JURISDICTION HERE. LOWER YOUR WEAPON"

Inching closer down the hallway Huang stood poised and steadfast towards Neville.

"Interpol? W-what?"

"Please Detective. Unhand Special Agent Li"

Neville's firm grasp on the pistol began to tremble. When Syaoran opened his eyes Neville was already staring back at him.

Bringing his hand up cautiously. Syaoran slowly pushed the gun away with his eyes fixed on Neville.

Huang moved in quickly and retrieved the pistol from the man. Any other time, this revelation would have been amusing to Syaoran. But the current situation surrounding Sakura was the only thing on his mind.

The state of confusion on Neville's face was clear. Neville's appearance became lethargic as Huang whisked him away by his arm.

For a brief moment, Syaoran felt a bit saddened by this man demeanour. He knew he was hurt and confused. But he couldn't do anything about it now.

* * *

Meilin rolled her eyes when Huang entered the room with the accosted Detective Neville.

She didn't have the energy to argue but she asked coolly "What is this man doing here?"

"We need to keep an eye on him" Huang replied pushing him gently towards the sofa.

"_We_" she retorted cynically, "Well _I_ don't babysit. That's why Sakura is missing"

The statement made both men's heads whip around simultaneously. "Excuse me? Ms. Kinomoto, she's missing? Missing how?" Huang enquired now leaving Neville in anticipation for an answer also.

"She was kidnapped a few hours ago. That's why I got shot. I walked into it."

* * *

His phone rang. What did she want?

"Yes" he responded a tad bothered and unreceptive.

"Xiao Lang. You sound. . . . .upset. Anything I could help you with?"

"What do you want Skai?"

"Is this about your friend last night? You know, I apologized to her half an hour ago but. . . . ."

"WAIT W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HALF AN HOUR AGO? DO YOU. . . . ."

"Tsk tsk tsk ssshhhhhhhh. C'mon don't be so anxious Xiao Lang. Hmm, before you die. . . . . . . .I just wanted you to know that Bahn will take good care of your beautiful doctor friend. I hope she does well for him, you of all people know that Bahn bores easily"

"W-w-what. . . .no" he whispered almost wheezing.

"Oh you don't believe me" This made him uneasy. All he heard were her footsteps echoing over the phone.

The walk to the next compartment of the plane felt triumphant for her. Seconds later she loomed over Sakura with a scowl on her face.

". . . . . .Here! Talk to your boyfriend" she remarked thrusting the phone to her face. On the other end Syaoran listened silently and anxiously held his breath.

Sakura sneered at her loathing and tenacious against her request. "GO TO HELL" she cursed.

Inflicting pain was one of her vices and Sakura's lack of cooperation inspired her. After their tiff earlier, Sakura's bleeding arms were wrapped in bandages. Skai grabbed her wounded arm pressing and clawing the injury ruthlessly turning the white cloth red.

Syaoran shuddered when he heard Sakura's blood-curdling screams in the backdrop. Stifling her tears turned into her body trembling mildly. The pain shot through her arm into the rest of her body. Slowly the circumference of the small crimson circle widened.

Seemingly getting her message across she pushed Sakura's arm away then stood up straight with a devious smirk.

"SAKURA. . . . . . . SAKURA ANSWER ME" he pleaded.

Her eyes glanced over to the phone held next to her face. Although she was glad to hear his voice it made her heart sink. Under pressure her voice cracked into a light sob, "I'm sorry Syaoran. . . ."

"NO DON'T APOLOGIZE. I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU. DON'T DO . . . . ."

His heart-wrenching assurance was cut off, "That's so sweet. How are you going find her Xiao Lang? . . . . .YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD SOON AND WHEN. . . . . ."

"You bitch. You're going regret this day you crossed me Skai. And I swear, before I find her. . . . . .I'm going to kill you first"

"Then come and get me" she cooed with a smirk on the other end.

That was it. His lethal threat was perfect, she couldn't resist a challenge. In her mind this was even better. Here, she has the opportunity to end Xiao Lang herself. . . . . . . .

* * *

**So that's it for now. Let me know what you think.**

**I'll try my best to finish the next chapter at the end of the month. . . . . .I'll try.**

**Thanks everyone **

**Khiyo **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Glimpsing at his watch he can see it's been almost four hours since Sakura was taken.

For a moment, he flexed his fingers on his right hand. It was bruised and throbbing intensely. Minutes after hanging up on Skai his fist collided with a nearby wall. He's been pacing in his room nearly twenty minutes strategizing his next move.

If he had to do this, he didn't want to involve his family, And even worse he will revert into the ruthless person he was before he met up with Sakura. In more ways than one Sakura pacified his demons and brought him out the trenches of what he thought would be easy. To give up law enforcement and become a brutal and merciless crime boss. But rekindling the love he had for her changed everything.

Even though the place was cool he was uncomfortable and agitated. His breathing became elevated. Fear and anger dominated his mental state. He couldn't stomach the thought of Bahn Khmer touching Sakura.

Not knowing what else to do he became irate, deep in thought and was robotically walking back to Meilin's suite.

When Huang answered the door, the first thing Syaoran saw was Neville's face on the far end of the room.

"Where are your things?" Huang questioned. Too angry and distracted to respond he simply strolled past his colleague into the room. "Hey. . . . Syaoran. . ." he iterated.

Neville and Huang's eyes were nervously glued to him as he walked across the room. The shift in his mood was clearly evident. Still introvert and mum, Syaoran stood half-lid and dazed leaning against a wall with his gazed fixed to the floor.

But his frozen state of mind was jolted by Meilin's voice. "She's over the water, heading to. . . . . ."

"Thailand. I know"

Everyone's expression was the same. They were looking at him like either he owed them an explanation or there was something hideous on his face. ". . . . . .and I'm not going to Beijing" he continued

"WHAT, wait, no no no. How do you know she's going to Thailand Syaoran" the room stood silent as they anticipated his reply. Meilin knows Syaoran all too well. She needed to pry this information out of him even if she had to get in his face.

Reluctantly she stepped closer. Slowly and in harrowing pain. Yue's emotions were on high alert he wanted to grab her but his impulsive actions might cause more harm than good.

Against better judgement, she was sizing him up. Squinting at him with her head tilted, and her nostrils flared. Then she spoke again dragging her words in an irate melody. "I'm talking to you Syaoran Li. How do you know where Sakura is going?"

Without realizing it he took a seat next to Detective Neville. Minute by minute, his shoulders felt heavier. Sadness crept through his body. He leaned forward with his eyes closed and his palms on his face. He inhaled deeply. The moment he removed his hands she was already waiting in front of him impatiently.

Slightly irritated, she gestured him for an explanation.

Then his voice choked out, "Skai has her. . . . . . .She's. . . .she's taking her to Bahn Khmer"

Astonishment washed over the room. Except for the Detective who was intriguingly confused.

"So. . . . . you're telling me. . . .that, the same man that has Tomoyo. Is gonna get Sakura too" she asked flabbergasted. "What are the odds?"

"That not the point Meilin" Yue cut in.

"I know. But it's kind of fucked up don't you think? *sigh* Syaoran, I have to ask but, how do you know that Skai won't kill her"

"She won't. Skai's crazy not stupid. She isn't doing this just for Bahn. Usually she'll want something in return. I need to find out what it is"

"So that's why you're not going to Beijing? You can't go to Thailand by yourself Syaoran?"

"Yes I can Huang. I've done it before"

"I know, but there's a hit on your life. . . . .we all know. Meilin played back the tapes a few minutes ago. So you're not there going alone"

"I'll go with you"

Very unsure of what they just heard, everyone turned their heads simultaneously with breakneck speeds. Confused looks, narrowed eyes and creased foreheads were concentrated on Detective Neville.

"I'll go with you" he repeated now turning to Syaoran.

Huang took a stride closer waving his arms around, "Hey, what do think we're doing here? This isn't a game!"

"You think I don't know that? I know what you're up against, and it's big. You just told me the circumstances surrounding my son's death" now shifting his eyes from Huang to Syaoran. "Agent Li you can't do this alone. You didn't want him to suffer did you?"

Syaoran didn't answer. For months Detective Neville was convinced that _he_ was solely responsible for Randi's death. It was going to take more than just joining the team to heal this open wound.

"Look. I know I blamed you for my son's death and I'm sorry. He was a good man, and from what I've heard you two were best friends even brothers. And I know he'd do what he can to help you find Ms Kinomoto"

"Yes he would have" Syaoran concurred finally looking at the man's face. With great appreciation in his eyes he gave him a nod. "Okay, but we're doing this my way. This is not about getting revenge for Randi and no hero shit. We have women that are. . . . . ."

An alarm sounded in between Syaoran's words causing everyone to turn to Meilin's monitors. In a moderate pace, she returned to her station being wary not to let on the extent of her injury. Even though she put up this charade, she wasn't fooling Syaoran or Yue.

After a few seconds at the keyboard Meilin was greeted by familiar jolly face on screen.

"Aloha"

"Aloha Kamon" she replied with a smirk.

He couldn't help but focus behind her. In a flash, his exuberant smile was wiped off his face when he observed Yue's cold stare in the background. "Well, let me get straight to the point. Your cousin is being tracked as we speak. From here and in Hong Kong"

"And where is _here_ Kamon"

". . . . . . .Thailand Mei. I'm in Thailand. Look he needs to get rid of his cellular device. The last call he received from my employer is tracking his position"

"Your employer, you mean Lawan 'Skai' Ng"

"How do you. . . . . . .wait a minute. . . .he's with you, like right now"

Suddenly, Kamon's gaze shifted from Meilin to a trio of men the background. Yue, Neville and Huang were making their way into another room. Unclear of whom he just saw, his eyes squinted a bit. He paused. Then, his breath hitched and his eyes shot open. Curiously Meilin looked over her shoulder but the men were already gone.

"Yeah. . . . .why?"

All of a sudden his voice dipped into a whisper, "Nothing. Just. . . get rid of the phone. I'll try to contact you later. . . . .when you're alone"

"What? Kamon wait. . . . ."

"Just do it, bye Mei"

The screen went blank. Meilin eyebrows creased for a moment. What just happened? Kamon went pale. Probably Yue freaked him out. But then again, she knows him well enough to believe that it was something more than that. And something shook him up, what was it? Or rather who was it?

Her mind was so far away that she didn't notice Yue leaning against the desk.

"I didn't know you two kept in touch"

"W-what?" she mumbled turning her head to look upon his face.

"Kamon Karter, you never mentioned that you two were speaking"

"Was I supposed to tell you? It's nothing he's just providing some info, so just drop it"

"If it was nothing why didn't you tell me that you two were still talking? I mean. . . . . ."

"Yue I said to drop it. You wanna do this now? Really? I mean we've been together for years. What Kamon and I had lasted a few months and you're behaving like. . . . ." she complained

"Like what Meilin? A jealous boyfriend. I think I'm entitled to that"

"WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH?"

"I don't hate him. Those months that you were with him, is time lost. Time that I should have spent with you. I let you go and you ended up with _him_"

As much as she didn't want to get into it, she had to. Yue and Kamon had a verbal stand-offover Meilin, which ended up in a physical altercation. Nevertheless, this was ridiculous and irrelevant. Why is this conversation even taking place? This doesn't make sense.

"You're preaching about time wasted, and you're doing right now talking about Kamon. . . . . . .*sigh* Do you love me Yue?"

"Yes of course, why would you. . . . ."

"Then you have to let this go. We can't get married like this"

* * *

Sakura recognized her surroundings. It was the same mansion she visited a few weeks ago in Thailand. The man who escorted to her room gave her some simple commands.

_One. . . .Not to leave the room._

_Two. . . .they'll be watching._

Whatever. . . . . .

It didn't take long for her to challenge one of his instructions. When she peeped out of the room a camera was staring her straight in the face. Thinking back to half an hour ago she didn't remember seeing that there. Despite this, she noiselessly paced down the corridor. Cautiously she peeped around the corner. Stationed about ten feet away were two men, including the one who accompanied her earlier. Clearly they were there to ensure that she didn't escape.

Feeling hopeless she went back the way she came. Nevertheless, she was tempted to explore for a way out. But there was no way she could leave now without causing some kind of commotion. Her sorrowful eyes looked up at the camera outside her room as if she was pleading with the person watching on the other end.

* * *

He squeezed his lips tightly as she returned to her room. Ever since Sakura exited the car with Skai and her cohorts, he's been observing her every move.

Minute by minute he was becoming impatient. His colleague has been hovering over him for an hour now. He desperately wanted to make contact with Meilin. But taking a chance to call her was risky and using the system right now would be too dangerous. Thinking about it his co-worker's allegiance lies squarely with Long Xin and Skai.

In the meantime he decided to do some research the person he saw earlier on. Before he can relay any information to Meilin he had to have his facts ready. But time was of the essence. Meilin could be in danger.

* * *

"Somboon?"

Immediately the man halted when he heard Long Xin's voice echoed down the long hallway.

The elderly butler has been a faithful servant to his family before he and sister were born. In one hand he was holding a large covered silver platter.

"Yes Master Ng" he stood upright dutifully.

"Do we have a guest?"

"Yes we do. I'm taking dinner to her right now"

"Who is _this_ guest?"

"Actually, I don't know Master Xin" sounding baffled himself. "She is a guest of Ms. Lawan"

"Skai? . . . . . . .take me to her"

"Of course Master Ng"

Moments after following the old man through a labyrinth of passageways he came upon two of his men located not far from one of the guest rooms in a remote part of the mansion. A place he seldom visits. He need not bother to question them on their activities, he was more interested on the individual he was about to see.

Skilfully balancing the platter in one hand, the man knocked mildly. A soft consenting reply came from the other side of the door. He turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. In a polite manner, standing parallel to door he signalled Long Xin to enter the room. Abruptly the curious man froze in his step. His hazel eyes opened wide, his fingers splayed at his side, his mouth agape. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

This couldn't be. Why is _she_ in his house unknowing to him? This can't be good. And this had to be his sister's doing. He was tempted to question Sakura on what led her to be here. But that would seem a little awkward. After all how could he not know what's going on his own mansion.

He sighed heavily, closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. There was an avalanche of questions cascading through his head but he just needed to know one thing.

"Are you here against your will Miss?"

Sakura hesitated for a few seconds, but then she heard compassion in his voice.

"Yes I am" she simply replied.

With that he exited the room fuming and hell-bent on finding his sister. This betrayal was too much and Skai has gone too far.

Three minutes later, she walked into their deceased father's study after she was hastily summoned by her brother. By his tone she realized that he was infuriated.

By the time she closed the door and swayed into the room her brother confronted her with an ominous, cold glare.

"What happened to your face?" he inquired observing the bandage on her cheekbone.

"It's nothing. . . . . .just a score I needed to settle"

"With whom? Xiao Lang's companion. HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT WOMAN HERE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEGDE"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU KIET. . . . ."

"This has everything to do with me. You stupid woman. You're bringing war to my house"

"Xiao Lang wouldn't dare come here Kiet" she chuckled fanning his words away. Her arrogance deepened his aggravation.

"That's not what I was saying Lawan. I meant it in a figurative sense. You have no idea what you have done. I want no part of this. If Xiao Lang decides to come after you, you'll suffer whatever consequences by yourself"

"What do you mean? I'm on my own? You would allow me to suffer at the hands of. . . . . . . . . ."

Before she could finish her sentence, he rushed forward and grabbed her throat tight. And in one swift move he pushed her against a wall. She was afraid but she didn't want him to see that. Instead her both hands curled around the arm that was compressed around her neck. For a moment her world collapsed looking into the mirror image of her own eyes. His face was dark and his voice deadly and low.

"I don't care, you brought this on yourself. I'm going to be away for four days. By the time I get back I want that woman out of this house. Or so help me, you will come to the realisation that being your brother is the worst thing that has ever happened to your almost expired existence".

When his fingers left her skin she was staring forward. She hadn't realized that he had exited the room until her phone vibrated in her back pocket.

If there was ever a time she was afraid of her younger brother was today. In all her years she's never heard so much potent venom in his voice.

Somehow she had to fix this, further infuriating her brother could mean her death. Breaking out of her dazed inertia she eventually answered the call.

"Why are you contacting me? Weren't my instructions clear?" she blasted

"_That's not why I'm calling. . . . . . .you have a problem"_

* * *

**Read. . . . . Review**

**Thanks a lot to all you readers and reviewers. Your words encourages me continue and at least make it better. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this chapter is long. A friend of mine inspired me through this chapter. These days I'm lacking that oomph. I don't know why. But I promise to continue till the end.**

**DISCLAIMER****: CARDCAPTORS SAKURA IS OWNED BY THE IMCOMPARABLE CLAMP. I JUST BORROWED A FEW CHARACTERS. HOWEVER THIS STORY IS 100% MINE.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They all met up in Thailand a day ago. But they travelled separately just in case they were being monitored.

Yue and Meilin were the typical married couple going on vacation.

Agent Huang and Detective Neville left separately on the same day. They were to meet up with Detective Corona at Don Mueng International, Bangkok.

Zhang Jie Wu aka Xiao Lang arrived in Thailand a few hours ago.

Eriol arrived in Thailand under his alias Lynch Matsuo. He was accompanied by a party of more than ten people. It looked quiet official. What made it more interesting was that he arrived through the terminal holding hands with his wife, Kayo.

On the night of Sakura's kidnapping Syaoran and Huang contacted their Commander and explained everything.

*The supposed alternative use for the guns by Long Xin.

*Sakura's involvement in the operation. Which by the way, didn't go over smoothly with him.

*Long Xin's revelation about the contract on Xiao Lang's life.

*Neville's willingness to join their efforts after he received his Captain's full support. By extension, Neville requested the company of his partner so they can assist separately within the group.

After hearing all of this he thought it would be best if they work on a strategy to bring the case to a close. And simultaneously rescue Tomoyo and Sakura without incident.

At least the Commander had the foresight to know that Syaoran would rescue this woman with or without the Agency's aid. But what was more worrisome to him was the fact that Syaoran may backslide into this life he was settling into two months ago. So he preferred to support him rather than lose his nephew and one of his best Agents.

* * *

She was becoming more and more resentful.

Since her brother's words rocked her, her mind has been playing the incident over and over. It also triggered the memories of numerous incidents over their childhood. First born and female – the combination was her curse. She's never received the respect and admiration she deserved. And worst yet thinking like a man didn't sufficed either.

In her mind, everything had to be the best. She was _the_ top academic student every year and participated in most sporting activities. She even made class valedictorian. But this was never enough for her father. So, young Lawan Ng spent most her time proving that she was just as good as her brother or even better.

In her younger days she fought for the love and attention of her father. He never cared much for a girl so mostly she felt isolated and lonely. Her doting mother was aware of her daughter's growing angst towards her son. In the back of her mind it was just a small sibling tiff so she didn't pay much attention to it. Her core role was to protect her two children from their father's activities and strengthen the façade of a wealthy, happy family.

_**-flashback **_

"_This is the reading of the last will and testament of Virote Somchair Ng. . . . . . . ." began their family lawyer._

_The last few days have been pain-staking and difficult. His father was a great refined mentor and his best friend. Only and only by the request of his Mother he came to this hearing. The last thing he wanted to know was the division of his father's holdings. He also knew that this meeting would be tense, as much as he didn't want to admit it; his Father treated his sister very unfavorable and sometimes slighted. Actions that he didn't support, but he didn't challenge his father since he provided a peculiar explanation. As he watched her attitude in the corner of his eyes he remembered his father's words._

"_**. . . . . .I love Lawan but your sister has a wicked, greedy temperament like my own father. I wouldn't trust her with my life and neither should you Kiet"**_

_Lawan glanced across the room where Kiet stood with his arms folded across his chest. She fidgeted in her chair for the umpteenth time as the documents were being read aloud. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother as she was sitting next to her. The woman was exhausted and frail. Although her father was ailing for some time his condition took a toll on her mother's mental state._

_She was weak, pale and slumped seated staring at the man behind the desk. Lawan reached out and laced her fingers with her mother's and for a brief moment a tiny smile came across the woman wrinkled face. _

"_. . . . . . .my son Kiet will oversee all issues arising from my Estate. . . ." Taking her eyes off her mother her gaze lingered across to the man's words._

"_Wait, my brother? My younger brother is in charge of my father's Estate. W-what, why did my father leave. . . ."_

"_Yes Ms. Lawan. Your father's instructions were clear. Your role will be to assist in managing the affairs of the. . . . . ."_

"_ASSIST? MY BROTHER IS ONLY SEVENTEEN. HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" _

_Nineteen year old Lawan Ng shivered somewhat as she gripped her mother's fragile hand. In hindsight somehow she knew that this would happen. She and her mother were left on the sidelines of her father's will, most of the inheritance went to her brother._

"_Mother. . . .Mother?" realizing that the woman was too weak to even form a sentence, she looked upon her brother. He didn't appear to be a bit amused or astonished by this development. Besides this wasn't his fault. He didn't ask for this. But it was his birthright so, he intended to fulfil out his father's wishes and carry on the work that he started. _

_Whether he would lose his sister or not._

It's been emotionally wounding living in her brother's shadow since his birth. She had reached the end of her rope. It was time to deal with her that matter of being where she was in the scheme of things. . . . .she deserved respect.

But before she could deal with that, she had another issue to take care of. Something that would relieve her momentary stress.

* * *

They ambushed him in his sleep dragging him from his warm sheets. It was after two in the morning. How did he know? During the upheaval he was able to glimpse the digital clock on the bed rest. Outnumbered by three men they kicked and pummeled him relentlessly on the bedroom floor. Not much of being a fighter himself the only thing he did was shield his face from the blows.

The distinctive thundering sounds of heavy raindrops were beating against the car. He was freezing, terrified, bound and lying shirtless face up in the trunk. After a very long ride, the car screeched to a sudden halt. A few minutes went by and he heard nothing, nothing but the rain pounding on the surface above his face. For nearly an hour he tried his best to shut out what was going on and the small confinement. Up to this point he pacified himself using breathing techniques Meilin taught him two years ago.

Not knowing what was about to happen made the area feel warm and unbearable. He could sense that he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. The breathing exercises weren't working anymore, he began to panic. Then the lid of the trunk opened, raindrops were falling on his face. In that instant he was grateful that the fresh night air flooded the compartment, he inhaled deeply. To his surprise he also got a whiff of the sea. When they pulled him out of the trunk roughly he winced in pain. The beating he endured in his midsection and his legs throbbed intensely.

Two men supported him under his arms dragging his bare feet across the concrete to the entrance of a dock hanger. It was dark with the exception of a few lights concentrated to the back of the huge vacant building. His chest was beginning to cramp from his laborious breathing.

Together they dropped him under the lights in a crumpled heap. It seemed peculiar for a moment, he felt like he was center stage under a group of spotlights. Against his will he began to tremble. He was soaked from the rain, his pajama pants were sticking to his legs and his long dark hair was strewn all over his head even matted against his hazel eyes. He wiggled his fingers as he felt that they were becoming numb. The zip ties were beginning to cut into his wrists.

Behind him he heard gradual footsteps approaching. He wasn't afraid, that was the last thing on his mind. If he died tonight it wasn't in vain. He closed his eyes, not out of fear, but to recover a memory. He didn't want to see her face. That shouldn't be the last image to grace his eyes.

Instead. . . . . . . .he wanted to remember Meilin.

* * *

It's been two days since they last spoke. This was becoming worrying and it was dreadfully bothering her, so much it hampered her sleep. Kamon would never promise to get back to her and not do so. And she didn't want to take the chance to contact him.

It was after five in the morning, when she woke up in agonizing pain. Still half asleep she silently slipped out of bed in order not to wake up Yue.

Ever since she was shot she's been self-medicating unknowing to her fiancé. Every six or seven hours she would take a barrage of pills to ease the pain and whatever supposed inflammation that may be within her body. Making her way carefully in the dark, she slowly inched towards one of her huge cases where she secretly hid her meds in the next room. When she was done gathering what she needed there was a total of six capsules and tablets in her small hand.

After chucking her meds with a tall glass of water her feet shuffled back to her room. Her eyes became alert when she looked to her right and saw a flashing light coming from the room that housed her workstation. Instinctively, she decided to check it out.

When she entered the room it was just as she thought. A message.

But this message was tagged as urgent. . . . . . .with no sender. With her eyes still lazily half-opened and yawning she plopped herself down to retrieve the message. She paused for a moment, she got an eerie feeling which was quite uncommon for her. Despite her negative feelings she tapped her fingers against the keyboard.

Instantly her eyes were bombarded with gruesome images of her former boyfriend, Kamon. Immediately, she leapt off her chair causing it to topple over. Forgetting her own injuries she began to shake uncontrollably and gradually step away from the screens. All the while her eyes were still fixed on the images before her.

Seconds later Yue rushed into the room alert and startled. He must have called her name over a dozen times. When he came within two feet of her, she was in a terrifying state of shock. Openmouthed, chest heaving and staring forward.

As he shifted his attention from her, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the images blasted across every screen. Then, she felt the warmth of his hands gently wrapped around her shoulders and streaks of tears cascading down her face. Taking her eyes off the monitors she looked up at his face, he was speaking but his words were inaudible to her.

Later that morning, three analyst, two men and a woman from Eriol's entourage were present in Meilin's room. One of them being Agent Kaho Mizuki who single handedly caught up with Kamon and Meilin two years ago in Taiwan after they performed a malicious cyber-attack on the Chinese government.

Kaho is cyber-crime investigator with the FBI so her role in the operation was quite unclear until the Commander revealed that Kaho has a striking resemblance to Bahn Khmer's wife. Hopefully, this could prove to be a distraction long enough to get their captives out.

She was worried that Meilin's position was compromised but it turns out that wherever she went her location was set up in Kainaliu, Hawaii. That was one of the reasons Kamon would greet her _Aloha_ but he knew she was smarter than that. Someone knew that Kamon was feeding information to Meilin about the case. Chances are Skai or Long Xin found out and had him eliminated.

Meilin was sitting on the edge her bed for nearly twenty minutes petrified. She was there blaming herself for what happened to Kamon.

"Agent Li, Agent Li". After calling her name a few more times she gently positioned herself next to Meilin on the bed.

"Agent Li" she repeated.

"Oh sorry Kaho, didn't see you come in. You can call me Meilin you know"

"I know, but we haven't spoken in so long I didn't know if it was still permissible. Kamon was a good guy, probably the best hacker in Asia"

"Yeah he was"

"We just came across an encrypted message on the system. Are you aware that . . . . . ."

"Encrypted?" she whispered under her breath, "Kamon"

Meilin sprung off the bed eagerly sprinting into the next room, Kaho followed closely behind. She was right. There was a coded message for Meilin's eyes only. She took a deep breath and turned around, "I need everyone out of this room. . . . . .please"

Yue and Syaoran who were conversing silently stopped and glanced at Meilin curiously. While the other men sitting at her station looked across at Kaho confused.

"OKAY EVERYONE YOU HEARD THE WOMAN. VACATE THE ROOM" Kayo instructed.

Without questioning her, the other Agents politely exited the room. Yue hesitated staring at Meilin, then Syaoran gave him a nudged gesturing him to follow. Kayo held onto the doorknob and pursed her lips mildly. "I'll be in the next room if you need me"

"Thank you. I'll be okay"

She waited a few seconds before she turned to her screens. It took a lot to freak out Meilin , probably if it was someone else, she wouldn't have flinched. But it wasn't someone else, it was Kamon and couldn't 'unsee' the images.

Her fingers went to work quickly. Kamon being Kamon did a damn good job of hiding this message. She smirked mischievously remembering a few tricks he taught her in the past. Seconds later she able to decipher his code, well it was their code.

"Aloha beautiful! No disrespect Yue, but you know you've got a beautiful woman. Sorry I couldn't contact you yesterday Mei, but things have been different, I can feel it. My partner has been on my ass for the last two days. I know you saw my face yesterday, sorry if I worried you. First let me say your friend Ms. Kinomoto is here, alive and slightly injured. I'll do my best to keep an eye on her. I heard that they're taking her to Bahn Khmer in two days. He has a many properties but I believe she will be taken to a remote location. You have a tracking device on her *chuckle* yeah I picked up on it but that's not going to work once she gets there. Believe it or not Bahn has EMP generator it's not on a high frequency but it's enough conceal this location, these are coordinates. *sigh* Mei I need you to listen and I want you to be careful, you've got a hyena in your wolf pack. . . . . . . . . . ."

* * *

Everyone looked up when they heard the door to the suite open. Neville and Corona just arrived from the airport dragging their hand luggage behind them.

"Leave your things over there" Huang recommended. As the men turned away to sling their belongings in the corner of the room.

Everyone was so heavily discussing the events that unfolded earlier that they didn't notice Meilin swiftly approaching Neville and Corona. It happened so fast. Detective Neville was the recipient of a solid punch which sent him careening to his right, colliding with one of her metal casings. Her focal point was the other man, Detective Corona. He made the mistake in raising his hand to defend himself. In one motion, she yanked his hand downwards with a firm grip planting his palm on a small mahogany table.

"Who are you working for?" she asked viciously.

"Downtown PD, Kyoto, Japan" Corona replied getting ready to retrieve his hand from hers.

"Wrong answer" she countered.

In that moment of silence everyone heard the sound of a flickering switchblade. With maximum force she plunged the knife through his hand.

"ARGGG, GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH" he spat out

"Who are you working for?" she seethed wrathful.

Neville scrambled to his feet. The other six onlookers stood there astonished. Clearly they could see that she was livid. But who was going to stop her? They kept their distance at the entrance to the hallway.

Corona was squirming in hellish pain, the blade of the knife went through and through. He couldn't tear his hand away.

Meilin was becoming more irate. She asked him a question and he wasn't answering. She reached for the GLOCK 9mm pistol strapped to her leg. Emotionless, she pulled the slide on the top the gun. The accosted man jerked nervously when he heard the noise. He was now kneeling on the floor next to the table. Neville himself reached for his firearm. Then, on the other side of the room he heard another slide being retracted.

"Drop it" Syaoran sound off coolly.

Although they decided to work together, this situation was different. His cousin knew something and they had to back her up.

Her gun was now placed against his temple. "Who are you working for?" she repeated. By now he was shaking and sweating profusely. This was no joke and his partner couldn't help him. He was staring into her cold, unwavering eyes. He didn't know who this woman was, but she terrified him.

"I-I work with for Skai Ng"

Neville propped himself against a wall. "What? Corona? What are you saying? Did you..."

"Oh you didn't know huh. Your partner here is one of the moles in your police department. He's shot those people in Tomoeda Hospital and helped Syaoran escape. He even told Skai about Randi..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Neville exploded lunging himself at the trapped man in the middle of the room. But before he got to him, Meilin trained her gun on Neville stopping him in his tracks.

"WAIT. What did you tell this man about this case? Did you tell him about Syaoran? "

"I didn't say anything, I thought it would be better you briefed him first"

"So you said nothing?"

"No, well I told him that Ms. Kinomoto was kidnapped and she's being held in Thailand and we were getting help from some techie on the inside"

"Well that _techie_ is dead" she interrupted with tears in her eyes. Her aim turned back to Corona pinned against the table. "this morning I received a message. There were pictures...of him. He was decapitated. Then the rest of him was cut up. You did this, and I'm gonna make sure you pay"

Syaoran or Yue had to talk her down. They knew if she had too much time to think, she would blow the man's head off.

* * *

**Leave me something nice.**

**Khiyo :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I've been really busy lately. I hope this is okay for you guys.**

** I had two people PM me asking about the lapse in my updates. Your concern is noted and greatly appreciated. **

**I do apologize. I came up with this today. I do hope it doesn't bore you to death.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_. . . . . . .there was a scorching heat emanating from her skin. Her long auburn hair was beginning to cling to her back. A film of sweat glistened over her plump, firm breast. She couldn't help but arch her legs further when she heard his seductive groans. He was filling her completely. His body moved steadily with hers. _

_The sounds of their breathing and loving-making resonated throughout the room. Taking one arm he snaked it around her waist, pulling her naked body to him. She moaned vigorously into his ear as his erection simulated the curves of her moist opening. _

_Pulling away slightly, he took her mouth with a hungry and desperate kiss. There, he took the opportunity to penetrate her deeper. In return, she screeched in his mouth in pleasure. She couldn't get enough of him, his manhood felt good inside of her wet core. _

_She could stay like this forever. _

_He held on to her possessively and protectively. It was like she belonged in his arms or she belonged to him. _

_She pulled away from his lips when her erotic climax was upon the horizon. His mouth was hungrily suckling the side of her neck. Finally, the sensations gush through her core, her small hands gripped his masculine shoulders. _

_As the delicious orgasm travelled within her mid-section she grabbed his already tousled hair. What followed was a sensual scream that could have been heard throughout the mansion, if Eriol and Meilin were there. _

_With his hardened member still in her, he laid her on her back gently. _

"_You okay?" he asked lovingly stroking her cheek._

"_Of course I am. What? You thought I'd be totally KOed from last night. You can't break me that easily you know"_

"_I would never want to want break you my love. But you can't be selfish, it's my turn now" he smiled deviously. Slowly lifting her legs once more, he resumed his onslaught on her wet pussy. "God Sakura. . . . .you . .feel so good". Her muscles gripped him firmly, no matter how many times he would plunge into her. _

_Her hips rocked against him. She was driving him mad, she could tell by the heightened pitch in his voice. She smirked inwardly when she realized that this strong, masculine figure towering over her was whimpering in ecstasy with every thrust. Her motions were making his toes curl and his hair stand on end. Feeling himself about to cum, he pressed himself against her breast, his lips were close to her ear and his fingers entangled in her auburn locks._

_With one last deep thrust, he gritted his teeth exploding and releasing himself into her. _

_He was exhausted and breathless, within seconds he shifted his weight slightly being mindful not to crush her. _

_Her chest was heaving as she briefly reminisced over their episode. She turned on side so he couldn't see her blushing. He slinked closer to her caressing his arm around her waist pulling their naked bodies together and his chin rested on her shoulder. _

_Her emerald eyes fluttered closed, she whispered so softly it was almost inaudible, "We have to get ready Syaoran" _

"_Mmmmmm. . . . ." he smirked, "I know but I don't want to. I don't want to leave this bed. I don't want to leave this room. . . . . . . .I don't want to leave you"_

"_You don't want to leave me? Well, I'm not going anywhere so, be assured that __**I**__ am not going to leave __**you**__. . . . . . . ." _

"_Sakura. . . ." he said turning her on her back. Whatever he was about to say was serious. He had the same look on his face yesterday when they were standing in the cemetery in front of Randi's tombstone. She always felt peace looking into his eyes, every time it felt like source of comfort._

_Her gaze was jolted by the sound of his voice again. "Sakura. . . . I love you. I know you know but I __**need **__you to know. I'm not gonna run away from you again. I want us to be together when this all over, I wish I could walk away from this right now but. . . . ."_

"_I know Syaoran and I would never ask that of you. This, what you're working on is very important and I'll be right here when it's over. Like I said before I'm not going anywhere, and . . . I love you too"_

_That was all he needed to hear, their conversation ended with a deep sensual kiss. Taking one of her hands he interlocked their fingers together and rested his head on her stomach._

"_Syaoran we can't get comfortable, we have to meet up with Meilin and Eriol, remember? . . . .Syaoran, Syaoran? Syaoran wake up. . . . Syaoran?"_

_Smiling and rolling her eyes, Sakura gently ran her free hand through his messy hair. To her surprise it was really damp but it didn't feel like sweat. She pulled her fingers from his scalp, it was red. . . . .it was blood. _

_His body suddenly felt heavy, his entire weight was now on top of her. She was shaking his shoulders and screaming his name. . . .but no response. With all her strength she pushed him off to the side. _

_Quickly she sprung up from the bed. Oddly she was now clad in a white thin strap sun dress and from the waist down it was saturated in his blood. Syaoran lay motionless on the bed also dress in white with his eyes closed and a few streams of blood contouring down the side of his face. Her mind was telling her that he was dead but she shook her head hard trying to block out her inner voice. She clutched the hem of dress with bloody hands. Standing at the side of the bed her eyes never left him, the tighter she crumpled the dress the more she trembled._

_Then a horrific howl escaped her mouth as she stood petrified staring at his lifeless body. As the seconds ticked on more blood was escaping from his body._

"_SYAORAN. . . .SYAORAN. . . . .SYAORAN, PLEASE SYAORAN WAKE UP. . . .SYAORAN"_

"Ms, Ms Sakura. . . . .Ms Sakura"

When she opened her eyes she was relieved to see the young Taiwanese hazel-eyed brunette she has grown accustomed to over the last three days. Sakura was breathing laboriously and she was cover in beads of sweat trailing down her face and neck. Quickly, she sat up in bed as her eyes scanned her surroundings, she was still imprisoned at Long Xin's mansion.

But, that was better.

'Wait a minute, that dream was generated from a memory but why did it end like that? Oh god, Syaoran, please be okay' her voice echoed in her head as tears flow from her eyes.

"Ms Sakura, please don't cry. I brought you breakfast, see. . . ." the woman gestured cheerfully, "and then we can go to the gardens when you've freshen up and then we could. . . . ."

"I'm fine Tza Tzi. Thanks for everything, you and your grandfather are so kind to me"

"It's okay Ms Sakura. I believe you're a kind person too" she approached Sakura and her voice dipped slightly, "I wish I could help you get out of here but I don't know how"

"It's okay Tza Tzi, I'll figure it out. Please. . . . .don't get involve I'll figure it out"

At that time, the two women were smiling and hanging on to each other's hands sitting on the edge of the bed.

The wrapped dressings came off of Sakura's arms yesterday. There was only one taped bandage was on the middle of her right forearm where she receive the stab and the small slits were healing nicely.

When Skai wasn't around, Tza Tzi would bring Sakura fresh clothes, meals and/or accompany her to the back of the house so she can receive some fresh air and step out of her luxurious prison. Nevertheless the pair were shadowed by Skai's henchmen with every step.

The preferred language between Tza Tzi and Sakura was Cantonese so communication was easier. Since Sakura got wrapped up with Syaoran, her tongue has been back and forth with Japanese, Cantonese and English.

From here on, Sakura decided to work on a way to get out this. She knew Syaoran would try to get her back.

But her dream was a warning. Syaoran would end up dead. . . . . . . and somehow it would be her fault.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Tza Tzi pounced off the bed and dashed to the other side of the room.

The door opened swiftly. A man quickly trotted into the room followed by Skai.

"Good Tza Tzi, you're here. This woman will be leaving in a few hours. Get her ready" Skai commanded waving her hand to the girl.

"Yes Lady Ng" Tza Tzi replied quickly scurrying away.

Skai glared at Sakura momentarily, "I can't afford to keep you here any longer. You're becoming a burden, Bahn keeps asking for you like you're some lost puppy"

"Does your brother know why I'm here. . . ."

"What _I_ do is none of my brother's business. . . . . . well, at least not anymore" she sneered.

Sakura eyebrows flicked upwards. Skai's tone was ominous and cold, it wasn't just her voice, it was her behaviour something has happened. . . . . . . something has changed.

* * *

In the end, Syaoran was able to convince his cousin to let the man go. No problem, but she had to conclude the torturous episode by putting a bullet in his thigh. Everyone decided to give Yue and Meilin some space ever since they hauled the severely injured Detective Corona from their suite two days ago.

That morning, she decided to look over the images again. There were no clues in the background or anything that could at least tell her who was responsible for this or where his remains could be located. The hope that he died before he was dismembered was dashed when she noticed the discoloration of his severed limbs. Sadly he was still alive and this in fact would suggest that he died a very excoriating death.

It was almost midday and the gang congregated in her workspace. Meilin was silently fiddling with her thoughts while she was sitting on the kitchen countertop with her legs crossed. Kamon's voice began to ring through in the background.

"Aloha beautiful! No disrespect Yue, but you know you've got a beautiful woman. . . . . ." it was almost comical everyone turned in time to see Yue's left eye twitch. ". . . . . . sorry I couldn't contact you yesterday Mei, but things have been different, I can feel it. My partner has been on my ass for the last two days. I know you saw my face yesterday, sorry if I worried you. First let me say your friend Ms. Kinomoto is here, alive and slightly injured. I'll do my best to keep an eye on her. I heard that they're taking her to Bahn Khmer in two days. He has a many properties but I believe she will be taken to a remote location. You have a tracking device on her *chuckle* yeah I picked up on it but that's not going to work once she gets there. Believe it or not Bahn has EMP generator it's not on a high frequency but it's enough conceal this location, these are coordinates. . . . ."

In the top right hand corner of the screen a series of numbers appeared. Syaoran scrunched his face for a moment then then his eyes drifted downward as he began to ponder.

He pursed his lips when he realized what it meant so he resumed his attention to Kamon's message ". . . . . . *sigh* Mei I need you to listen and I want you to be careful; you've got a hyena in your wolf pack. Detective Andrei Neville and Detective Nicolai Corona are from the Kyoto Downtown Police task force. Two of Kyoto's highly respected and finest detectives but, you already know that. What you probably **don't** know, is that these guys are working with us here in Thailand. No. . . . . I should rephrase that! I'm not sure about Neville but I'm certain about his partner, all the information we get on Tokyo, Kyoto, Tomoeda comes from Corona. He's involved in a shit load of stuff, kidnapping, racketeering. Whatever illegal activity is going on in Japan, trust me he's involved. The only thing I can't figure out is why did he sell out Neville's son to Skai? Probably Neville isn't involved, but who knows. You're a smart girl Mei, just be careful and don't do anything stupid. I just wanted you to know that you're dealing with a crooked cop. I'll contact you again probably in two to three days in the meantime you. . . . . . ."

"HEY GUYS. . . . . .GUYS"

Meilin's shouts boomed throughout the area. Yue, Syaoran, Eriol, Huang, Neville, Kaho and three other Agents wasted no time sprinting out of the room hurdling towards Meilin's voice.

Leading the group with urgency, Syaoran enquired "What Meilin?"

"Sssshhhhhh, look" Meilin countered pointing towards the flat screen TV on the wall.

"**. . . . . .and later on in our health segment we'll take a look at a new wonder drug that's on the verge of combating the first symptoms of Parkinson disease. Good afternoon, now for our top stories. Early this morning, Chumphon fishermen found the body of a young man floating off the Gulf of Thailand. Approximately an hour ago, police identified the man as twenty-six year old Bangkok businessman; Kiet Ng. Mr. Ng inherited his father multi-million dollar real estate empire when he was only seventeen years old. Thailand's business community is reeling from this loss. The Commissioner of Police will give a statement to the media on their preliminary findings later on this afternoon. Calls made his older sister Lawan Ng have so far gone unanswered. Further information on Mr Ng's death will be posted in the seven o' clock news hour. In other news Cabinet approved. . . . . . ."**

Syaoran stood there heavy and anchored to ground. Long Xin was dead?

But who? Who was fearless and traitorous enough to eliminate Long Xin?

He didn't need to look far because only one name came to mind.

"Syaoran, Syaoran. . . ." Eriol hands were grasping him by the shoulders and his face paled with absolute distress. When he glanced over Eriol's shoulder he saw the same expressions mirrored on everyone's faces.

"Syaoran. . ." Eriol repeated, "what the fuck is going on? What does this mean?"

"It means that the gloves are off and we have to move quickly . . . . .she's coming after us Eriol. . . . . . all of us"

* * *

**Thanks for all your support**

**Cheers**

**Khiyo**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is the met up. . . . . . dun dun dun, hahahahaha sorry**

**More surprises to come. . . . . .I think, so read and review**

**Chapter 15**

"We've got to work this case separately. If Skai is looking at Xiao Lang, chances are she'll see all of you. Syaoran and I are supposed to work hand in hand, so here's what we'll do. Meilin, you'll work here alone. . . . . . ."

"I'm not alone. . . . .I have Yue" she cheered with a brimming smile at her beau.

Her sudden declaration made Eriol's eyes turn upward. He was not amused as a matter of fact he was far from it.

"Meilin, Yue is not a part of this team and no one is forcing him to be here" he gruffly added piercing his dark pools at Yue. "He's **not** to get involved in this operation, Commander doesn't want another civilian getting caught up in this case" his judgemental eyes drifted across to his other cousin on the opposite side of the room. "It's bad enough we have to rescue Sakura, which is something I believe that could have been avoided"

Eriol's words sounded really harsh. It stung Syaoran's psyche making him raise an eyebrow and fold his arms across his chest. But, Syaoran being Syaoran couldn't let that comment go unanswered.

"What do you mean that_ that could have been avoided, _Skai taking Sakura is no one's fault? Whose fault was it when Tomoyo got taken Eriol?"

"What did you say?" Eriol's voiced snapped, the tense emotions surging through his body boiled over at this point. He advanced towards Syaoran tightening his jaw and pointing his finger in line with his face.

"Don't you** dare** compare this situation to Tomoyo's Syaoran. At least I had the strength and will to stay away from my wife so she couldn't be in harm's way. But no. . . . . .not you, you had to take Sakura from that hospital" In a flash Syaoran realised that Eriol was suddenly towering over him.

Feeling cornered or encroached wasn't something he felt comfortable with; he stood up from the couch with an unpleasant scowl on his face. At this point, the two men were inches apart, nose to nose. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as Eriol continued to unleash his verbal assault. "Admit it, keeping tabs on her all these years wasn't good enough for you anymore. She was right there next to you in that elevator and you just had to snatch her. And by doing that you put her life in jeopardy every step of the way. . . . .you're such a selfish bastard. Face it Syaoran Li, whatever happens to Dr Kinomoto. . . . . . is all on you"

Instead of responding verbally, Syaoran's reply came with a swift punch to Eriol's jaw. His glasses flew off his face and came to a stop near Kaho's feet. Soon after, a scuffle ensued between the two. Huang and Neville dove into the melee to separate the feuding cousins from tearing each other apart.

The mood on the other side of the room was calm, very calm. Meilin was sitting on her task chair, Yue leaned on the desk next to her and Kaho was standing next to the couple with her arms folded, they didn't move a muscle or bat an eyelash. Seconds later, the trio looked at each other nonchalant, whispered amongst themselves then silently exited the room.

* * *

After a ninety minute private jet flight from Bangkok to Phuket International, Sakura was placed into a limo sandwiched between two men dressed in suites and sunglasses. Seated opposite was Lawan 'Skai' Ng constantly staring at her, it didn't matter though Sakura wasn't bothered by her tempestuous gaze. They were on route to Bahn Khmer's secluded estate in Laem Lam Chiek.

The never-ending ride lasted almost an hour. The car stopped before a huge wrought iron gate. On their left was a small security post where two uniformed men were stationed with AK-47 rifles. It didn't take long for the enormous gate to slide across the roadway. Sakura became a bit apprehensive when she slightly ducked her head to view the massive wall that complemented the entrance.

The area more looked like a forest reserve. Tiny beams of sunrays peeped through the thick canopy of tall, ancient trees. For a dense wooded area the road was quite smooth and wide. Seven minutes after crossing the gates sunlight shot through the windows of the darken car. Finally they came upon a vast clearing. Tall blooming Cherry Blossom trees littered the surroundings, Sakura's lip tugged a bit at the familiar sight.

When the car came to a complete stop the partition between the driver and Skai went down midway, only enough to see his eyes.

"Lady Ng we have arrived" he announced.

"Thank you Ande" she replied with a smirk.

One of the men seated next Sakura climb out of the car, he was holding the door open for the ladies. Skai politely gestured Sakura to exit the vehicle first.

The surroundings took Sakura's breath when she climbed out the car. Her unavoidable astonishment made her neck turn and eyes dart all directions, she was beginning to wonder if she was really being kidnapped to suffer or to go on vacation. Although she couldn't see the ocean nearby, the scent wafted to her nostrils. The sky was magically coloured in orange and pink hues, the wind was cool and mild making her new light lilac chiffon dress dance against her thighs. She was tempted to smile as her mind drifted in wonderment of this being another exciting chapter in this adventure Syaoran brought her into.

Her naive thoughts came to a screeching halt when she saw _that_ man emerge from the exquisite mansion accompanied by two others. Suddenly her body stiffened and her breath hitched, reflexively she took one step back bumping into Skai. Slightly annoyed the woman shoved Sakura forward almost sending her stumbling to the asphalt driveway.

"Skai, why must you be so brute?" the man lashed out. In return she simply ignored his comment.

Sakura folded her arms across unfazed as the man calmly approached her. The tall handsome, blonde man admired the emerald eyed beauty with an amusing sneer. He recognised that she was trying to project a strong, galvanized image. However concern flooded his face when he observed the plastered gauze on her arm. Mechanically and almost tenderly his hand slowly reached out to examine the injury, then he noticed her body recoiled by his sudden movements.

Realizing what he's just done he coolly tucked his hands in his pants pockets, he was now satisfied with just asking.

"What happened to your arm? Are you okay Miss?"

". . . ." she responded with a blank stare.

"I'm Bahn. . . ."

"Khmer, I know. What I am doing here Mr. Khmer?"

"Well. . . .you are my guest Miss. . ."

"Kinomoto, Dr Kinomoto"

"Doctor! Oh you're the woman that was taken by Xiao Lang. Well it's very good to meet you" Bahn stated extending his hand to her.

Sakura with a glare on her face looked at his palm in disgust then trailed her emerald eyes to his.

"I don't share your sentiments Mr Khmer. Is it customary for you to kidnap your guest?"

He took one quickened step swooping down to her mere inches to her face. It took everything she had in her to stand her ground firmly, she wanted him to know that she wasn't afraid him one bit. In low playfully tone he whispered close to her lips, "Yes Doctor, yes I do. But Xiao Lang did the same thing, I now see why he took you. You're incredibly beautiful, but I'm not like him. I won't make you do anything against your will"

"What makes you think I did anything against my will when I was with him?" she countered lifting her right brow.

If she wasn't so irritated with the man perhaps would have complimented him on his cologne or the colour of his eyes, which were an unusual but beautiful shade of blue.

Eventually, he squared his jaw at her response and straightened his stance turning his attention to the additional onlookers.

"Skai thank you. I'll have my men take care of the _other _part of our arrangement. . . . .what happened to your face?"

"Let's just say this kitty likes to scratch and there's no need to fulfil the _other _part of our arrangement. I will to do it myself"

"Why? I don't understand?"

"Please let's just call it even. Besides I have to put all my efforts into continuing my brother's work"

"I'm truly sorry to hear about to your brother. You have my deepest condolences and sympathies. Do you know who is behind this?"

"No I don't but that goes to show. . . . . . . invincibility is an illusion"

At that moment Bahn and Sakura shared the same thought. It spiked their curiosity, the way she said it, the sound of her words seething through her grit teeth. There was obviously more to this declaration but this was Skai, a devious, scheming woman who is now in control of her family's empire and her deceased brother's dealings.

"I see. Please keep me informed on your brother's arrangements. Again, thank you, we will speak soon"

"Yes we will Bahn" she smiled shrewdly "oh and Doctor I'll see you again. . . .real soon"

"Go to hell" Sakura countered quickly.

Skai snickered glancing at Sakura up and down before returning to the car. The rest of her group quickly followed and drove away back onto the road that took them back to the entrance.

She stood there frozen as the car sped away disappearing seamlessly into the jungle.

"Dr Kinomoto, please, this way" he was now positioned at the entrance of the mansion.

She let out a long, drawn exhale inflating her cheeks.

What the hell was going to happen next?

He isn't treating her like a prisoner but her common sense was asking, where is she going to go?

Half a mile from these steps is a thick, clammy jungle and on top of that she doesn't know what's going on at the back of the house. She took one final look over her shoulder at the vacant, lonesome road.

Reluctantly step by step her feet made its way from the driveway towards the huge mahogany doors.

When she entered the large foyer, Bahn was standing to her right with a ridiculous, sheepish expression on his face. Her eyebrows crumpled for a moment until she trailed her eyes to the elegant woman standing next to him clad in a peach coloured knee high floral print sun dress, with her fingers nervously clamped together.

Sakura's eyes and mouth opened but she realized that Tomoyo's eyes were speaking to her. Tomoyo gave her head a tiny shake meaning a loud and resounding **NO**.

The action was so quick that Bahn didn't have time to catch on.

"Doctor Kinomoto, this is Ms Tomoyo. She's also a guest her, she's very pleasant and artistic. She and I have become really good friends and I know she will do everything she can to make you comfortable here"

Tomoyo took a step forward smiling mildly. She was practically bursting at the seams with delight but she had to keep her emotions under control. There was no way she would let Bahn recognise that there is a connection between herself and Sakura. She extended her small hand to the composed Doctor who was playing along quite nicely.

"It's very good to meet you Dr. . . ."

"Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura"

Tomoyo gently placed her other hand on top of Sakura's in a consoling, reassuring way and nodded slightly.

Still clutching Sakura's hand she looked over to him, "Bahn-san she is quite stunning"

"Yes I think so too. Can you show her to her room and sort out all the arrangements to make her stay comfortable"

"Of course Bahn-san"

"Doctor, Tomoyo I would like to have dinner with both of you at. . . .seven. Is that okay?"

"Yes Bahn-san that will be perfect" Tomoyo quickly responded for both of them.

"Good, I have some urgent business to attend to. Dr Kinomoto, please accompany Ms Tomoyo and feel free to communicate to her anything you may need here, excuse me ladies" he concluded bowing politely.

Tomoyo and Sakura's bright eyes followed the man until he exited the room.

Sakura's mouth flew open again but before the words could come out Tomoyo placed her finger on her own cherry glossy lips.

"Sssshhhhhh" she whispered, "follow me and no talking"

Sakura did what she was told. Soon they were meandering through the house, greeting household staff along the way. Eventually they entered a very sizeable bedroom quarters. Tomoyo slowly and quietly closed the door behind them and gestured Sakura to have a seat on a futon while she remained standing.

As if she was concentrating on her words before they came out, Tomoyo paused then exhaled.

"How did you end up here Sakura? Of all places in the world, how?"

"I was taken from an underground parking lot in Hong Kong"

"Hong Kong? What were you doing there?"

"Syaoran took me from the hospital. . . ."

"What? The hospital in Tomoeda? Why?"

"He was supposed to be this high profiled criminal. Him taking me I don't know, but it turns out he's undercover on some international operation"

"Yeah I know he's with Interpol. . . ."

"Wait. . .you know?"

"Yeah I know, Eriol is in the FBI and so is Meilin"

"Why didn't I know?"

"Syaoran didn't _want_ you to know Sakura"

"What? Why not? . . . .So that means you've been in contact with Syaoran since he left Tomoeda"

"Yes Sakura"

"Why did he keep in touch with everyone except me? I haven't seen him in so long, why?"

"You haven't seen him, but he's been with you sometimes. . . .he attended our wedding. At times he would drop by the hospital just to look at you or go to your house to make sure you're okay. . . . . also he was at. . . . your brother's funeral"

"What? He's been watching me from a distance. Why?"

"I think he was afraid that he'll hurt you again"

"That's not a good excuse Tomoyo"

"Well it was for him Sakura, and you can't chastise him for it. He loves you and if you spent _any_ time with him my guess is that he let you know that. Am I right?"

Sakura's blushed and turned away concurring with Tomoyo's statement. It didn't long for Sakura to become staid again.

"Tomoyo, how long have you been here?"

"Almost three months. Look all you need to do is play along with whatever he's doing. Compliment him, be nice to him. . . ."

"Be nice to him? I'm being held here against my will. . . ."

"So am I Sakura"

"Really you seem like you have Stockholm syndrome or something. What, you've gotten so comfortable here it seems that you don't want to go back to your husband"

"How dare you. Of course I want to get out of here, but my naïve compliance has ensured my survival at this place. Since I've been here I've seen two women come and gone, and trust me none of his so-called guests exits through those gates"

"What do you mean? Where are they?"

Tomoyo walked over to the balcony doors and swung them inward permitting a fresh, light gust to flood the room, flowing through her shoulder length hair. The space suddenly came alive as the light drapes moved fluidly against the wind. Sakura followed her to the terrace. In the distance she could view the vast ocean, they were probably three quarter miles from the cliff overlooking the sea.

The rest of the estate was complimented with a massive swimming pool, tennis court, a floral maze garden and a huge gazebo in the centre. The incredulous Doctor looked over to her long-time friend knowing that there was a reason why they were standing here.

Tomoyo pointed to her left with her saddened eyes locked on floral maze, "Over there. . . . . . .that's where you can find all of them. . . . . . .buried below the garden"

Sakura gripped the rail as she feared she would lose her balance. She couldn't see her friend's face but Sakura was now convinced that Tomoyo had to endure what she could just not to end up like the former visitors. Finally Sakura understood.

"We're going to get out of here Sakura. I'm not going to allow you to stay here as long as I have. We'll work something out, okay?"

"Okay. . . . . but you didn't tell me, how did you end up here?"

* * *

**Leave me something nice to boost my ego. You readers are hardly giving me any feedback. So I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. I'm open to criticism just don't roast me over a fire please.**

**This note is not for yingfa07 of course, you give me a lot Q &amp; A and suggestions *smile &amp; hug***

**Khiyo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there everyone, thank you followers and readers.**

**Okay, I just thought I should mention this especially for those who aren't familiar with the plot. This chapter has a lot of aliases for our beloved undercover characters, so they are as followed: **

**Syaoran Li aka Xiao Lang**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa aka Lynch Matuso **

**Kaho Mizuki aka Nonomi Matuso**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Eriol under his alias Lynch Matuso was having breakfast with his _wife_ in a private area of The Peninsula. For all obvious appearances, they behaved courteous and responded like any happy, enamoured married couple would. At the entrance of the room, one of three Agents stood watch as Lynch's bodyguards. The others were positioned within the private room being vigilant and canvassing the area for the upcoming meeting.

Lynch had just completed his meal when he observed his guard from the doorway escorting his visitor towards them. Kaho noticed the shift his demeanour. He was here. Elegantly she patted the sides of her lips with her cloth napkin as the men approached their table. Seemingly overzealous and excited, Lynch sprung up from his seat, throwing his napkin hard on the table. With a very broad and hearty smile his shove his hand at Bahn Khmer like he was a very good, old time friend. Bahn felt welcomed and responded accordingly. The men shook each other's hand firmly, giggling and patting each other on their shoulders.

Lynch's guardians stood close by until they received further instructions.

"Please have a seat" Lynch heartily gestured to Bahn.

"Umm, dear. Is it okay if I take my leave, I would like to go to the city, if you don't mind" Kaho politely suggested lovingly.

Kaho had her eyes fixed on Eriol, but his eyes were locked Bahn. It worked. You could hear a pin drop if it had happened. Kayo caught Bahn's attention as expected; Eriol mentally smirked at Bahn's dumbfounded appearance.

"Of course dear, anything. . . ." Lynch continued casually, "Oh where are my manners" he giggled "Bahn this is my wife, Nonomi. Darling, this Bahn Khmer"

Kaho rose from her chair gracefully with a pleasant smile, "Good to meet you Mr Khmer" she completed her courtesies with a curt bow.

Bahn's eyes simply followed her movements. His face was a little flush. Seconds later he realized that he was staring down another man's wife, a very powerful man too. Feeling slightly embarrassed he gave her a stifled smile biting his bottom lip slightly.

"I'll be leaving now" she concluded as she reached over the table to give Lynch a peck on his lips.

Immersed fully into their roles, the bodyguards complied when he signalled two of the men to accompany his _wife_ when she left the table. Bahn took his seat as everyone shuffled out of the room.

"Lynch. . . . . I didn't mean to stare at your wife, but she bears a striking resemblance to my own"

"She does?" he asked as if he was truly interested, "I've never met your wife. Are you two still. . . . ."

"Yes, yes of course. But she's much older than I. We meet when I was an apprentice at a ship building company here in Bangkok. I was nineteen she was thirty-nine. . . ."

"Oh? And you are how old, if you don't mind me asking"

"Of course not. I'm now thirty-four. I still love her and she is very beautiful. She's gave me two strong boys and I'm eternally grateful to her. She has given me more than I can repay her"

Eriol already knew all of this from Bahn's dossier, nevertheless he was trying to make light conversation to lead up to the importance of their get-together.

Bahn's eyelids seemed to become heavy as he gazed out to the Chao Phraya River. The reason why they were there in the first place, was because Bahn requested to meet him formally after he got hold of Sakura. This was basically to head off any trouble that may come his way, it was bad enough that he heard about. . . . .

"Bahn," Lynch called out to him interrupting his fleeting inner monologue. "I'm glad you called, I didn't know you were aware that I was here in Thailand"

"Long Xin told me a few days ago"

"Yes, he was always _in the know_ of my travels. That's why I think we should find out what happened to him. I have no desire to business with his successor. She cannot be trusted, and she's motivated for the wrong reasons. We have to get the people that assassinated Long Xin before she does. If we fail things might end up messy"

"I understand, I'll have my people look into it"

"I'll assist also"

"No offense Lynch, I know you're well connected but I think it's best if this was done locally. This is my territory, my country, let me handle this"

"Okay" Lynch smiled raising his hands in his defence.

"There's another thing I need to talk to you about" Bahn's blue eyes bored into Lynch, subliminally he was analysing the man in front of him before going any further. "Skai and I had an _arrangement_ before Long Xin's death. It involved a young woman that accompanied Xiao Lang a few weeks ago here in Bangkok. Now I want to let you know that I mean no disrespect by upsetting your right hand but. . . . ."

"Wait Bahn. . . . . is this about the Japanese Doctor?" Lynch commented impartially.

"Yes"

"I've heard about it, but it bears no interest on my part and it doesn't seem to bother Xiao Lang either"

"Really? I thought the man was angry, Skai told me he threatened her. . . ."

"Yes I did!" a familiar voice thundered behind Bahn. He turned on the chair quickly to see Xiao Lang standing close behind him. Bahn scrunched his face wondering how long has he been standing there.

"My quarrel is not with you Bahn, it's with Skai she's disrespectful and underhanded I will deal with her in time. We're supposed to be business partners, I'm not going to war with you over some woman" Xiao Lang calmly strode over to a trolley and poured himself a glass of orange juice with his back turned to the two men. He closed his eyes as an image of Sakura's smiling face came to his thoughts, the words he was about to say tore at his insides. He opened his eyes and took a sip from the tall glass turning to face Lynch and Bahn's attentive mode. "She was just a way out of Japan, I held on to her because she amused me, that's all. Do what you like with her, I will not interfere. But if you wanted her so desperately you could have asked Bahn" he concluded sneering at the flabbergasted Bahn Khmer.

The man's mouth was slightly opened, he didn't know how to respond he was totally blindsided by Xiao Lang's declaration. Lynch on the other hand squared his jaw and clenched his left hand tight to shut his emotions out. Despite their altercation yesterday he knew for a fact that Syaoran loved Sakura with ever fibre in his body. Saying those harsh words was probably one of the hardest things he has ever done, simply in the name to keep up appearances.

"That's good to hear Xiao Lang, I was worried that there would be problems arising from this. Well let me take this time to invite you to a gathering I plan to have at the end of the month. This will be an opportunity to show off my estate in Phuket, you're both invited"

"Really. . . .you have property in Phuket, I hear that province is beautiful I won't. . . ." Xiao Lang couldn't finish his comment.

"We accept" Lynch quickly interjected he almost sounded too eager even suspicious. On the other end, Xiao Lang calmly shrugged his shoulders at the invitation. This was their opportunity, there was a possibility that everyone would be assembled in one place. Knowing the Commander this was a chance he wouldn't pass up and this would mean killing two birds with one stone. If Tomoyo and Sakura were in the same location they could be rescued and all or most of those elusive criminal could be rounded up.

For a moment, the two cousins eyes clashed in a deep mental exchange, the end of the month was nine days away so everything from here on had to move quickly.

* * *

"We can't afford to send any more agents into Thailand. It would only raise some red flags, we'll have to rely on the operatives that are stationed there currently. I've been told that we can count on the Royal police but we'll keep that to a minimum"

"What's the latest on Long Xin's autopsy?"

"He was determined that he died ingesting a small but highly concentrated dose of Cryptococcus gattii"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Cryptococcus gattii it's a fungus found in this part of the world. It was quick and painful, in the end his lungs collapsed. The police concluded that he was murdered, personally I don't mind if they kill each other. It is not our mandate to solve Long Xin's murder let me make that clear, I know over the years all of you have built relationships with these criminals, some more personal than others. We have two crucial objectives one, to get a hold of everyone gathered that night and two, rescue the captives, mind you that's not in any specific order. Eriol will lead the team on the inside, Huang will lead our outer forces, Neville will work with the Royal police"

"I want to be on the extraction team" Syaoran requested fixing his eyes on the image of his uncle on the screen.

"Absolutely not" Eriol cut in, "you agreed that we will show up at Bahn's place. He thinks he's in our good graces and you bear no ill-will concerning Sakura. Not attending will trigger some kind of mistrust on his part. You _will_ go with me Syaoran"

Before Syaoran could debate he heard Commander's voice, "He's right Syaoran, we can't afford to miss out on this chance. The repercussions could be dire if we don't succeed and yes I'm talking about the hostages so Kaho will accompany you Eriol to find the women and keep them secure. Bahn has a habit of wiping his slate clean and starting over somewhere else"

"Since when?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Ten years ago Bahn Khmer wasn't on anyone's radar. . . ."

"He's right" interrupted Meilin, "I didn't pay attention to that info. I simply chalked it up as Bahn not being as established as he is now"

"Yes, but what all of you don't know is that Bahn Khmer is more dangerous than the other figureheads you've been looking at" curiosity and confused faces focused on their superior on the screen as he continued his declaration, "looking at every individual and picking apart their activities you won't be able to make that connection. Bring them together and they all link back to Bahn, he's your ghost, that's man who's in complete control of all groups in Asia. Long Xin. . . . .was just a front man, and Bahn did a good job making everyone believe that he was the most powerful"

"Are you sure about this" Syaoran now shifting his weight to the right and crossing his arms, "Bahn Khmer? He's so. . . ."

"Timid, in the background. I can see he had you fooled too, I'm guessing if Skai knew that he would be the one dead right now"

"So it was Skai who killed her brother"

"We believe so, she isn't talking to the police and she was not happy about the forensics doing Long Xin's autopsy, she's in a hurry to put the man in the ground. Also another detail I left out, Long Xin was shot in the head. . . .post mortem, to me that's very personal, to me that points at Skai but like I said before that is not our problem. Long Xin's exit is presumably being filled by Skai, it's not. Before things get out of control I suspect Bahn would want to put Skai back in her place.

* * *

The two women were in a large room with huge wall length windows accompanied by light elegant drapes, futons, two full length mirrors, throw pillows, fabrics and other miscellaneous items. It seemed like this room was created straight out the mind out Tomoyo Daidouji herself.

It seemed that having Sakura there was the best thing that's happened to her since her first kiss with Eriol. Tomoyo was even more excited and delighted for Sakura gave her enlightenment to resume her insatiable hobby of designing and producing clothing for her best friend. That very morning after two rounds on the tennis court and breakfast she got right into it.

Inside, Sakura was screaming with annoyance, being pulled, tugged, scrutinized and measured. But then she realized that this was Tomoyo's comfort, her sanctuary so she kept her complaints silenced. . . . . .for now.

Finally Tomoyo was done with her preliminary exercise, Sakura flopped onto the floor with her legs crossed and a box of bonbons.

"Where is he? I didn't see him this morning"

"He's gone to Bangkok on business" Tomoyo replied carefully pencilling some notes on her steno pad.

"Oh? You know when he's coming back?"

"Um not yet, when he's on his way he will call. Why?"

"Nothing really, I'm just surprised that you know about his whereabouts"

"Yeah he kinda trusts me!"

"Kinda? It seems as if you're his confidant"

"I won't go so far Sakura. I mean you think a kidnapper will ever trust his prisoner, think about it."

"Well from what you've told me so far about him. I think he's holding on to the remnants of his childhood family. Probably it was the only safest and happiest time of his life" her analytical conclusion was heard incoherently as she sat eating and picking through the box of sweets, but Tomoyo understood every word.

"He seems happy here too"

"Exactly. This morning I was looking at a picture of his sister and mother on the other side of the house"

"How did you. . . ."

"One of the maids told me, and you look just like his sister. Tomoyo the man is a psychopath"

"You didn't need to use your minor in psychology to tell me that Sakura. But he seems venerable and lonely so I'm using that to play on his emotions even if that means playing dress up, having a meal with him or walking through his death garden"

Sakura shuddered a little when she said those words _ughh, death garden_. The sound of it was a little morbid even for Tomoyo's standards but under the present circumstances she's surprised that her friend isn't curled up in a corner with half of hair missing.

"Tomoyo has he ever, you know. . . . ."

"No. . . ." she replied contorting her face at the suggestion "he's never come across like that. Why would he anyway, you just said I look like his sister. That would be pretty messed now wouldn't it"

"Yeah you're right, that would be strange"

"Come to think of it the last two women who were here had some likeness to his mother or his sister. It's strange cause you don't look any of them. . . . .so why are you here?"

It was a valid question. Why was she there? Then she remembered a question of her own that has gone unanswered by Tomoyo.

"SAKURA. . . .how can you eat so many chocolates"

She looked down in her lap only to recognise that she had eaten over twenty of the morsels in that short space of time. Tomoyo stomped over to her and snatched the box away from her.

"HEY, I wasn't done with that. . . ."

"Yes you are. If I'm making clothes for you and I'm making them to fit perfectly. My designs doesn't come with an elastic waistband"

"What the. . . . .anyway. You forgot to tell me how you got here"

"Oh, right. Well after the fight between me and Eriol I went back to Japan from some 'me time'. Believe it or not I was on my way to see you, but I stopped off at Miko's café to get some cinnamon rolls. . . . . ."

"Oh my god, Miko's cinnamon rolls" Sakura cried practically drooling.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I ran into Rika, I was so happy to see her that we sat there talking for hours, catching up on old times, speaking about our lives. Then before you knew it was getting dark quickly. So I postponed my surprise visit to you for the next day. While I was giving Rika a ride home two cars blocked us in close to her house. They dragged us out of the car next thing I knew we're on a port being loaded into the hull a ship. Rika couldn't stop crying she was so depressed and exhausted. I tried my best to comfort her . . . . . it was so damp, cold. . . . . . and dark. After a while I couldn't estimate how long we were in that ship. A young girl watched her mother die during the journey it was sick Sakura, and cruel. When we got off the ship they pulled Rika away from me, I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and watched, sometimes I can hear Rika screaming out my name. . . . . I hope she okay" her eyes trailed off staring out the window behind Sakura.

"I hope so too. . . . Tomoyo, I've. . .I've been around Eriol about two weeks ago"

"What?" bringing her bright amethyst eyes back to her friend, "You've seen him, h-how is he?"

"He's wasn't himself, it's strange but he never told me you were missing"

"Maybe he didn't want to upset you"

"Yeah maybe, but something like that I'd want to know. . . . .Tomoyo, the guys will find us. We're not going to die here, I want you to believe that"

Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile, she wanted so much to believe her friend. For a moment she was thinking that she was selfish. . . .selfish for being thankful that Sakura was there with her.

* * *

**I've gotten the inspiration to work on both stories simultaneously. I don't want this story to be left behind.**

**Please R&amp;R **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
**

* * *

This was the end of the line, Phuket province. All agents and operatives connected to the case converged at the Hilton Phuket Arcadia to be debriefed on tonight's assignment.

Syaoran slumped mindless into the chair pretending to participate in the meeting, but who was he kidding, everyone could see that he wasn't paying attention. His sombre eyes were staring straight ahead into nothingness, accepting that she was gone has been difficult for him and what ached him the most was the fact that he knew nothing of her situation. Wow, now he knows what Eriol has been gong through.

Meilin sat perched in her chair legs crossed, her responsibilities had been delegated to another team within the group. Eriol studied the faces of a fifty-four men and women across the room. Kaho stood to the front of the area colourfully asserting the actions that were carded to roll out that night. The operation would be divided into three groups.

Team A comprised of the invited guests, Eriol, Syaoran, Kaho, Meilin; (A/N: yes you're reading correctly she insisted that she partake in the extraction), their chauffer and security detail. In total that makes seven.

When all guests would be accounted for, Team B, the tactical group will disable the guards at the gates, enter the forested area on both sides, disengage all contact on the outskirts of the jungle and wait for the signal, Agent Huang will head this team.

Team C consisted of a team from the Royal Thai Navy coast guard, a handful of FBI agents and the Commander. They were to monitor the event from off-shore through infrared. They were also to maintain radio silence until Eriol or Kaho gave the 'go, no go'.

* * *

The full moon produced enough light lending its enchanting beams into the room. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Tomoyo looked over at Sakura with troubled eyes. From the first night, she heard Sakura screaming in fright down the corridor, she assumed that it was because of the transition. Without making a fuss, she asked Sakura to move into a room which is connected to hers. But it turns out that Tomoyo would go check on her when she heard her cry out in her sleep. It was always around the same time, she bit her lip wondering if it would be wise to shake her out of her nightmarish episode. Tears were streaming down the sides of face as she laid sideways scrunching the pillow between her fingers.

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, it seemed like she was suffering in her sub-consciousness. She gripped Sakura by her shoulder, shook her and desperately called out her name. To her surprise Sakura's whimpering ceased, her watery eyes flickered open.

"Sakura" Tomoyo whispered in the darken room.

Not wanting to face Tomoyo she felt badly, she was having that dream again, but this time she had awoken her friend.

"Sakura" Tomoyo repeated.

Eventually, she shuffled herself on her back looking up to the panel above the four post bed. Tomoyo scooted herself closer to get a better view of Sakura.

"I'm sorry for waking you Tomoyo"

"It's alright, Sakura. At least tell me, what's been haunting you at night and don't say nothing. I noticed this since the first night"

Slowly she pulled herself upwards smiling mildly, Sakura forgot who she dealing with, Tomoyo has always been a very insightful person. She should have known that her cousin was on to her. But before she could open her mouth, her eyebrows creased, that was followed by her unravelling herself from the sheets then she hurled herself towards the bathroom.

Tomoyo chased after her. Sakura was kneeling in front of the porcelain bathtub vomiting whatever contents were in her stomach. Gasping for breath, she reached over to turn on the shower but Tomoyo got there before her. With that Sakura slowly slumped herself to the tiled floor leaning her head on the edge of the tub. Tomoyo bit her lip and sat next to her, she figured she needed a few minutes to compose herself and catch her breath.

Taking Sakura's hand into hers she asked slowly, "What's happening, talk to me?"

Sakura brought her eyes to her and began.

"I'm late Tomoyo"

". . . . . . ." her gobsmacked expression was clear through the dim room.

"I've known for a while, I didn't want to alarm you"

"Yeah," she tilted her head, "like what you're _not_ doing right now"

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier. Then again, it's no surprise after what happened between me and Syaoran" she blushed.

"Well I guess I'll have to change my plan since I have to think about both of you now. He's going to be so ecstatic"

"Still confident that's we're getting out of here huh"

"Sakura Kinomoto none of that negativity, I told you I'm working on it"

"How?"

"I'll explain later. . . . . or not" she teased, "still that doesn't explain why you're having nightmares. What's going on?"

"*sigh*, for the last two weeks I've been have the same dream. Syaoran and I would be having s. . .I mean making love. When we're done he'd be lying face down asleep, just like that. I would try to wake him and he won't get up. All of a sudden there would be blood, blood everywhere. On my clothes, running down his face in his hair, on my hands and the more shake him the more blood I see"

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know"

* * *

Tomoyo was in her element. From the moment it was ten o'clock Tomoyo put on her official Events Coordinator cap. Sakura could only look on in wonderment, her friend was revelling in the moment. Scurrying between the florists, pointing the bartenders to their designated areas, gesturing her thoughts and suggestions enthusiastically. How can Tomoyo behave like nothing has happened, like if this is her home, like Bahn Khmer is saviour and salvation?

Today she was dressed in a white shirt and black pencil cut pants. Sakura stood to the bottom of the double staircase, watching the traffic that was making its way through the foyer and into the dining room. Yesterday the handymen and housemaids cleared the enormous area of all excessive furniture, removed the Persian rugs and polished marble floors. The room was transformed into a simple expanse where a few modern paintings accompanied the walls.

Her attentiveness to the happenings was broken when she felt a gentle hand took hers. Shocked, she looked to her left only to see her hand was already being lifted to Bahn's lips. Wanting greatly to pull away, she cringed inwardly in an effort not wanting to offend him. If Tomoyo can play this game, so can she. He smiled lowering her hand back down but still maintaining his subtle grip on to her.

"I see you're playing the by-stander, you know you could assist Ms Tomoyo. I hardly think she would mind"

"I don't think she would either, but I don't mind. It's the first time I'm getting to see the actual preparations for an event. Usually I would go to a function eat and drink then leave" she forced a light chuckle.

"Can I speak to you privately?"

"Wha. . . . O-Okay"

He turned around, his hand still holding hers carting her through the living room. His eyes were focused directly in front of him as he moved at a steady pace. Nearing one of the exits to the courtyards, Sakura caught Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, she went pale. She didn't like the idea of Sakura being alone with him, and she strongly believed that that was what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" she mouthed emphatically.

"I don't know" Sakura mimed with the same expression.

"Be careful"

Sakura concluded with a curt nod. Finally they were away from all the bustle, standing alone in the gardens. Knowing exactly where she was, she tried to focus on something else. Throwing her eyes over her shoulder, she realized that they weren't completely alone, one of his men was standing more than twenty feet. Feeling uneasy she gripped her hands together pulling away from him.

"I'm making you uncomfortable. I apologize"

"What did you want to ask me?" she muttered wanting to get straight to the point.

"Are you happy here?"

She hesitated, but he did ask so why shouldn't she be honest, "No"

He sighed nodding in acceptance.

"You don't seemed surprised" she added unemotionally.

"No I'm not"

"Then why did you bring me here" she demanded.

What happened next was totally unexpected. In one swoop, he caressed her face with both hands and kissed her tender and passionately. Sakura stood frozen as the blood drained from her face, her eyes wide in astonishment.

With his eyes remaining shut, he removed his lips from hers, his hands still cupping her face. Moments later, he opened his eyes to gaze upon her face, his thumb playfully stroking the soft contours of her cheek. Her body was stiffened with horror, her expression was wounded. Under different circumstances she probably would have kissed him back or accepted his kiss, but right now all she could think of, all she could think of was, was. . . . .

She broke away from him running back to the house, diving to the nearest sink at the back of the house. Oddly Bahn giggled at her antics, he did caught her by surprise. In the end he chalked it up to nerves, however he was confident that his kiss answered her question.

Back at the house, Tomoyo was keeping a watchful eye across the grounds, she didn't see where they disappear to, but she did notice when Sakura came bolting across the grounds to the back of the house. Walking swiftly parallel to Sakura within the house, Tomoyo exited through a door out back only to hear her friend throwing up for the second time that morning. Diligently Tomoyo stood at the door until she heard the door crack. Sakura was relieved when she saw Tomoyo, instantly throwing her arms around her.

"You okay"

"Yeah" she shook her head, "there goes breakfast"

"What did he want?"

"He kissed me"

"What, he did what?"

"Yeah"

"Did you. . . . kiss him back?"

"No Tomoyo, how could I. Yes he's handsome, but the man is disgusting"

"Hey just asking. Look I think you should go rest up for later, I'll have the butler bring you lunch. The ball begins at nine so be down here for eight thirty, Bahn says we have to greet the guest at the entrance. Your dress, shoes and mask are in the closet, go upstairs, lock the doors and go to bed"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am, I'll tell him you're not feeling well. And don't forget, lock the doors"

"I will thanks"

* * *

The captivating look of Syaoran Li was enough to heavily distract the handful of the female agents that gathered in his presence. A few of them sulked openly wishing that they were in his group instead of Team B. Clad in a single breast Chinese collar black suit, the garment accentuated his divine form. However he paid no attention to the glares and whistles he received from his colleagues.

On the way to the venue in the limousine, Meilin worked on fitting everyone's hidden devices as the central transmitter will be located in the car. In half an hour, Team A pulled up in front of Bahn's mansion. Eriol exited the car first taking Kaho by the hand, then followed Syaoran who in turn escorted Meilin. The foursome was given masks by the hostesses at the base of the steps, walking arm in arm they all continued to the grand entrance.

On the each side of the double doors Tomoyo and Sakura was standing statuette and discreetly veiled behind their disguises. The both couples arm in arm on the left and right halted to address the ladies at the doors. Eriol and Kaho were greeted by Tomoyo whilst Syaoran and Meilin were greeted by Sakura.

In lightning speed the guests were able to identify their hostesses and vice versa. Tomoyo's eyes narrowed, there was no way she'd forget those eyes. Her husband was staring back at her two feet away and they were powerless.

Instead of looking at Syaoran, Sakura was gazing at Meilin. Up until now she believed Meilin had died from her injuries in the carpark, she wanted to reach out and grab her. The six of them didn't acknowledge each other or send up any red flags. But the moment was becoming uncomfortable, the men stood immobilised staring back at the women's half mask covered faces and other guests were starting to gather at the top of the stairs. Eriol gave his wife a brief reassuring smile. In an effort to not lose control, their respective accompanying partners tugged them hard carting them away into the foyer. Syaoran however kept his eyes on Sakura as Meilin dragged him off.

The quartet huddled close together in the middle of the crowded dining area.

"Sorry Meilin"

"Sorry? You need to keep focused it's a good thing that we know where she is"

"Where who is?" Eriol cut in.

"Sakura, she greeted us at the door"

"Well that's convenient. We were by greeted by Tomoyo" Kaho added with a smile.

"Okay let's get to work. . . . . oh good, right on time here comes Bahn. Syaoran let's go sip some champagne" Meilin instructed playfully. Hooking her hand through his arm as they separated themselves from Eriol and Kaho.

. . . . . . . .

"We have to go outside" she mumbled under her breath taking a sip from her fourth glass of champagne.

"I think you've had enough Meilin"

"I can hold my liquor Syaoran. Besides I'm playing the part nicely" she purred leaning her head onto his chest.

"Well you sure switch them fast?" a voice broadcasted over his shoulder.

Skai came walking around Syaoran who had his hand wrapped around a swaying Meilin's waist.

"This one suits you better, looks like she bites back"

"Yes she does" Meilin countered moving towards her menacingly. Ironically, this was Meilin's moment to lose her cool. She was face to face with the woman who was solely responsible for Kamon's death and in that instant she made up her mind that she wasn't going to leave that unpunished, she has to pay by the end of the night.

Skai's manner was disrespectful and mocking towards Meilin. Wide-eyed, she chuckled at her brazen attempt to confront her head on.

Turning his back towards Skai he placed his lips close to Meilin's ear, it almost looked like lover's whisper. "Don't do this now Mei, we have to go"

Meilin keeping her eyes on her antagonist and produced an evil grin, tonight was definitely the time to settle scores. Twisting her lips into a smirk, she finally turned from the woman. Clasping his hand firmly on her arm Syaoran followed the hushed instructions given by his cousin.

. . . . . . . .

Eriol, Kaho, Bahn and Sakura were seated together on the far end of the room. Bahn has been glancing periodically at Kaho for the last half hour. Breaking the obvious tension, posing as Eriol's alias wife she suggested with a curvy smile.

"Darling will it be alright if I dance with Mr Khmer"

Eriol replied with a lift of his brows and a quaint gesture towards Bahn. With a broad smile taking Kaho by the hand, Bahn escorted her to the dance floor for a waltz. Eriol followed them eyes peeking from behind his mask, making sure they were far away. But before he could speak Sakura was already seated next to him.

"I saw him" she revealed, "and he's here with Meilin"

"Yes I know" he grinned, ". . . . . how's Tomoyo?"

"She's very strong. Why didn't you tell me Eriol, why didn't you tell me she was kidnapped?"

"I didn't want to worry you Sakura. It's uncanny how the operation ended up here. But don't worry it will all be over soon"

"How? I don't understand. You're gonna take us out of here with four people Eriol, this place is a fortress. Bahn has men positioned all around the property, guarding Tomoyo, me and himself. There's no way you're getting us out of here, at least not tonight"

He smirked at her words, "Sakura c'mon this is an international operation. You think we'll take down a room full criminals with three FBI and one Interpol agent"

After examining his expression through his mask, she shot up from the chair with no emotion. She didn't know who was watching, her insides were doing somersaults. This was big news and she had to find Tomoyo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Concealed in her ear, a tiny amplifier was tracking the given signal from the EMP generator.

Looking all around him, he realized that they were being led further away from the house and now trekking across the grounds. The music slowly faded in to the chilli night air. There were a speckled few on the grounds taking a night stroll and admiring the surroundings. Far in between stood Bahn's men were keeping an eye on anyone who venture too far. Meilin continued to lead him hand in hand, so he continued to follow. The nearer they got to the pool, the more she scrunched her face. Pulsing rhythms coming from the device began to irritate her left ear and her nerves. Soon enough they were both standing alongside the pool.

"There" she remarked.

"What?"

"It's there, below the pool"

"How are we gonna . . . . . ."

Throwing her arms around him loosely she began behave drunken, slurring her words and cackling loudly, almost pulling him down towards her. He was about to complain about her behaviour then he heard one of Bahn's men approaching the couple. Piercing his amber eyes into hers he realized the reason for her unruly exhibition.

"Sir, Miss you can't be here"

"Why not" she cooed pouting, leaving Syaoran to himself, she pretended to stagger towards the man. Noticing that she was making her way to him, the guard raised his hands to her beseeching her to keep her distance. In all appearances, Meilin played the role well, to anyone she appeared drunk. However she was looming dangerously to the edge of the pool.

"MISS" the man shouted. Meilin's body fell backwards, she seized the man by his jacket pulling him down with her. When they both made a huge splash, then she moved quickly. Reaching into her hair she extracted a flat, round object, her body sank to the bottom. With device in hand she slapped it onto the base of the pool.

Moments later she came up coughing and splashing around like a damsel in distress.

"Meilin, Meilin. . . ." Syaoran shouted, supporting his leading lady.

The guard heroically swam to her rescue, pulling her into his arms. They emerged from the steps leading out of the pool, Syaoran ran to his cousin lifting her off her feet.

"Thank you" he sounded in an effort to appear grateful, "sorry if we've inconvenience you"

"It's alright sir. You should take your companion to the main house. I'll request for the Lady to tend to her"

"Thank you" Syaoran repeated once more trotting away from the area.

"Sorry for getting you wet" Meilin whispered.

"It's okay" he smiled, "I believed your ruse worked"

"Hope it was worth it, I didn't count on putting the jammer in water. But it should work"

"We'll see"

Before they got to the house, a woman came running up to them, Bahn and a few other masked onlookers under scrutinizing eyes were watching Syaoran carrying a soaked Meilin to the house.

"Come this way" she instructed, leading them around the back way. They followed her quietly to a spare room on the ground floor. When she closed the door the mask came off, it was Tomoyo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"What happened to her Syaoran?" she whispered.

"Tomoyo?" Meilin threw her wet arms around the woman, "sorry" she apologized instantly backing away with a smile looking down at herself.

"It's okay. Earlier I saw Eriol and Kaho what are you all doing here?"

"We're working"

"Where's Sakura" Syaoran cut in with serious tone.

"I think she's with Bahn"

"You have to get her away from him" he requested with urgency.

"How? He's been smothering her all night. I think he's smitten, he kissed her earlier today"

"What?" he barked with his nose flared.

"Okay that's enough Tomoyo. I need to get out these wet clothes. Syaoran stay focused, go back out there, find Eriol and Kaho let them know that I've secured the wave jammer. I'll come back with Tomoyo"

And with that he left silently.

. . . . . . . .

Even though, Bahn was dancing with his trusted business partner's wife he kept an eye on his beloved prize Sakura. He gave one of his men an understood signal when she got up from the table earlier on.

What she really hated about the place was size, too many rooms. She was hoping that she would catch Tomoyo in the foyer but when she didn't find her she went upstairs to look in their rooms. All the while, the footsteps of Bahn's guard echoed about twenty feet away from her. Frustrated with the pace of her progression, she spun around in a huff stomping back to him.

"Do you _have_ to follow me?" she growled.

The man responded with a crass stare, she interpreted it as a resounding yes. Of course she was asking the wrong question.

Lowering her voice she stated, "I apologize for shouting. Do you know where I could find Ms Tomoyo?"

"She's attending to a guest. Do wish me to take you to her?"

"No" she mumbled, "I'll wait for her to come back, thank you"

She doubled back retracing her steps back to the event. Unexpectedly, after coming around a corner he startled her. Syaoran caught Sakura by the hand pushing her further down the corridor the sudden motion caused her to stumble to the floor. In return the guard came running blindly into Syaoran's fist when he turned the bend. But it wasn't that easy, bloody nosed, the man grabbed onto Syaoran tackling him to the floor. The scuffle lasted seconds but it ended with Syaoran thumping the man's head on the floor rendering him unconscious.

"Come" she called out to him.

Hurrying into an opened nearby room and forgetting her hair and accessories Sakura ripped the mask from her face with tears in her eyes. Closing the door behind him he halted when he saw the sadness on her facade. Without a sound streams began to flow down her face, his eyes reflected an equal amount of despair.

Removing the mask from his face he whispered her name. Hearing his voice broke her into a million pieces. She wanted to cry out loud, her body began to tremble slowly. Quiet sobs were starting to rise out of her throat so she covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress them. Not being able to fight it any longer he bolted towards her and held her tight caressing her head against his chest. She squeezed her shut agonized, crying even deeper against him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry this happened to you. Please don't cry, please" slowly she began to comply with his plea. Pulling away enough to see her face, he captured her lips fully, deep and sensual. His hands were forcefully crushing her body against him. Taking her breath away she feverishly she ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to stop but she had to. Bringing her palms to his chest she pushed him mildly. When it ended he was anxiously searching her face.

"I have to go or else he'll send his men to look for me"

"Alright. But I want you to stay close to Tomoyo for the next hour. I'm not leaving you in this place one more day, I promise"

She smiled nodding at him with his fingers tightly interlocking with hers.

"You go on" she whispered, "we can't be seen together and Bahn can't see me like this".

Hesitant he complied with her words.

Noiselessly he cracked the door making sure that no one was in the immediate vicinity. But before he'd exited the room he told her that he loved her, regretfully he didn't stick around long enough for her to answer.

. . . . . . . .

He spotted her on the balcony gazing into the dark horizon. The skies were clear and the stars danced to their own melodious tune. Casually with his hands his pocket, he sauntered onto the space with his eyes slyly fixed on her.

"I hope I don't insult you when I say that this is most elegant I've ever seen you in all my years"

"As coy as it may seem Bahn, I will accept that as a compliment"

"I hope I am not intruding"

"No, of course not. I've never been here at night, it's different"

"Yes it is. Your brother has been here a few times. Long Xin was always been an inspiration to me, even though he was younger that I. In some ways he reminded me of my own brother. I wish he was here tonight. I know this must be difficult. . . . ."

They were interrupted by a server holding a tray with two flutes of champagne. When he approached them, Bahn lifted both glasses off the tray, he offered one to Skai.

"Let's toast to your brother, his legacy"

In a cold manner Skai complied by simply shrugging her shoulders at his statement. Silence loomed between the pair as they took modest sips of the drink. His gaze was concentrated on the black ocean in the distance, where the sky and sea were one.

Next to him, he heard a light wheeze, he paid no attention. Over a time the sounds got louder. From the corner of his eyes he observed her hunched over clawing at her throat and gasping for breath, Bahn continued to give her no attention. Now coughing excessively she slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"Wha. . .wha. . .what is this?"

Resting the empty glass on the ledge, Bahn stooped down to her and smiled, "I believe this is what you call poetic justice. You see. . . . .you assumed that your brother was a threat, when the truth is I'm your worst nightmare. Isn't it ironic that you're staring in the face of death, at your true rival. It's only fitting to face the same agony that he did. . . ."

Again she tried to speak.

"Sshhhh, don't speak. . . .save your last breaths. . . .you're going die soon. It's a moral sin to betray your own family, your brother loved you Lawan"

Bahn stared into her frightened eyes until that light disappeared. Satisfied with this development, he walked back into the house leaving her body outside on the cold ground.

. . . . . . . . .

Meilin was clad in another mask and one of Tomoyo's creations which was absolutely stunning. During Meilin's changeover, she brought Tomoyo up to speed with the team's outcome for the night.

By sheer coincidence, Tomoyo and Meilin were walking back just in time to run into Syaoran close to the entrance of the living room.

"And where are you now coming from Syaoran?" Meilin asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere. . . . . I ran into Sakura"

"Did you get word to Eriol?"

"I just told you I ran into Sakura"

"Syaoran I sent you to do one thing, one thing and you couldn't do that, we're running out of time. She's not the centre of this operation"

"She is to me. . . ."

Tomoyo immediately butted between the feuding cousins, "Syaoran where is she?"

"I left her upstairs"

"Okay, you two go on ahead"

Tomoyo departed from them, racing gracefully in her pumps lifting the floor length dress high enough so her feet won't get tangled. Minutes later, Bahn Khmer came strolling up to Meilin and Syaoran, both of them were energetically murmuring and wrapped up in a heated discussion.

"Lover's quarrel, eh?" his voice echoed in the room.

"Yes" Meilin pouted, "Xiao Lang is being unreasonable"

Tilting his head at her accusation Bahn smiled mildly at Syaoran, "C'mon Xiao Lang I'm sure you can grant any request that this lovely creature wants"

"I can! Or you can take her too, she's a handful"

The men laughed heartily at the comment, while Meilin stood next to Syaoran seething.

"You look lovely Miss. Ms Tomoyo is very talented"

"Yes she is. I already thanked her, she is so gracious"

Beaming with pride, he enquired, "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she's with another young lady. . . . .they're upstairs"

"Thank you" he replied moving past her, "oh and please don't go swimming again" he grinned.

Meilin gave huge plastic smile and rolled her eyes when he turned away. Trailing her gaze at Syaoran's smug face she expressed. "I'm gonna get you back for offering me up to Bahn Khmer"

When Tomoyo and Sakura exited the room, Bahn was sauntering straight towards them. To say the least, Tomoyo was not surprised. Knowing Bahn Khmer it would look suspicious if Sakura came back unaccompanied.

"I was worried about you ladies"

"Apologies Bahn-san. Sakura-chan and I were freshening up"

Sakura was eerily silent and cold, her eyes were lifeless and dazed. Syaoran's last words kept playing in her mind over and over. The warmth of his lips still remained on hers. The burning sensation of his hands possessively gripping her body lingered. She wanted to feel him again, to be held protectively in his comforting embrace.

. . . . . . . . .

"What happened to you?" Kaho enquired while Meilin and Syaoran was taking their seats at the table.

"I had to get wet," Meilin smirked, "the generator is at the bottom of an outdoor pool on eastern side of the property. I had to take a dive to plant the jammer"

"So we're good"

"We're good"

After her confirmation from Meilin, Kaho made eye contact with one of their accompanying 'guards' and gave him a slight nod. That was the signal to activate the transmitter in the car.

Not long after, Kaho placed her palm against cheek. Without arousing suspicions she spoke into the wire hidden with the bodice of her dress and listened to the microphone in her ear. On the outside it looked like she was speaking to her associates at the table.

"Team B leader what's your position?"

Completely dressed in black, team leader B Agent Huang and his group of over thirty something agents were scattered right through the jungle. They've been able to maintain complete silence for the last two hours observing the ongoing activities at the main house with night vision guns and binoculars. A wave of relief washed over him when he finally heard the voice of his comrade Agent Mizuki.

"We're on the outskirts of the grounds. I have men positioned at the main gates. Bahn had men dotted throughout the jungle, but we took care of that"

"Good to hear, we have a full house tonight and all key players are the table"

"Team B is ready and waiting for your signal"

"Keep those ears up, we may be ready in ten. Team C are you there?"

"Team C here and we're hearing everything loud and clear. Be careful Team A" the voice of the Commander came through on the other end.

"Noted Team C"

Kaho shift uncomfortably in her chair when she spotted Bahn entering the room with Tomoyo and Sakura at his sides. Walking past the table, Bahn gave the group a brief wave. Tomoyo had her hands clasped together she appeared uncomfortable or worried but Bahn was clinging on to Sakura. Unseen by the group, Syaoran had his hand balled into a fist below the table. Bahn was holding onto Sakura like she belonged to him and more than anything Syaoran wanted rip that man away from her.

The trio settled on another table by themselves in parallel view to Eriol and Kaho, then the signal was sounded by Kaho.

"Team B. . . . .move"

For three minutes Eriol, Kayo Meilin and Syaoran carried on as usual. Drinking, eating and interacting which each other. Knowing well that Team B was executing the next phase, quietly taking out Bahn's security. But not all plans go accordingly.

A clutter of feet came scrambling into the room armed with guns aimed at the ceiling. Two men were covered in beaded sweat, their forms disheveled and alarmed, they pushed past the guest to their employer.

It was that one word that raise the alarm, the one word that turned the room from a mode of revelry to a state of panic and confusion.

"POLICE, POLICE"

You could hear the sounds of chairs being toppled over, people running in all directions, women were screaming in fear of being trampled. During the uproar Bahn had his men grabbed onto Sakura and Tomoyo. He lead the way outside onto the grounds.

During the melee, Syaoran and Eriol lost sight of the women they had vanished along with Bahn Khmer.

. . . . . . . . .

Bahn's pace quickened like military solider, keeping up with him was unbearable. Tomoyo and Sakura found themselves being dragged uncomfortably in heels. His fingers were painfully digging into Sakura's arm. He sent one of his men back to make sure they weren't being followed. Sakura was thrashing her arm about wanting to release herself from his painful hold, she was beginning to feel bruised.

. . . . . . . . .

Agent Huang and his team disguised in ski masks, emerged from all sides of the room with guns drawn corralling the visitors in silence and defeat. But the main person had vanished, Bahn Khmer. Unable to accept this development Syaoran looked over to Kaho frantically.

"We have to find them Kaho"

"Agreed, you, Meilin and Eriol search the grounds, we have men scattered across the Estate. Go find them and be careful"

Eriol pulled his firearm that was concealed under his jacket. The trio ran past the barricade of agents on the dimly lit grounds.

. . . . . . . . . .

Stopping calmly he pulled a pistol from his side, his deceptive blue eyes glazed a dark grey under the moonlight. Capturing Sakura around her waist, he pulled her with her back leaning on his chest. For a brief moment he enjoyed the warmth of her body against him, his face was smothered in her hair. He brought his lips to her earlobe and kissed her gently all the while Sakura was frozen because the gun was pressed up against her side.

. . . . . . . . .

Meilin pulled off her shoes and handed one of the two guns she had hidden in her inner thighs to Syaoran. After two minutes of aimlessly running through the grounds they heard a loud cry.

"Bahn-san, please, please don't hurt her"

Hearing Tomoyo's pleas distressed Eriol, without thinking he sprinted into the darkness, pursuing the sound of his wife's agonizing voice. Before they got closer two lull shots ricochet through the night air.

. . . . . . . . . .

Splotches of warm blood covered the side of Tomoyo's face. Trembling with fright, the man that had her in his grasp a few seconds ago was now dead on the cold grass. However, the man that shot him was also dead, an agent who received a deadly shot to the head by the man Bahn sent back earlier.

The cousins came running into the scene guns trained, Eriol arrived first. The lone man protecting Bahn shot Eriol in the leg, Meilin returned fire capturing the man in his chest. During the exchange, Tomoyo ran to Eriol and shouted her husband's name as he slumped to the ground. Bahn narrowed in eyes in anger but he was confused by her actions. Sakura was still in his clutches. With tears in her eyes she was now facing Syaoran and Meilin, Bahn was using her to shield himself. The light of the moon wasn't enough to get a clear shot at Bahn, if they did anything Sakura couldn't stand a chance. Realizing defeat, Syaoran lowered his weapon slowly, Meilin was shocked but not deterred.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?"

Ignoring her question he tossed the gun to the grass, it was proven by light thump that was heard by all.

"Bahn let her go"

"Why should I? I thought she meant nothing to you Xiao Lang?"

"Let her go Bahn" he stepped little closer.

"Syaoran stop" Meilin implored.

"Syaoran? Syaoran? Who are you?" Bahn demanded.

"I'm an undercover agent and you have nowhere to go"

He smirked wickedly at his declaration. Livid and betrayed Bahn shoved Sakura to ground hard. Syaoran was directly in the line of Bahn's gun. He took one sharp breath as he realized the calamity he was faced with. The last thing he did was look into Sakura's eyes.

Three shots rang out all hitting Syaoran squarely in the chest. Meilin joined in with one hitting Bahn in the head. Both men fell to the ground with horrendous thud.

Eriol and Tomoyo held each other wide-eyed staring at Syaoran motionless form, he was lying on his back struggling for breath. Sakura and Meilin rushed over to him, under the moonlight his suit glistened with blood.

"I'm going to get help" Meilin shouted in the verge of tears dashing back to the house.

Syaoran was bleeding heavily, Sakura placed her hands firmly on the wounds in an effort to control the blood.

"Meilin killed him, didn't she?" his gurgled voice broke the silence.

"Yes" Sakura replied, "please stop talking, you're losing a lot of blood"

"Okay Doctor" he grinned.

Kayo came running towards them, "Air ambulance will be here in a minute. Commander requested it since the first shots were heard. Sakura keep talking to him"

"I don't want to he's bleeding too much" her tears were dripping on her blood stained hands that were pressed against his chest. With a cocky, half-lid smirk he mocked her lightly, "What's the matter Doctor? You don't want to talk to me"

Before she could retort blood escaped his lips, streaming down to his neck. His breath was dangerously shallow and his eyes were beginning to flutter.

"SYAORAN, SYAORAN, DON'T DO THIS, DON'T DO THIS, STAY WITH ME. . . . STAY WITH ME"

The helicopter was landing on the other side of the property. Sakura wished that the medics would get there faster. Meilin came running back with two paramedics at her heels. Sakura smiled through her tears and looked down at his face, a light film of sweat was blanketed his skin, she could hear him, his breathing became rapid.

"Miss step away" the medic instructed.

Sakura stood up immediately, "I'm a doctor" she pleaded, "you have to get him out of here fast, he's going into hypovolemic shock"

The medic took heed of her diagnoses and did what she asked. In seconds they had him strap to the ambulance cot and a head immobiliser. She looked on helplessly when they took him away, frozen to spot which she stood.

. . . . . . . . . .

An hour later Sakura was standing in the waiting room of Phuket International Hospital. It took them an hour to get there in a police convoy. Since she arrived, she's been staring out of the window, quietly sobbing with her back turned to everyone, she didn't want to be comforted by anyone not even Tomoyo.

Eriol's injury wasn't life threatening. His surgery was completed successfully and he was resting.

The space was packed, Agent Huang, Kayo, Meilin, Detective Neville, the Commander and eight other agents from Interpol where either seated or pacing the room. No one spoke, only the cries of Sakura could be heard.

Quietly Sakura prayed that everything will be alright. Against what her better judgment was telling her. He lost a lot of blood, but still, there's a chance he can come out okay. She went through the scene over and over, the places where he was struck were near misses to his vital organs. Nevertheless there was too much blood. The images of her dream came flooding back to her, she remembered her hands, her clothes. All this time she didn't recognize that the back and front of her hands were covered with blood which was now dried on her skin, the front of her pearl white dress was covered in blood. Horrified, she grasped her clothing bawling and dropped to her knees.

The nightmare she's been having for the last two weeks was playing out before her. In hindsight she wished that she could have stopped Bahn from shooting or stand in the way of his rage.

With glistening eyes she observed a doctor walking towards the group. The Commander stepped forward leading him a few strides away back down the hall. The men spoke in hushed tenors, Sakura stood up slowly and took shaky, steady steps to the duo. Being in the profession herself, she knows that look in his eye, he was giving negative somber responses. The Commander had his hand over his mouth, his eyes were sad but they were fixed on every word leaping out of the surgeon's mouth. Her body trembled the closer she got to them, she hadn't realize that she passed the other persons in the room who were now staring at her back again. Bear feet, bloodied and a few feet away, the men stop talking casting their eyes on the diminished woman.

The doctor pursed his lips discouraged, that was her answer. Her world shattered into a million pieces. Confirmation was cemented when everyone else heard the hoarse, blood-curdling cry of Sakura screaming his name down the corridor.

* * *

**I hope you like it or. . . . didn't like it *cowers*, sorry if this wasn't what you expected. If you want I welcome you to shout at me in the reviews or PM.**

**But one more chapter to go.**

**R&amp;R**


	19. Chapter 19

**FINALE**

**Chapter 19**

**Four years, two months, thirteen days since that night**

**Tomoeda District, Japan**

**. . . . . . . .**

A sense of normalcy settled into her psyche ever since she had the girls. It was the only course she could take for her children. The adventurous stretch she spent with Syaoran was now behind her, but she missed it. She missed him.

Driving back home, she enjoyed the cool wind draping across her face, her shoulder length dancing to the rhythm of afternoon breezes. It was a bright Sunday afternoon in the spring and also flu season. On rear occasions she would see patients on Sundays but recently there has been a slight peak in seasonal flu outbreaks. To clear some appointments, she decided to see some of her patients until noon today.

Instead of leaving the girls with the sitter, their loving godmother offered to watch them while their mother goes to her private practice. Sakura didn't want to be late, Eriol would be coming by any moment now to pick up Tomoyo.

Eriol and Tomoyo moved back to Japan and renewed their vows months after the operation came to a close. Tomoyo went on to be a professional events and wedding coordinator, also she formed a foundation for victims of human trafficking. Eriol took a job in the FBI's sub office in Tokyo.

The instant she pulled into the driveway the curtains dragged. Sakura smiled when she saw the top of the tots' heads and their twinkling, bright eyes peeping through the slant space. On cue, the twins ran to door when it opened, greeting their mother with screams and chants.

"MOMMEE, MOMMEE. . . . . . ."

The pair of three year old toddlers were bouncy and effervescent, jumping for joy dressed in identical pink and purple tutus with wings on their backs.

"What is this" she chimed playfully taking of her coat, "you two are so cute. My princesses are dressed up like fairies"

"Auntie Tomoyo made us costumes" they radiated in harmony.

"You look great, what did you girls do today?" she smiled walking into the living room behind them pushing up her sleeves.

In the corner of her eye she spotted a pink and purple fur ball curled up on the couch. Sakura gasped at the sight of the sleeping animal. The white family cat was streaked brightly, any evidence of the job wasn't apparent, this had to be done earlier in the day. Recognising the obvious handy work of her three and a half year old twins her emerald eyes squinted challengingly at the girls. Her chide gaze was matched with innocent amber eyes and tiny twiddling fingers.

"Masumi, Katsumi what did you do to the cat?"

"SHE DID IT. . . ." little Masumi blurted out pointing to her left.

"BUT YOU HELPED ME" her sister countered.

"Girls. . . .do you love snowball?"

"Yes mommee" they replied sulking together.

"Then why did you do that to her?"

"We wanted to dress her up. . . . .like us" Katsumi answered confidently.

"I understand honey but you shouldn't colour the cat. Promise me you won't do this again" she asked lovingly.

"We promise" they mumbled with their heads down.

"Good girls, now go wash up, I'll go make lunch for you"

"We already ate lunch mommee" Masumi declared.

"Oh okay?"

"Yeah, and Aunty Tomoyo is making cupcakes with Aunty Meilin" Katsumi added.

"Aunty Meilin?" her voice trailed off.

The girls left their mother's side running back to the couch to resume their TV time.

Sakura walked into the kitchen just in time to see Tomoyo cleaning up and Meilin placing a plate of immaculate decorated cupcakes on the kitchen table.

"Meilin" she cried, taking vast steps with open arms, this was an unexpected but welcomed surprise. The two collided in a huge embrace. Sakura hasn't seen Meilin since Syaoran's funeral. She and Yue married a year later and settled at the mansion in Hong Kong. Meilin remained in the FBI but she was based in the cybercrime branch in Hong Kong and Yue continued in the music industry.

"It's great to see you, where's Yue"

"He's in Tokyo doing a J-pop project. I got some time off so I tagged along"

"Oh it doesn't matter" Sakura hugged her again, "it's so good to see you"

"Yeah it's been too long"

"Did you meet the girls?" Sakura enquired.

"Yeah" she admitted sullenly, "they're so much like their father"

"Yes they are" Sakura added with a terse smile.

Tomoyo came to her side with a bright grin, "Sakura" she interjected long enough to break the gloom, "Meilin and I made cupcakes".

"I can see that Tomoyo" she cried sarcastically raising her hand defensively, "least month I gained five extra pounds from eating cupcakes"

Tomoyo folded her arms and pouted seriously to her revelation.

"They're not that bad Sakura"

"I didn't say that they were bad, as a matter of fact they're sinfully delectable . . . . .okay, I'll have one"

"Good" she replied in satisfaction, "one cupcake isn't going to kill you"

"Unless you choke on it" Meilin snickered, Tomoyo's head snapped instantly giving Meilin a deadly glare.

"Tomoyo, where's Eriol?" Sakura giggled peeling back the paper cup from the cake.

"He should be here any minute, he's stopping off to get some ice-cream for these. . . . ." The doorbell rang before she could finish her sentence. "And that should be him" she concluded raising her finger.

Tomoyo exited the kitchen leaving Sakura and Meilin to devour their desserts. The house came to life as the girls ran from the living room screaming and chanting 'Uncle Eriol' by the entrance.

"So when are you leaving Meilin" Sakura asked while dusting her hands over the kitchen sink.

"In a few days I think, why?"

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders leaning against the sink, "We should do something together"

"I would like that just say. . . . ."

"Mommee?" Masumi said tugging her mother's skirt.

"Yes honey?" she probed concerned bending over to see the expression on her face.

"Uncle Eriol has a new friend?"

"A new friend?"

The child responded by shaking her head. Sakura scrunched her face and looked up but she could only hear the voices of Tomoyo, Eriol and Katsumi.

"Where is Uncle Eriol's friend?"

"He's standing outside by the door, come" she grabbed her mother's hand pulling her from the room.

"COME, COME" were the shouts heard from the other twin Katsumi. When Sakura exited the kitchen she was confronted by Katsumi dragging a man into the house.

Instantly Sakura buckled, her skin felt cold her feet were frozen. Masumi released her hand when she saw the look on her mother's face. Not knowing how to interpret the scene the girl began to tug at her skirt.

"Mommee, you okay. What's wrong?"

The man and her little daughter were locked hand in hand so certainly. Katsumi brought the man to a halt almost five feet away from her mother, feeling delighted with herself she declared, "Mommee look, Uncle Eriol's new friend" Tomoyo and Eriol were standing behind him.

Silence stretched for a while until they heard the snap of Meilin's camera phone directly in Sakura's vision.

"MEILIN" blasted Eriol and Tomoyo disapprovingly.

"Oh please Tomoyo, you're just angry you didn't think about it.

"Really Meilin? This isn't the time"

"Whatever but I'm not sharing this with you"

Realising the confusion on girls' faces between their mother and the stranger Eriol impishly evoked slapping his palm on his forehead, "Tomoyo, I forgot to pick up the ice cream" turning to the twins he suggested, "girls, why don't we go get some ice-cream you could have whatever you want"

YEAAAAAA" they cheered together absentmindedly running for the door.

"Do _I_ have to go too, I mean I could stay and watch-"

"MEILIN" the married couple shouted again glaring at her.

Meilin rolled her eyes and huffed, stomping out of the house.

Eriol rested his hand on man's shoulder and commented, "Sakura, take all the time you need"

The door closed silently, but to her it sounded like a loud bang that made her jump. There was an uncomfortable lump in her throat, she was trying to contain it by not breathing heavily.

"I love your hair" he spoke taking a step closer.

"NO" she yelled with a stoic look on her face, "YOU'RE DEAD. . . . .THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE DEAD"

"I know"

"I WENT TO YOUR FUNERAL SYAORAN"

"I'm sorry Sakura"

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Recovering, laying low until the indictments were over."

"How come Eriol didn't. . . . ."

"Only two people ever saw Eriol and they're both dead"

Sakura shuddered under his penetrating gaze, unconsciously she recoiled wrapping her arms around herself as if she was suddenly naked or cold. Their impulsive encounter was rather uncomfortable and confounding. Clearly she was trying to make scene of the events unfolding around her. She stepped away from him until her back came in contact with a wall. Keeping her blurry eyes on him she slowly slid downwards bringing herself gently to the floor with her knees against her chest.

He hated this, he wished they could have done this another way, but what other way was there. Momentarily, he took his place next to her sitting on the floor with his head cocked to the side. His unruly hair swayed in chorus with each athletic movement of his body. Her shoulder was touching his muscular arms, the contact was minimal but it was enough for her to hold her breath, the action seemed deliberate but it was well-received. The familiarity of his scent was intoxicating. Damn her treacherous body, sprinting towards its own simulating path of inclinations.

"They have your smile" his voice broke the monotonous silence.

"And they're brilliant just like you" she finished keeping her swollen heavy eyes to the floor.

It was eating away at him that she refused to look at him, "Sakura I'm tired of apologizing to you, please. . . ."

His sudden ramblings hit her in the head. In haste she gathered herself off the ground towering over him.

"Stop it. . . . .just stop it" she yelled slightly peeved. He fell silent, his face washed over with despair, "four years is a long time, and not one day went by when I wasn't thinking about you, about us. I see you every day when I look at our children. . . . . I'm not going to waste any more time arguing about why you weren't here. You're alive and I thank god for that, I'm thankful". He stood up to her slowly keeping his eyes on her face. Bringing his hands slowly to her waist, her body bows pressing herself firmly into him. Her hands caresses his neck dragging his face closer her. Her lips becomes slack as she eagerly anticipates the warmth of his mouth. His grip on her was absolute and iron.

"I missed you so much" she muttered tearfully between their seemingly first kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere" he admitted brushing his warm flushed lips against hers.

She moaned achingly between his lips, his mouth worshiped her to the point where she wasn't fully satisfied . . . . .she wanted more of him. Her fingers were planted firmly on his powerful arms. Softly but hungrily his mouth devoured the seams of her collarbone to the base of her neck, sending pulsating tremors through her body. Her breathing accelerated, her heart was pounding through her chest at an unnatural rate. His hands took pleasure in exploring the contours of her body expertly exciting her through her clothes. Titling her head back, groaning and rolling her eyes to the back of her head, his mouth blessed the surface of her exposed heated skin above her cleavage.

Breathing heavily, she began pull his form fitting t-shirt away from his body. In one swoop he removed the garment away from him throwing it over his head. Her eyes danced in anticipation looking upon this delicious masculine form, the scars from four years ago were still evident nevertheless his torso was divine. Reaching out again he caressed her face landing another fiery kiss unto her lips. His hands smothered her like captured prisoner. Instinctively, she shifted as she felt his hardened length pressed against her thigh. Without waiting, her hand travelled downwards to cup his restricted erection. He exhaled and shivered under her touch, his kiss deepened further with her keen strokes.

Suddenly, a light breeze touched the back of legs, she hadn't notice that her skirt was draped around her ankles. . . . .when did that happen? Her shirt was barely hanging onto her body, her mental state was so far gone from her environment that she hadn't realize that Syaoran Li had her under his full control.

She wasn't thinking. . . . .she only wanted to feel.

With her eyes closed she found herself bare and lifted from the ground securely in his arms. The next sensation she felt soft fabrics of her sheets on her back. Still locked in their sensual kiss she purred enticingly when felt him positioned himself naked between her thighs. Taking his palm smoothly to her breast, he kneaded her coarsely, sounds of desire escaped her lips. With his other hand unoccupied, he made use of his fingers teasing her. Making circular motions around her moist folds, her hips joined in moving at its own rhythm pushing against his hand needing more. The pressure was at an insufferable peak. Sinking his fingers into her, he felt the wetness and warmth within her. As the sensations took over, she arched her back clawing the sheets under his gratifying motions.

Soon enough, his mouth joined into the foray suckling her breast impatiently. She writhed feeling the vibrations taking over her body then, it all came to agonizing stop. She peered at him with drunken half lids, his graceful masculine figure towering over her. Her curiosity ended when she felt him drive himself into her with one stroke. As her mouth and eyes shot opened, he suppressed her gasps down her throat with his lips and tongue. Her legs stiffen at his sides feeling the full girth of his length pulsating inside of her. The slow torturous thrust of his hips made her sink her fingers into his back. Throwing his head back in rapture, he gritted his teeth harshly as felt the tightness of her sex. Plunging his face in the side of her neck his hand selfishly held her thigh down allowing himself to penetrate her totally.

The sounds of her cries next to his ear was sending him over the edge. Her core was hot and ripe with sensitivity. This would be the only man she would surrender herself to.

Speckles of tears pooled to the corner of her eyes as she felt the inevitable ecstasy rising within her middle.

"Syaoran. . . ." she breathed.

"I know, let yourself go" his breath warm against the crock of her neck.

With that he moved faster and harder rocking her body hard along the sheets. Her delicious cries spilled over as she convulsed around him. Giving her one final thrust he groaned breathless as he made his climax spilling himself into her.

Resting his forehead against hers, he panted heavily mixing their breaths.

"Sakura?" he exhaled with closed eyes, she opens hers to look upon his face, he was so near. Beads of sweat glistened off his radiant skin, chests heaving and competing for oxygen.

"Yes my love" she murmured bringing her fingers to his silken hair.

"Marry me"

* * *

**And that's it.**

**Thank you to all the followers and readers. I am so happy to actually completed this story. Months ago I wrote an ending but when I actually got here it didn't fit, so I said one more for the road.**

**I want to especially thank yingfa07 who has been with this story from the beginning. yingfa07 always expressed interest in my plots, asked a lot of questions, made few suggestions, assumptions and ideas. yingfa07 was always interactive and I appreciate that from you readers. I felt like I wasn't writing this story alone and sometimes I had writers block, when that happened I got inspiration from CupCake, so I also want to thank you too.**

**I hope I can see most of you for In Time Past. That story is a Fantasy/Supernatural, yes there will be romance, yes there will be occasional comedy and of course there's lot of drama but, I can only select two genres, oh I'm trying to include a lot of magic.**

**I love CCS so I have to do a story with actual magic, hopefully in every chapter. Why? Because there was magic in every episode of the anime, that's why.**

**Take care all and thanks for your support.**

**Khiyo**


End file.
